Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles
by Clearwing Yuta
Summary: 10 years ago, a tragedy happened, devastating him and many others. Follow the adventures of Kamui Yukio, Kamen Rider Shinobi, as he fights to regain what he once lost and tries to find something truly precious to cure his broken heart. Good or evil ninja? Which side is he? Revenge or justice? He fights while pursuing the truth.
1. NinPow 1

**Hello, welcome to a crossover between Kamen Rider and Senran Kagura. **

**After reading ****The tale of the legendary super ninja**** by **_**KamenRiderNexus98**_** and ****Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**** by **_**Shunya Toshiki**_**, I became so inspired that I decided to write my own Kamen Rider x Senran Kagura/****閃乱カグラ ****Crossover.**

**That and because of the way KamenRiderNexus98 wrote his story, which made me cringe(**_**Not trying to offend anyone here**_**). I'm not a master writer either. **

**So I just want to try writing something with good grammar and spelling. And this story is more or less a practice of sorts for my English writing skills.**

**The main Kamen Rider of this story will be ****Kamen Rider Shinobi****(Obviously).**

**I also began to watch the ****Kamen Rider Zi-O Spin-off: Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi**** to get some ideas for how Shinobi's fighting style and powers would more or less work.**

**That said, I do intend to perhaps put other Kamen Riders, like Kamen Rider Hattari, in this story later.**

**This is another new project that is still in development and maybe would take a while to be properly updated later. But I eventually hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Now, onto the story.**

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**[Shinobi Driver]**

* * *

Shinobi

In the past, these agents served under daimyos and other feudal lords. They worked as professional spies, assassins and saboteurs.

This tale is about modern-day shinobi and their fight against evil.

However, this is not only about the tale of five young girls...

This is also the story of a young warrior as he fights to regain what he once lost while walking the path towards his quest for justice and the pursuit of the truth...

* * *

**At an abandoned factory area - Nighttime**

**[NinPow Kirisute!]**

A dark figure, armed with a Ninjatō, proceeds to slash an individual garbed in dark ninja clothes.

The_ 'dark ninja'_ is one of the Hoshikuzu Ninja Dustards, black-robed ninja foot soldiers that serve a dark organization of evil, the Serpent Society.

"Argh!" The ninja cried in pain as he was sent to crash against a nearby wall, leaving some cracks on it. He eventually gets knocked out.

"Kisama! Who the hell are you!? How dare you get in our way!? The Serpent Society!" Another Dustard, identical in everything to the first one, said angrily as he and many more like him appeared beside their fallen comrade.

The ninjas all draw some short swords and proceed to attack their single enemy.

At this, the dark figure quickly made some acrobatic moves, avoiding the katanas from several of them, and lands on top of a pillar. He looks down at all of them as he crosses his arms.

"Serpent Society! Whenever you evil ninjas chose to run rampant, I will always appear to ruin your plans! Be aware! As my name is.. Shinobi!" The shadowy figure declared.

The moonlight casts down on the figure, finally revealing his true form under its rays.

The mysterious warrior is clad in purple and black armor, wearing a suit with ninja, shurikens, kunais, stickers and frog motifs.

His helmet is purple with a ninja shuriken in the front. It also has yellow _'eyes' _and a smaller shuriken symbol on its forehead. His torso is black and purple with a shuriken on the chest. A black armor is present on his arms and legs with purple bands wrapping on the forearms and forelegs. In addition, he has a purple scarf around his neck.

Around his waist is a black belt with a purple ninja star attached to it, also serving as its 'buckle'. This item was the Shinobi Driver, a powerful item that allowed this warrior to adorn his current armor.

_This person is Kamen Rider Shinobi:_

_The warrior from the shadows that protect the weak from those who abuse their powers._

"Time to end this!" Shinobi declares as he prepares to execute his finisher. He begins to make a series of hand gestures as energy starts to be stored inside his soul.

Next, Kamen Rider Shinobi then spins the shuriken in his belt and covers himself in a purple aura, now properly ready to deal the finishing blow against his enemies.

**[Finish NinPow!]**

As his Shinobi Driver announced, the ninja Rider jumps in the sky. The full moon is behind him, with its rays shining upon his figure.

"Ha! **NinPow: Rider Kick no Jutsu!"** Shinobi yelled as he made a flying kick towards the group of Dustards, making them earn frightened expressions.

His special kick successfully hits his targets, the black-robed ninjas, causing all of them to eventually explode.

"Ahhh!" The Dustards all screamed in pain.

***Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!***

The ninja warrior lands on one knee and slowly got up while twirling his purple scarf to the air. All done with only his back facing the explosion as he didn't turn around to look at it himself.

**[Victory Ninjutsu!] **The Shinobi Driver announced.

* * *

**Clearwing Yuta **

**presents…**

**A Kamen Rider Shinobi x Senran Kagura crossover:**

**Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles**

**NinPow 1: My name is Shinobi!**

* * *

**? - Unknown Location...**

A six years old child wearing a brown jacket with a green shirt was standing on a plain field. He also wore blue pants, brown boots. He had short spiky black hair and gray eyes.

He looked emotionless while holding a shuriken in his right hand and a kunai in his left one, gazing at the horizon in front of him as the wind began to blow gently around the area.

"_Hey, you... Wake up._" A gentle voice called.

* * *

**Asakusa - Daytime- Inside a ship that is heading towards the city **

"_***Yawn~***_"

The boy finally wakes up from his dream, opening his gray eyes. Now revealed to actually be a 16 years old young man that was taking a nap.

He was leaning against a wall and finally decides to walk around and inspect his surroundings.

'_Well, here I am, back to Asakusa. It's been a while since I left...'_ He calmly thought.

He was currently wearing a dark blue jacket, a black shirt underneath it, a pair of light blue jeans and green sneakers. There was also a silver bottle gourd tied to a black belt he was wearing around his waist. He was also carrying a black bag around his shoulder.

And just like when he was six years old, he has black hair and gray eyes.

His name is Kamui Yukio. Kamen Rider Shinobi's real identity. A boy who, secretly, is also a skilled ninja that poses as an ordinary high school teenager.

He recently transferred to Hanzo Academy, in Asakusa, now planning to be living in its dormitory-like some of its students for a while. All while continuing his quest.

He is currently waiting patiently on a ship that is heading towards Asakusa's port.

'_After all this time… I finally found a way to finally fight against the Serpent Society on higher ground. With this… I can perhaps finally destroy them and uncover everything...' _He thinks as he briefly looks at his right hand for a moment and clenches it, soon adopting a serious expression on his face.

He then leans against the railing of the ship he is traveling and enters in deep thought as he plans what to do next. He turns around and decides to stare at the water until he suddenly gets distracted by a girl's voice.

"Oh wow, I can't believe I'm finally home. The city looks even prettier than the last time I remember."

Hmm?

Yukio decides to look behind to see who it was.

It was a brunette girl wearing the Hanzo Academy's female uniform, which consisted of a white shirt, a blue tie and a dark blue skirt.

If Yukio heard it right, she said she was back home. This meant that it was a chance for him to get some info of the city and of the Hanzo Academy, as a bonus.

'_She must be from here. Might as well ask her about this city.' _He thought.

He was going to approach her but Scarf Girl was intercepted by a tanned girl with a ponytail in a black sailor uniform.

As Yukio observed, she is a young woman with tanned skin that has long black hair that is kept tied by a white ribbon and that goes past her thighs.

She wears a black and red school uniform with a shirt that exposes a sizeable amount of her midriff, a very short miniskirt that doesn't do much to cover her buttocks, revealing a plentiful portion of her buttcheeks, especially with a gust of wind or the slightest forward movement. She also wears thick knee-high schoolgirl socks.

"So, you're from here, huh? Since you said you're back home, I'm guessing you're from here." Scarf girl turns her head towards the black uniform girl as she asks:

"Was I that loud?"

"Well I don't think the whole boat heard you, but I definitely did. And so does the boy behind us." The ponytail girl replies with a smirk on her face while pointing with her thumb towards Yukio.

Yukio simply waves awkwardly at them with a stoic expression, making both girls sweatdrop at him.

Ignoring him, the Scarf Girl turns to look at the black uniform girl with an embarrassed look on her face.

"A-Ah I'm so sorry! It's just that I was going to school and I loved it. But something happened, and I have to leave for a bit… I'm sorry, I'll shut up now," she said as she lowers her head. She chuckled a bit as she babbled to explain something to the tanned girl.

The tanned girl simply chuckles at that and turns around, before walking away.

"Well, you're an interesting one." She said as she walked away.

"I am?" Scarf girl asks back, without receiving a response to that.

The tanned girl simply waved goodbye to her after that as the ship was finally about to board at the local dock.

Remembering what he wanted to ask, Yukio calmly approaches Scarf Girl before could she leave.

"Excuse me, but could you help me with something? You must be going to the Hanzo Academy, right? I assumed that by judging the uniform you're wearing." He said politely while pointing at her current outfit.

The scarf girl replies, surprised:

"That's right! How'd you know?"

"It's because I'm transferring there and I'm starting my classes tomorrow. Since you're a student, I was wondering if you could show me the way to the school and where its dormitory is? That is if it's not a problem for you." Yukio asks politely to her.

"Sure, no problem at all. I'll be happy to help you. I'm Asuka by the way," she said with a smile on her face.

"I'm Kamui. Kamui Yukio." Yukio said as he extends a hand to Asuka, which she gladly accepts.

* * *

_**Later...**_

**Hanzō National Academy**

A famous prep school which, having been founded in 1919, is nearing its 100th anniversary. One thousand students are currently enrolled there.

However, mixed in with the ordinary students are a small number of students in the shinobi training course: youngsters training to become future professional ninjas.

The academy was originally founded as a normal high school. But when the shinobi course began, it changed its name to "Hanzo". It was named after a certain legendary shinobi.

The only people who know of the shinobi course's existence other than its instructor, a man called Kiriya, are the principal and vice principal of this institution.

In addition to shinobi classes, instructor Kiriya also happens to teach ordinary math classes to normal students.

To the Shinobi World, this place is a very well know ninja school.

And so, Asuka guides Yukio to the Hanzo Academy.

She gives him a quick tour around the school, eventually showing him the boys' dormitory.

"Well, that's all that I can show you," Asuka says as she then points to the main doors of the school.

"The faculty office is in the main building to the left. I believe you will find it easily there. I'm sure you won't miss it at all." She explains.

"Got it. Thank you for the time you spared, showing around the school for me, Asuka-san." Yukio says as he thanks Asuka and gives her a nod.

"You're welcome." She said, giving a smile to him.

As Yukio sees the dormitory one more time, Asuka turns to see the clock on the main building of the academy. Her eyes soon widen at the time.

Yukio turned around to say goodbye to her, but she just disappeared. He was surprised for one second but concluded that she had her reasons. He shrugged and began to walk towards his dormitory.

"Alright… Well, my stuff should have been transferred to my dorm room by now. Might as well go there and unpack everything. I guess Asuka-san had more important things to do now. But I wonder... Is she some sort of ninja?" Yukio spoke aloud as he heads to his dormitory.

He then stops for a moment and glares at the upper part of a random tree, before stopping and shrugging again, eventually resuming his walk.

Unaware to him, Asuka was above him on a nearby tree branch of the said tree he was looking at and heard everything he just said, as well as looking at him from there.

'_D-Did he actually knew I was here!? And h-he actually thinks that I'm a ninja!? No, wait! That can't be! He must be joking, right!? Anyway, I can't be late for training!' She thought surprised as she quickly disappeared and left the area._

* * *

**Hanzo Academy - Old Building**

As said before, unbeknownst to the students and most of the school's staff, the Academy is also known to be a Shinobi Academy where certain individuals come here in order to train. All while aiming to be a full-pledged Shinobi.

Asuka, one of these said individuals, snuck herself into a traditional tea room where it has a back door that leads to another hidden room where Shinobis meet and train.

She opens the door and went in.

As she enters the classroom, a Japanese style room, she quickly finds a student having tea at the table there.

A refined girl with long straight black hair and flat- cut bangs. This is Ikaruga.

"Oh, I made it just in time.** *Sigh***" Asuka said, sighing in relief.

"Welcome back, Asuka." Ikaruga greets Asuka.

"Thanks, Ikaruga-san. I'm pumped and ready to get back to training." Asuka said as she bows.

"I'm glad you manage to give that boy the slip earlier," Ikaruga stated.

Asuka was a little surprised by that.

"You have been watching?" The brunette asks in embarrassment.

Ikaruga then turns her head towards Asuka as she answers:

"Of course, I did, you didn't conceal your presence. You should know better than give some random boy a tour around the school." At this, Asuka begins to rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"Guess I'm excited because I have been away for so long." Asuka tried to justify herself.

"While we're technically students here, our identities must remain secret. Please be careful next time and don't blow our cover." Ikaruga stated to her.

"Sumimasen. It won't happen again, Ikaruga-san." Asuka said, apologizing.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grab Asuka from behind and starts fondling around with her boobs.

They belonged to another ninja student, a blond-haired girl that wears a blue headband with laces on the left and right side of her head. To her friends, she is mainly known for her spunky attitude. This is Katsuragi.

"Did you get in trouble? This is not like you, Asuka." She said with a grin while still fondling with Asuka's boobs.

Asuka was surprised as she keeps getting more and more embarrassed with her perverted friend shenanigans.

"Let go, Katsu-nee!" Asuka yells.

"Oh, how I miss your bodacious curves!" Katsuragi exclaims.

Asuka manages to get out of her hold and stepped back.

"Why do you insist on fondling with mine when you got your own!?" Asuka exclaimed as she points at the blond's chest.

Katsuragi simply laughs at her statement and makes some gestures with her hands as she responded:

"A little groping didn't hurt anybody. It might even help you grow a cup size or two." Asuka covers her chest in embarrassment at this.

"I don't want them bigger! In fact, I prefer would prefer them smaller!" The brunette yelled.

"Would you really trade those big ones for small ones?" Katsuragi asks, teasing Asuka.

"Yeah! In a heartbeat!" Asuka exclaims to her.

***Thud!***

They heard a loud noise from the hidden door and turn around to see who it was.

A pink-haired girl in small Pigtails was currently on the ground with splattered snacks on the floor. This adorable girl is Hibari.

"Ow! That really hurt!" The pinkette spoke while rubbing her ass in pain. She then sighs at this.

"You ought to be the clumsiest person I've ever met, Hibari". Katsuragi scolded her.

Hibari then looks up to see her friends.

"I thought I was going be late so I came here in a hurry. But then, I got stuck on the secret door and dropped all of my candy. Oh! When did you get back, Asuka-chan?" Hibari said with a happy expression, finally noticing that her friend was back.

"This morning, I just arrived now," Asuka replied to Hibari.

"How'd you do? Did you pass your promotion test?" Hibari, happy at this, asks her curiously.

"Yep! Yeah, I did," Asuka answers her.

"That's great to hear. I'm so happy for you!" Hibari congratulates Asuka.

"Thanks. I'm just glad it's over." Asuka said back to her clumsy friend.

"Hibari. Before you congratulate others, you should first make some progress yourself." A new voice said to Hibari.

It came from a nearby window from a white-haired student with long twin-tails held with shuriken. She has red eyes and wears a patch over the one; however, the eye it covers is functional.

She was currently eating some dry squid. This is the prodigy ninja, Yagyu. She is normally depicted with an indifferent expression.

"That's all right. I didn't pull it off myself, but I'm still happy about it." Hibari replied with a smile to Yagyu.

"Yagyu-chan, when did you get here? Where did you come from? I didn't see you there." Asuka was surprised by her sudden arrival.

"That's because I was concealing my presence from you. It's a basic shinobi skill." Yagyu answers her.

"Hehehe… Right..." Asuka laughs sheepishly at the response.

"Jeez. You are not gonna let an underclassman get the best of you, are you?" Katsuragi asked Asuka with a grin.

"Yagyu-chan has a higher rank despite being a freshman, though," Asuka replies back.

"That's because Yagyu-chan's a Shinobi prodigy," Hibari exclaimed to them.

***Boom!***

Suddenly, a smoke bomb blows up in the classroom. When it cleared out, a man is now standing there. This is the girls' Shinobi teacher, Kiriya.

Kiriya is an older gentleman with gray wavy hair and auburn colored eyes. He is often seen in a black suit and various other formal attires.

"Everyone's here, correct? It's time to begin class, ladies." He calmly spoke to the five.

The students all bowed to their teacher.

"Good morning, Kiriya sensei." Ikaruga greets him.

Kiriya nods to her and then turns his head to Asuka.

"Asuka." He calls the brunette.

"H-Hai!?" Asuka replies back.

"I heard you passed your test. Good work." Kiriya praises her.

"Oh, thanks for the praise." Asuka timidly answered back.

Kiriya then opens his book to see her score.

"Let's see your scores. Hmm… Used an empty-shell when the scroll was about to be taken, and in the process, damaged your shinobi outfit… You used smoke bombs in an urban area… Time was nearly zero...

Oh! This is impressive: Your score perfectly matches the passing mark. That's not something one can do on purpose." Kirya spoke while smirking at her scores, sounding a little amused at her performance.

Asuka was embarrassed by this and exclaims:

"Don't get excited about silly things! Let's focus on the good! At least I passed, right?"

Kiriya closed his book and said to Asuka:

"True. I've never said you had to ace it. well, you passed, and that's what counts. But I want you to earn a higher grade next time. Continue to train hard."

"Hai!" Asuka replies back.

"We'll spend today's first-period practicing hand-to-hand combat. Everyone, get changed and gather in the training hall." Kiriya told to the girls.

And so another day begins at the Hanzo Shinobi School as these five girls prepare themselves and start training to become future ninjas.

'_I vow to make you all into fine shinobi. And eventually… You all will have to battle against the evil shinobis and all other dangers that threaten the peace of the world. Like the Youmas… And the Serpent Society. I just hope you girls don't run into any of them until you graduate.' _Kiriya thought with a deep frown while looking at the enthusiastic girls.

* * *

**Hanzo Academy - Boys' Dormitory - Yukio's Room**

Yukio was at his dorm room, finally finishing unpacking everything he had.

He was now wearing the male version of Hanzo Academy's uniform: A white short-sleeved Shirt, a blue tie, dark blue pants, and his green sneakers.

His room was a simple small one filled with a study desk, a one-person bed, a kitchen, and a bathroom. There was also a bookshelf that seemed to be filled with some important books, texts, and documents next to a window.

'_Alright, I've finally finished unpacking all my stuff. Now then…' _Yukio thought as he inspects his room, confirming that everything was finally set.

With that done, he picks his purple smartphone and calls someone.

"Moshi-moshi? Hanamura-san? It's me. I'm finally back from my expedition. I just finished enrolling myself at Hanzo Academy. Where are you right now? At Asakusa's shopping district? Okay, I will meet you there."

***Beep***

With this, Yukio turns off his phone and prepares to leave his room.

He soon gets out of his room, locking it and begins to head towards Asakusa's shopping district.

* * *

**? - Unknown Location - The Serpent Society's hideout**

A dark space, completely covered in shadows with not even a single ray of light present around the area.

In the center of this area, a menacing figure stood, alone.

He was wearing what could be described as a black version to an armor similar to the one used by the 2003's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Utrom Shredder.

He is a slim, but tall, muscular, and toned man with shiny, chrome plate armor on his chest, shoulders, arms and lower legs. He was using a silver samurai helmet that only showed glowing red eyes, covering the rest of his face.

There was also a tekko-kagi attached to his right hand and green snake symbols on his chest and helmet.

This individual was known as Orochi, the leader and head of the Serpent Society.

The Serpent Society was a clan fully composed of evil ninjas that planned to rule over the entire world using their unique ninjutsu, modern technology and some special powers known only to them. They also destroyed everyone that tried to get in their way. It didn't matter if the individual was also a good or evil shinobi.

They remained in the shadows for a good time, with most unaware of them. Until now…

"Hahaha… After all these years… I'm finally close. Once I obtain the legendary Twilight Scroll, nobody will be able to stand against the Serpent Society and we will finally conquer this world! And rightfully rule it as its new kings." Orochi said while chuckling darkly.

At this, a puff of smoke suddenly formed behind of and a new figure now stood behind the evil leader.

Said individual was wearing black armor with many crow feathers gathered around his arms and legs. He also used a crow-shaped helmet. This was one of Orochi's loyal followers, a shinobi called Karasu.

"Orochi-sama. Our men have finished inspecting the ruins of the lost temple. However, there were no signals of the Twilight Ninja Art Scroll there. We assume that somebody already must have taken it before us." Karasu announced as he got on one knee and bowed to his leader.

"What!? If that's true then our efforts will all have been for naught. Find the scroll no matter what. Do not fail me, Karasu!" Orochi growled.

"Yes, my lord. And there is one other concern. An individual by the name of Shinobi has been hindering all of our efforts so far."

"Huh? An agent of the good ninjas, perhaps? No… Knowing them, it would have been more obvious if that was really the case." Orochi muttered as he slowly digested the information.

"So far, he has skillfully blocked our tracking methods and easily erased all of his activities against us. Whoever he is, it seems to be quite an adept ninja." Karasu explained.

"That is quite interesting, but leave that alone for now. Searching for the Twilight Scroll is our main priority. Once it's in my hands, I will be able to finally control this world." Orochi ordered, making Karasu leave the area.

* * *

**Asakusa's Shopping District**

The local was full of life as many people walked around the area that was filled with several sorts of business, services, and stores available for the public.

At one area of the district was a blue food truck, serving several sorts of food to anyone interested. There was a sign next to it saying _'Café Hana: Coffee - Drink - Snacks' _featuring a smiling cat eating some dango.

The vehicle is equipped with a kitchen, several storage shelves, a coffee machine.

And next to the food truck was Yukio, who seemed to be calmly eating some dango. He was sitting on a metal recliner chair while looking at the sky.

"So, how was your trip?" Asked a man behind the counter of the food truck. He also happens to be the owner.

He is a 24 years old young man with fair skin and brown eyes. His dark brown hair comes to the base of his neck, and it has multiple small bangs brushed over to hide his forehead. He also sports a small goatee.

This is Hanamura Junpei, a close friend of Yukio who is also aware of his activities as a ninja and of his alter ego Kamen Rider Shinobi.

Junpei dresses simply, wearing a brown trench coat over a purple hoodie with a bronze zipper and light blue shirt, and teal pants tucked into burgundy boots with prominent black soles.

"I guess it went well in the end, despite some of the challenges that appeared along the way, Hanamura-san." Yukio replied, finally finishing his dango and throwing the stick away at a nearby trash can.

"I see… So, you decided to enroll in Hanzo Academy, right? I hope you enjoy your new school here. Maybe… You could finally find something to enjoy your life and maybe even make some new friends here to have fun with." Junpei said, trying to cheer Yukio up.

"I… I don't think I have time for something like this, Hanamura-san. I just enrolled there because of how convenient it would be… For our next actions." Yukio spoke, not sure of how to feel about his current situation.

At this, Junpei sighed a bit and began to cook some more dango to sell, adopting a disheartened expression after hearing Yukio's answer.

"I feel bad that I got you involved in this, Yukio." The brunette replied to the teen.

"No, you don't need to feel responsible. I'm doing this of my own free will. I promise to get revenge on those who took your younger brother's and my past away. I choose to fight to stop the Serpent Society and to regain what I lost. That's why I also decided to become a shinobi." Yukio said, fully determined, while still looking towards the sky.

"Yukio..." Junpei muttered.

The Rider then gets up from his chair and approaches the counter.

"Anyway, have there been any changes? Anything important about the good or evil ninjas? Or the Serpent Society?" The teen asked the older man.

Junpei also happened to be working together with Yukio, helping the teen collect important and relevant information about the Shinobi World that could help them later in their quest against the Serpent Society and other people that threaten the peace of the world.

"No, nothing. But I have acquired intel regarding some good and evil ninja in training you should be aware of. They all also happen to be girls around your age group. One of them also happens to be the granddaughter of Hanzo, the legendary shinobi." Junpei spoke as he grabs a folder and hands it to the ravenette.

"You should also know that there is a shinobi academy inside of your new school. Be careful or they might find out about you eventually. A teacher from the Academy named Kiriya is the instructor there." Junpei warned Yukio, receiving back a nod from the teenager.

The Rider reads all the information he acquired and confirmed his suspicions about Asuka being a shinobi, also learning that she is Hanzo's granddaughter.

He learns about her backstory and also a bit about her four friends: Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Hibari and Yagyu.

He gets slightly surprised when he learned that the girl in the black sailor uniform he saw earlier at the ship was actually an evil ninja.

She was Homura, an elite student of the Hebijo Clandestine Girls Academy.

The Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy, is a ninja school affiliated with evil ninja. It is considered the rival school of the Hanzō Academy.

A vocational school for evil shinobi whose creed is, _'Where good accepts few, evil accepts all.' _It was originally founded as an ordinary private school, but after a certain incident three years ago, it was re-established as a hidden school.

The school's management is made up of leaders from large corporations, so many of the evil shinobi who graduate from the academy end up working to increase those corporations' profits. The training is harsh, and it's not unusual for students to die, but Hebijo's reputation for excellence draws a never-ending stream of applicants.

Yukio then proceeds to learn some info regarding some of the Homura's companions: Four girls called Yomi, Hikage, Mirai and Haruka.

"As expected, your information gathering skills are excellent as always, Hanamura-san. Thanks to this, I'm now aware of all them." Yukio said as he finished analyzing all the information given to him.

"Good to know. So, what do you wanted to talk to me?" The brunette asked.

In response, Yukio suddenly pulls out a platinum-colored scroll from one of his pants' pockets.

"***Gasp!*** That's-!" Junpei spoke, unable to contain his shock.

"Yes. That's the rumored legendary Twilight Ninja Art Scroll. An ancient relic that holds many sorts of mysterious powers in it." Yukio explained.

The Twilight Scroll was a rumored fairytale-like item. An artifact that many in the Shinobi World would desire to have in their hands. On the wrong hands, it is said to be capable of possibly destroying the entire world.

"No way… It's actually real… Masaka… So on your last trip..." Junpei exclaimed as the realization hit him.

"That's right. I found out about the existence of an ancient temple that could be guarding something very valuable. If it wasn't for my Shinobi Driver, I might not even have returned from there alive.

The place was heavily guarded and I think even the most experienced ninjas would have trouble there. But I somehow managed to explore it in the end. Imagine my surprise when I found this." Yukio explained while gesturing at the ancient scroll.

"Have you tried to open it?" Junpei asked, curious.

"No. Not yet. It seems that there's a special seal in it that the moment I remove it, every single shinobi in the world will quickly become aware of the scroll's existence." The teen explained, making Junpei's eye widen at this.

"I see… If that happens… Not only the Serpent Society, but groups of good and evil ninja will also come after you to try to obtain the scroll and its secrets from your hands." Junpei deduced, receiving a nod from his younger companion.

"Yeah. However… This could also be the trump card we need to finally destroy the Serpents once and for all. I'm still planning to open it regardless, Hanamura-san." Yukio explained, adopting a serious expression.

"Yukio… I see. Then let's head to the inside of my food truck. The moment you open it… There's no turning back for the both of us." Junpei said.

The two then quickly head to the inside of the vehicle, closing the mobile café from the public's view.

* * *

_**A while later...**_

**With Asuka and her friends…**

The brunette shinobi and her friends came to Asakusa's shopping district in a 'mission' to get rid of some local delinquents that were causing trouble for the local folks there.

Apparently, that was not all of it as the troublemakers were actually dolls disguised as humans. Someone might have been actually wanting to test these girls abilities.

A Shinobi Barrier was even created, making some of the girls, like Ikaruga, a bit wary of the situation.

A Shinobi Barrier, sometimes called Camouflage Barrier, is a battlespace created by shinobi to keep out civilians. It has a limited range and is mostly used for duels.

When a shinobi enters combat, it blockades off a space of a fixed size, impenetrable to the average person. It's useful for covert activities, but there is a downside. Since shinobi can sense its activation, it can give away a shinobi's position.

Shinobi with enough power can create this special type of barrier. Since those of particularly great will power can enter the barrier, it is commonly used to keep civilians out of a fight, as well as detecting the presence of other shinobi or people wielding power. In the event that one should find oneself trapped within a barrier, eliminating all enemies in the area will dispel it.

Ikaruga scolded Asuka since she didn't appear in time to help her teammates deal with the mysterious living mannequins in the Shinobi Barrier.

Currently, the girls were heading back to Hanzo Academy when suddenly…

***Boom!* *Boom!* *Crash!* *Crash!***

Several Dustards suddenly began to appear around the district, causing destruction and attacking every single civilian nearby.

"Ahhh!" People began to flee from the area in panic and fear.

Leading all of these black ninjas was what appeared to be a humanoid green monster that resembled a praying mantis. He was wielding two green scythes in his hands and used them to slash some innocent civilians next to him. This was Kamakiri, one of the higher agents of the Serpent Society.

"Find the Twilight Scroll! It must be somewhere nearby! Kill everybody that tries to get in our way!" Kamakiri yelled at the Dustards as they obeyed his orders.

Some hours ago, his master Orochi suddenly felt the seal of the legendary scroll being finally removed after a long time around this area.

And so, Orochi ordered Kamakiri to find the mystic relic, no matter what, and bring it to him.

"Hahaha! Orochi-sama will certainly reward me once I bring the legendary scroll to him." Kamakiri stated while sporting an evil grin.

"Hey, you! Stop this!" A voice suddenly called him from behind.

It was Asuka and her friends.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking everybody!?" Ikaruga demanded from him.

Kamakiri noticed that they all seemed to be shinobi in training, but simply scoffed at them.

"It's none of your business! Beat it! I don't have time to deal with some pathetic girls playing ninja right now! Get lost!" He yelled as he pointed his green scythes to them.

In response to this, the girls all decide to fight back against him by doing their Shinobi Transformations.

"**Shinobi… Tenshin**!" The five girls all exclaimed at the same time.

The Shinobi Transformation is a physical technique that uses the Attribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously.

Using the technique produces a slightly different effect for each shinobi, but in general, their look and outfit will change and they'll be able to use all of their shinobi abilities. This quick outfit change can also be put to practical use in everyday life.

The transformation outfits aren't put on physically; rather, they're the manifestations of each shinobi's idealized appearance. These looks can reflect one's inner complexes or traumas.

The Shinobi Transformation also requires the use of a Secret Ninja Art Scroll.

Ikaruga's shinobi outfit consists of a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewed across. She has a Hanzou armband pinned to her upper left arm to signify her status as the class representative. She has a short gold-trimmed white skirt and

boots of similar colors to her jacket, accentuated by black tights underneath.

Katsuragi's outfit is simplistic; composed of her usual white Hanzō school uniform, unbuttoned, revealing most of her torso underneath; particularly her breasts. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she wears long socks and her signature black and gold metal boots adorned with small blue tassels on either side, serving as her combat weapon of choice.

Yagyu's new outfit is now a pale brown jacket over a white school skirt, red plaid skirt, brown loafers, and calf-high black stockings. Around her shoulders is a black mantle with a triangle design along with the trim and two extended tails.

Hibari's outfit is reminiscent of a student in gym class. She has a light pink track jacket with the Hanzō emblem on the left chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers. Her eyes are peculiarly dotted with two pink, cross-shaped pupils.

As for Asuka, in her Shinobi attire, she dons a uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt, and a green plaid skirt to match her tie. Paired with it are black thigh high socks with brown loafers, and on each arm is a guard with bandages beneath them. On her waist are straps to hold her swords, and in this form, she continues to wear her short red scarf.

When they were finally done, the girls all charged against Kamakiri.

"We will you stop you here and now!" Asuka and her friends exclaimed.

* * *

**Back to Yukio and Junpei**

When Yukio removed the seal, the scroll somehow emitted a blue light that immediately made it be linked with the Rider's soul. This now meant that the scroll officially belonged to him.

Soon after that, the scroll soon emitted a powerful shockwave that probably spread around the entire world. It must have alerted by now every single shinobi capable of detecting this level of energy of its existence.

Yukio and Junpei were about to begin studying the scroll when an alert about Kamikiri and some Dustards attacking the shopping district finally reached them. Probably searching for the Twilight Scroll.

"So it began. Now the Serpent Society must know about the Twilight Scroll being out of the hidden temple and that it is now in possession of somebody else." Junpei spoke, confirming their new situation.

"We're running out of time! Hanamura-san, I'm going!" Yukio said, quickly exiting the food truck and heading towards the direction of the battle.

'_Good luck, Yukio!' _Junpei thought as he watched the teen go.

* * *

**At the battle site**

The Rider soon arrives at the scene and lands on the roof of a nearby building.

He then looks to see that the Hanzo girls are actually having problems dealing with Kamakiri.

'_I better hurry!' _The ninja boy thought, frowning at the sight of all the destruction caused around the area.

Yukio takes out the bottle gourd around his waist as it starts to glow. He then opens it as a purple liquid comes out and forms the Shinobi Driver around his waist and leaves the Shuriken Starter in his left hand. It was the shuriken shaped device, with a purple arm attached to it, that worked as the 'buckle' for the Driver.

He then takes out a purple ninja star in his left hand and starts doing a series of hand signs, preparing to transform himself.

"Henshin!" The black-haired boy announced.

He then inserts the ninja star into the middle of his belt and spins it with his right hand.

A purple ninja scroll comes out of Yukio's Driver and opens itself behind of him, forming a large a ring. In the middle of the ring, a purple-colored seal script style kanji showing "仮面騎士忍" (it translated into "Kamen Rider Shinobi") appeared.

The kanji then turns into a big purple shuriken symbol.

**[Dare ja?! Ore ja?! Ninja!]**

***Poof!***

Next, assembling behind Yukio is now a giant mechanical frog. It opens its mouth, bringing out pieces of armor that surrounded his entire body, eventually slamming into him.

_Kamui Yukio turned into Kamen Rider Shinobi._

Once the transformation was done, the frog disappeared into a puff of smoke while the scroll closed itself and went into Yukio's back.

**[Shinobi kenzan!]**

Now done, Shinobi heads straight into the fight.

* * *

Asuka was on one knee, panting and full of bruises, while her comrades were not looking much better and were scattered around the ground.

Kamkiri seemed to be someone considerably stronger that they couldn't defeat right now with their current strength.

The mantis-themed ninja calmly approaches her, looking sadistically at the female shinobi.

"Die!" He said, raising his scythe.

"Asuka!" Katsuragi called her.

However, before Kamakiri's attack slashed Asuka, Kamen Rider Shinobi quickly appeared before the two of them and easily stopped the monster. The Rider then kicks the evil warrior on the stomach, sending him away.

"***Gasp!*** Who are you!?" Asuka asked, surprised at seeing Shinobi help her.

But the purple ninja seemingly ignored her and faced the opponent he just kicked away.

"Kisama! Who are you!?" The evil ninja demanded furiously after being interrupted.

"I'm Kamen Rider Shinobi. The thing you're looking for is right here! Stop your attack on this place!" Shinobi declared, showing the Twilight Scroll to the evil shinobi.

"If you don't stop your attack then I will destroy this right here and now!" He continued.

"What!? That's-!" Kamakiri spoke, widening his eyes in surprise.

"This Scroll has a powerful seal in it connecting to my soul! If you want to get your hands on it, you'll have to beat me in a fight!" The Rider announced.

Quickly recovering, Kamakiri told him while adopting an evil smirk:

"Very well! As you wish! I'll have you learn what it means to make yourself an enemy of the Serpent Society!"

"Bring it on!" Shinobi replied in defiance, storing the scroll back.

"Kamen Rider Shinobi..." Ikaruga muttered as she slowly got up.

"Who exactly are you…?" Asuka asked aloud as she helped her teammates.

"Dustards!" Kamakiri yelled as several of the black ninjas appeared from out of nowhere, quickly surrounding the purple Kamen Rider.

Shinobi frowned under his helmet as he thought:

'_There are three reasons why I must win this fight.'_

* * *

#1: To regain the past I lost!

A six years old Yukio, full of serious injuries, was being shown being rescued by a group of paramedics from some abandoned facility in the outskirts of a city.

* * *

#2: To rescue Hanamura-san's younger brother from the darkness!

Yukio imagined a brown-haired young boy close to his age that shared some of Junpei's physical traits. The boy was sitting lifeless on the corner of a dark room while hugging his knees.

* * *

#3: To find the one who gave me the courage to fight back!

'_Hey, you! Don't give up! Don't lose hope!'_

Yukio imagined a gentle voice calling his six years old self, who was full of bruises and gravely injured.

* * *

"Get him!" Kamakiri ordered the Dustards as they all charged towards Shinobi.

**[NinPow Kirisute!]**

The Rider quickly brought out his Ninjato and began to easily slash all of the minions in a matter of moments.

He made some quick acrobatics moves and cart-wheels, managing to confuse them as he quickly kept dealing with the Serpent Society's minions.

There was a moment Shinobi got surrounded again by them but he quickly dispersed his enemies by using a series of breakdance likes moves, making a ruffle neck attack to kick all of the black-garbed ninjas away from him.

"Wow… Those moves..." Katsuragi spoke, sounding a bit impressed.

**[Megaton NinPow!]**

Shinobi summons a giant tornado to lift all of his targets in mid-air. Once it's gone, all of the Dustards fall hard from the sky, finally defeated as they explode one by one.

***Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!***

"Tsk! If you want something well done, do it yourself I guess… Not bad! Now let's see how you handle a true ninja!" Kamakiri spokes as he quickly appears behind Shinobi, trying to take the Rider down with a surprise attack.

But the Rider saw the attack coming and quickly defended from it.

***Clash!* *Clash!* *Clash!***

Shinobi and Kamikiri exchanges blow with each other as former's Ninjato clashes against the latter's pair of scythes.

"This ends here! I will never let you harm anybody else again!" Shinobi exclaimed to his opponent.

"Ha! Go ahead and try! It's useless! No matter what you do, we will win in the end! Once the Serpent Society finally gets the Twilight Scroll, we will rule this world with our ninjutsu!" Kamakiri replied back.

"Never! I won't let you!" Shinobi exclaimed back.

The Rider then quickly slashes Kamakiri's chest, making him wince in pain, and proceeds to deliver a series of fast kicks all around the evil ninja's body.

"Amazing… How strong is her? What sort of training he went through?" Asuka wondered as she and the other girls still observed the fight.

The Kamen Rider then punches the mantis ninja away, making the latter crash against some nearby trash bins.

"Unforgivable… You will pay for this! Long live the Serpent Society!" Kamakiri growled in rage, jumping high towards Shinobi.

"This is the end for you!" Shinobi declared, preparing to execute his finisher.

He begins to make a series of hand gestures as energy starts to be stored inside his soul.

Next, Kamen Rider Shinobi spins the shuriken in his belt and covers himself in a purple aura, now properly ready to deal the finishing blow against his opponent.

**[Finish NinPow!]**

As his Shinobi Driver announced, the ninja Rider jumps in the sky.

"**NinPow: Rider Kick no Jutsu!**" Shinobi yelled as he made a flying kick towards the green mantis-themed ninja, making his attack clash against Kamakiri's.

The two combatants clashed, trying to overcome each other. But it was for a short moment as Shinobi's kick proved to be much stronger and he eventually passes through Kamakiri, causing a great amount of damage towards the mantis ninja.

"B-Bakana! I lost!? Ahhh!" Kamakiri spoke, clenching his chest in pain while still in midair.

***Boom!***

His body then explodes and falls down hard against the ground.

As for Shinobi, he gracefully lands on the ground, on one knee.

He then got up and turns to look at Kamakiri's remains and tells, while pointing a finger at his defeated opponent:

"You have no right to call yourself a shinobi!"

**[Victory Ninjutsu!] **The Shinobi Driver announced.

* * *

With the battle finally over, Shinobi begins to walk away, to get out the scene, when a shout interrupts him:

"Hold it right there! You got some explaining to do!" Ikaruga says as she and the others walk towards him.

"Yeah! Like who are you? Are you a Shinobi? Your actions were quite flashy!" Katsuragi asks next.

But Shinobi pays no mind to them.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in dealing with you right now. And my name is Shinobi. Kamen Rider Shinobi." He answers back to them with no emotion in his voice at all.

"Kamen Rider..." Hibari mutters.

"Shinobi?" Yagyu finishes.

Shinobi takes out a small purple shuriken and makes a series of hand gestures.

"Well, it's time for me to leave.** NinPow: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" He stated as the shuriken in his hand began to glow.

***Poof!***

The item then dissipated while a cloud of smoke appeared next to the Rider. Once the smoke dissipated, something was now next to him.

Shinobi used a Summoning Technique that allows the user to transport a target to their location. The shuriken was the catalyst for it.

In this case, it was a black bike with purple flame details on both of its sides. It also had a symbol of a purple shuriken in the front. This is Kamen Rider Shinobi's personal vehicle, the Shinobi Chaser.

The Kamen Rider quickly gets on his bike, starting the ignition. Now ready to leave the area.

"Wait!" Asuka tries to stop him.

But the Rider ignored the brunette shinobi again and immediately drove away from them, finally leaving Asakusa's Shopping District while the girls watch him helplessly disappear.

He finally vanishes from their field of view, without leaving a single trace.

"Aw man. He got away." Katsuragi said, frustrated by this.

"I wonder though, who is he? Is he really a Shinobi like us?" Hibari wonders.

"I don't know, Hibari. I've never heard of him." Yagyu answers the pinkette.

"Me either. But the next time we see him, we must be ready to get some information out of him." Ikaruga says, agreeing with Yagyu.

"Yeah! I can't wait and maybe spend some time with him a little.~~" Katsuragi exclaims.

Ikaruga merely sighs at her antics

'_Kamen Rider Shinobi… Why do I get this feeling that already I saw him before somewhere?' _Asuka wonders, looking at the sky for a moment.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

_**After Shinobi's escape from the Hanzo girls...**_

Yukio was now back at Café Hana, finally able to relax a little before going back to his dormitory room at Hanzo Academy.

"Welcome back, Yukio. Are you okay?" Junpei asks Yukio in concern.

"Yeah. Just a bit tired. I managed to beat that Serpent Society member and that's what matters. And now they will surely come after me since I revealed that I have the Twilight Scroll in my possession." Yukio explained while sporting a strained smile.

"Well, that was close. But I wonder why those Hanzo Shinobi girls were there earlier at the shopping district?" Junpei said and then sighs, not knowing what's going on.

"We'll figure it out later. Can I take a break here before heading back to my dorm room?" Yukio asks his friend, sitting on a nearby chair.

* * *

**Shinobi Chronicles - ****NinPow 1 - ****My name is Shinobi!**** \- End**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Here was a brief introduction to another new idea that appeared in my head. **

The story will focus on my new original character: Kamui Yukio and his adventures as Kamen Rider Shinobi.

Here's the summary for how this story is going to work:

In the past, ten years ago, a certain incident happened when Yukio was six years old, resulting in him becoming a shinobi and also obtaining the Shinobi Driver along the way.

The main reason he fights is to destroy an organization of evil ninjas, the Serpent Society, that wants to rule the world with their ninjutsu. They were also the ones responsible for ruining Yukio and Junpei's lives in the past.

Since Yukio is also a Kamen Rider, I decide to give him a signature Rider Kick as his main finisher and also a bike that he could easily summon whenever he wants with a Summoning Jutsu.

In regards to the Senran Kagura girls, he might not ally with either the good or the evil ninjas, mainly trying to stay neutral during their fights. But they might try to fight him in order to get the Twilight Ninja Art Scroll for themselves.

I'm planning to give some powers up to Yukio and my idea is that some Shurikens act as the main items for his transformation.

That said, he might be willing to help them sometimes and appear to assist the girls from the shadows while they all keep trying to discover his real identity.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please give me some reviews if possible.**

**If you be interested, please go check my other stories.**

**See You Next Time**


	2. NinPow 2

**Hello, welcome to the second chapter of Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles.**

**Sorry for the long time it took me to write this new chapter, I was busy with college and my other stories.**

**It actually took me by surprise that a lot of people actually liked this new work of mine.**

**Hopefully, I will do my best to make people keep liking this.**

**Really, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Now, onto the story.**

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

***Sounds***

**[Shinobi Driver] **

**Special Attacks**

* * *

**Late afternoon - Sometime after Shinobi defeated Kamakiri **

**On the roof of a tall building... **

We can see the five elite students from the Hebijo Academy, looking down at the busy streets of the district beneath them.

Just like the Hanzo Academy girls, they also watched the fight between Kamen Rider Shinobi and the agent of the Serpent Society. All of them in their respective shinobi outfits.

_**Hikage**_ is a pale skin girl with medium length green hair and amber eyes in a furtive or feral glance and an emotionless expression. She tends to stick her tongue out when on the prowl.

She wears a dingy torn up yellow and black striped shirt with a snake patterned and black frill trim that is very short, stopping at the bust line, showing a lot of cleavages. Because of this, it can only properly cover one of her shoulders.

She has thin necklaces around her neck, and black leather constricts going down her arms and legs, which carry knives. Her blue jeans have gashes and rips. The zipper is down and the belt unbuckled, with leather constricts below the knees and a red snake pattern on the left thigh. Lastly, she has snake tattoos on her left hip, shoulder, and chest.

_**Yomi **_is a fair skin girl with long blonde hair with a small green clip in it.

Her outfit is somewhat reminiscent of a maid. She wears a teal green dress with a white slip underneath. The top of her dress only comes up to the bustline and a single white-collar wrap around her neck.

On her arms, she has long white gloves and green diamond-shaped arm sleeves with white frill underneath. Around her waist is a small white apron with shuriken pattern on them, and a belt that holds a brown bag and a strip of replacement darts for her crossbow weapon.

She wears a teal beret with a large white bow on the back of it and an even larger bow on the back of her dress. Under her dress are a pair of white stockings covered by long brown boots with black bows at the top, and her signature giant sword rests on her back.

_**Mirai**_ is a short black haired girl in gothic lolita fashion.

She wears a black, white and dark teal frilled dress and bonnet with cat ears, cattail, and what looks like black angel wings on her back. She wears white stockings and black dress shoes with black ring anklets with cat heads. She carries a European style umbrella that matches her dress in design, and like Yagyuu, she wears a black eye-patch with red tomoe over her left eye. (Yagyū's is on the right)

_**Haruka**_ has blonde hair that is curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top.

She wears what resembles pink and white lingerie with white cups, and a diamond-shaped opening revealing her cleavage. On her legs and arms are white garments, and she wears a thin white bottom with simple pink high heels. On her back is a large white lab coat lined with many different vials filled with hazardous chemicals.

And lastly,** Homura** is wearing a black and red school uniform with a shirt that exposes a sizeable amount of her midriff, a very short miniskirt and a pair of thick knee-high school girl socks. On her back, she dons six sword sashes to hold her katanas.

Initially, they only pretended to test the abilities of Asuka and her teammates. The evil ninjas were surprised to get the opportunity to watch a certain Kamen Rider show up and fight.

"So that was the rumored guy… Kamen Rider Shinobi…" Homura spoke up, deep in thought.

For her, he actually seemed to be a worthy opponent to fight with. Not like Asuka, who she seemed a bit disappointed with.

"From the reports, he only shows up when the Serpent Society is somehow involved. And he doesn't really seem to care about the rest of the good or evil ninjas, not really siding with any of the sides." Haruka commented to her friend.

"What exactly is he after? Also, I still can't understand how he is the only one that can fight against the Serpent Society while even the most experienced shinobis struggle a bit against them." Yomi wondered.

"Maybe he wants to hunt them like some sort of prey?" Hikage asked, sporting a grin. The thought of fighting Yukio suddenly came to her mind as well.

"That was certainly an interesting fight. Just like the girls, I could also imagine that shinobi as one of my wonderful dolls." Haruka spoke, not only referring to Yukio but also about the Hanzo girls.

"So, how was the legendary shinobi's granddaughter?" Yomi asked Homura about Asuka.

"Not nearly as skilled as I expected her to be. She is unlike Shinobi." The tanned girl scoffed.

"In other words, Hanzo Academy is full of push-overs: No threat at all." Hikage agreed.

"We can ignore them for the time being. They'll soon find out who the true shinobis are." Mirai declared.

'_Fufufu… I wonder who you are under that purple mask of yours?' _Haruka wondered, staring at a picture of the Rider that she took during his fight. This also made her quickly remember something.

"By the way, has anyone else noticed the platinum-colored scroll Shinobi was carrying?" Homura asked the others as they nodded to her.

"Yes. There was certainly something powerful in that scroll of his. I could feel it… Now that I think about it… We should probably investigate why the Serpent Society member that he killed was so shocked by the scroll. Let's report back to sensei and the director." Haruka suggested to the other girls as they all left the area, leaving no traces behind.

* * *

_**Narrator:**__ Shinobi were once servants of the feudal lords that ruled Japan in the past, specializing in espionage, subversion, and assassination._

_With the influx of western culture after the Meiji Restoration, the feudal system began to collapse, causing them to fade from public consciousness._

_However, even in modern times the need for shinobi still exists. Their employers are primarily politicians and corporations. Most who employ them merely as tools to satisfy their own greed._

_As a result, shinobi are responsible for crimes throughout Japan, and the government moved to confront them. This spawned the creation of Good Shinobi schools to combat Evil Shinobi who break the law._

[In some sort of battlefield, we can see the Hanzo Ninja Academy students and the Hebijo Academy elite group preparing to fight each other, with Asuka and Homura leading their respective teams.]

_**Narrator: **__However, they are nothing compared to the forces of a greater danger on the loose in the form of the Serpent Society: an organization of dark ninjas that aim to take over the world with their ninjutsu._

[A battalion of Dustards appears from out of nowhere as it begins to attack both ninja teams, with Karasu leading them while Orochi is observing the fight from the distance, resting on a throne.

The dark forces quickly corner the shinobi girls, who now look injured and full of bruises.]

***Several shurikens being throw***

***Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!***

[When things were about to get worse, a new figure appears and uses many shurikens to destroy all the Dustards, leaving only Karasu, who avoids the attack at the last second.

Now everybody looks at the newcomer, who is standing on the top of a Japanese castle, with the light of the full moon illuminating him. It is revealed to be Kamen Rider Shinobi as he has his arms crossed and stares back at them.]

_**Insert Opening Theme: IZANAGI by Sakuramen and Hideya Tawada - Opening theme of Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi **_

**(Instrumental)**

_**Narrator: **__The only one who can fight the Serpent Society on equal grounds is the legendary ninja… Kamen Rider Shinobi!_

**Higashi no sora wo**

**Akaku so mete **

**Kodo o hajimeta **

**Yumeutsutsu**

_(My heart began throbbing as the eastern sky grew red)_

We see Yukio looking at the sky, clenching a fist as he adopts a serious expression.

**Hikari ga shimesu **

**Shinjitsu e to **

**Haruka ayumitashite**

_(Walking on the path stretching out to the truth,_

_Revealed by the light shining between dream and reality)_

The Rider walks through the busy streets of the city, passing through the Hanzo Ninja Academy students and the Hebijo Academy elite group. Asuka and Homura both stop to look back worriedly at him as he disappears.

**ikuseiso wo o hete kawaranu**

**tayutau negai ni mi o kogashi**

**ima o motome tsudzukete**

_(Suffering as my wandering ideals persisted endlessly,_

_I desperately sought after the present.)_

An injured six years old Yukio walks through an endless darkness, crying while also refusing to give up. He has the Twilight Ninja Scroll firmly in his hands.

The scenes changes to show Junpei thinking sadly about his little brother, Touma, who seems to be in a hospital room while looking to be in a critical condition with several medical machines attached to him.

**tokini kizutsuki tsukare hatete**

**utsumuita to shite mo hitomi ni wa**

**moyuru chishio ga tagiru**

_(Though at times I may fall with wounds or falter in my goals,_

_The boiling blood in my eyes will always rise up again.)_

An army of Dustards is awaiting for Yukio, all looking ready to kill him. Orochi and Karasu can be seen of the back, commanding them to attack the Rider.

At this, the two female ninja groups suddenly arrive to help him, with Asuka smiling to him while Homura sports a grin towards Yukio.

**Hazeru! **

_(Blossom out!)_

**hitohira no omoi kakete**

**mugen ni saita chigiri wa kagayaku**

_(Even just the petals of your dreams_

_Can bring your dreams to fruition)_

The wind blows strong for a moment as petals of a cherry blossom fall around Yukio.

He then summons the Shinobi Driver on his waist and becomes Kamen Rider Shinobi!

He uses several combinations of fire, water, earth and wind techniques together with the shinobi girls as they easily keep destroying all the Dustards around them.

**Asenu! **

_(Blossom out!)_

**chikai wa oozora o mai**

**yuukyuu no toki koete**

_(Those vows will soar across the sky for all eternity)_

Karasu charges at them, creating a powerful energy slash against the group. This makes Shinobi, Asuka, and Homura combine their attacks to counter the attack of the dark shinobi.

**Shinobi no michi e izanau~**

_(Calling for the way of the shinobi!)_

The final scene shows Shinobi and Kasaru crossing blades with each other with a burning Japanese castle on the back while the rest of the scene is divided into two:

All ninja girls are on the left rooting for the Kamen Rider.

On the right, Orochi is imposing a dark aura while being accompanied by several Dustards.

An explosion of energy happens and the full title of the fanfic appears, with Kamen Rider Shinobi's Shuriken Starter behind of the title:

**[****Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles]**

* * *

**NinPow 2: Seireis and Ride Shurikens**

* * *

**Hanzo Academy - Old Building**

Asuka and the others reported to Kiriya what happened at Asakusa's Shopping District. They told him about the puppets that they encountered and the sudden attack of the Serpent Society.

"I see… From what I heard, you were attacked by quite a skilled puppeteer." Kiriya explained to the five in front of him.

"What are this puppeteer's goals? Why did they attack us?" Ikaruga asked.

"It's impossible to tell right now…" He answered, looking away for a moment.

Deciding to change topics, Asuka makes another question:

"Do you know anything about the black ninjas that attacked the district? Or the green monster leading them?"

'_So they finally decided to move to a more open level...'_ Kiriya thought while adopting a dark expression.

"Who are they, sensei?" Yagyu asked while Hibari looked worried at her.

"They are all members of the Serpent Society. An organization of dark ninjas that plans to take over the world with their unique ninjutsu." Their sensei revealed.

"What!? To take over the world!?" Katsuragi repeated, frowning.

Kiriya proceeded to explain that the ones in black robes were called of Hoshizuku Ninjas - Dustards. They are the force of the organization that works as its footsoldiers and the lowest rank amongst them.

They are armed with short swords, white smoke bombs, red explosive balls, and energy shurikens. While they are not as powerful as an agent like Kamakiri, they are far faster and can be quite the hassle to dispatch.

As for the humanoid praying mantis, Kamakiri, he was a Majin.

The **Majins** are considered as some of the higher-ranking members and special fighters within the Serpent Society. They have enough authority to at least command a platoon of Dustards.

All of them were once humans, who in their thirst for and greed for power, decided to turn into dark ninja monsters that now server Orochi.

Leaving the evil ninjas aside, they are considered one of the biggest threats in the Shinobi Community alongside the Yomas.

"But if they are that dangerous, shouldn't we do something immediately about them?" Ikaruga suggested to Kiriya once he finished explaining.

"It's not that simple. Unfortunately, groups of both good and evil ninjas already tried once to fight them. But our skills and Ninja Arts somehow don't work completely on them." The sensei told the girls while making a grim face.

"No..." Hibari spoke horrified at this while Yagyu tried to comfort her.

"But what about Kamen Rider Shinobi? He did manage to beat that mantis man." Asuka commented.

"Kamen Rider Shinobi… So he appeared once again..." Kiriya said, sounding serious at this.

"Do you know who the heck is that guy?" Katsuragi asked her teacher.

The gray-haired man now proceeds to explain to them about the purple vigilante.

A mysterious and skilled shinobi, nobody knows who he really is under that mask of his.

They are only aware that he has some sort of personal grudge towards the Serpent Society and is certain to appear whenever they are involved.

There are also tales about him saving both good and evil ninjas from Majins, revealing that he didn't side with any of the factions, preferring to fight in a one-man crusade on his own.

"He is called of Kamen Rider due to his unknown armor and the fact that he mostly leaves his fights while riding his black bike," Kiriya added.

"Is there any way for us to find him or at least attempt to contact him?" Yagyu asked as her master only shook his head.

"He is very clever in covering his tracks. Both the good and evil factions already tried to recruit him, but he quickly disappears, not wanting anything with the rest of us. He shows no interest in anything else besides the Serpent Society."

As the six kept discussing these events, the girls were eventually dismissed as they are warned by their sensei to keep training in order to prepare themselves for whatever the future holds for them.

As he saw his students finally leave the secret room, Kiriya got in deep thought.

He now remembered that Asuka mentioned about Shinobi showing a platinum-colored scroll to Kamakiri and began to sweat.

'_Masaka… Does Shinobi actually has the Twilight Scroll in his hands!? I must inform Hanzo-sama immediately!'_

* * *

**At the Serpent Society's Hideout...**

"Kamen Rider Shinobi… I never expected him to be the dark horse." Orochi commented as he heard about Kamakiri being killed by the Rider.

"What should we do now, Orochi-sama? He is now the one in possession of the Twilight Scroll." Karasu asked as he kneeled in front of his master.

"It won't take long now to uncover his identity. One: He hates us - The Serpent Society. Two: It's not any ninja that can use the Rider Shurikens. Three: He will come to us because he wants to destroy us." Orochi declared.

"It is as you say, my lord." Karasu agreed with this.

"Inform all the Majins about this, Karasu. Whoever gets the Twilight Ninja Art Scroll from Shinobi and hands it to me will be properly rewarded." Orochi announces while smirking maliciously under his helmet.

* * *

**Nighttime**** \- In front of Hanzo Academy**

Junpei decides to give Yukio a ride to his dormitory as the latter still needed some rest from his last battle.

The food truck stopped in front of the Academy's gates and the young Rider got out from the passenger's seat.

"Thanks for the ride, Hanamura-san." Yukio thanked his friend.

"No problem, Yukio. Just be sure to not force your body and try to get some proper rest. I will call you later if I discover anything important." Junpei replied to the teen.

"Alright then. Later."

At this, Junpei drove away while Yukio waved at him.

* * *

**Dormitory - Yukio's room**

Now, finally, in his room, the young rider locks the door and the windows, taking out the mystical Twilight Scroll from his student's bag.

"Oi. We arrived. We are now in my room. I'm going to open the scroll." He said while staring at the said item in his hand.

As he did that, the young man decides to let it hang at one of the walls of his simple room.

Now open, the scroll revealed the painting of a frog standing on a rock with a battle gourd next to it.

Suddenly, the eyes of the frog began to move around, looking alive, as it scanned its new surroundings.

"I see… So this is your personal room." It finally spoke.

"Yeah. So... Are you really capable of helping me get stronger?" Yukio asked, narrowing his eyes at the frog in the painting.

Some hours ago, after the battle with Kamakiri, Yukio and Junpei opened the platinum-colored scroll to find out that a spirit by the name of Gamano was residing within the mystical relic.

To their surprise, Gamano revealed that he was the scroll's guardian spirit and agreed to help Yukio get stronger. He believed that the boy certainly has some untapped potential inside of him that could eventually turn him into a formidable shinobi.

"Yes, I can. After all… It's not anyone that can get their hands into the Twilight Ninja Scroll. For you to get out of the temple I resided alive is already proof enough for me that you have the potential I respect, Kamui Yukio." Gamano replied.

"Then what should I do? What sort of training or trial I must pass through? When can we begin?" Yukio asked, sounding very eager to begin at any moment.

"Patience, young one. Being this impatience will only end hindering your own progress. True strength cannot be achieved instantly from day to nighttime." Gamano warned the young ninja, adopting a stern expression for an instant.

"So first, tell me about your abilities. If the Serpent Society and the Majins are really as bad as you say, then we must be ready for whatever they sent against us." The toad suggested as Yukio complied.

The two began to discuss what were Yukio's abilities, his weak and strong points, and his ninja techniques. And lastly the Shinobi Energy, a mystical source of energy unique to certain individuals that allowed Yukio to become a Kamen Rider in the first place.

"Interesting… So you can use the elements of nature in your favor, having some sort of natural affinity with them. Hmm… Your Shinobi Energy is definitely abnormal even amongst the Shinobis for you to be able to do so." Gamano.

"I needed to adapt… To learn whatever I could in order to face the Serpent Society. Against their ruthlessness and evil, every skill might be necessary to fight them back." Yukio explained, adopting a painful expression.

Noticing this, Gamano decides to not pry any further. At least not for now.

"Well, can you now show me your Shinobi Driver equipment?" The toad asked, trying to change of subject.

"Sure." The dark-haired boy complied and brought his silver gourd, summoning his ninja belt and Shuriken Starter.

He left the objects on his desk as Gamano proceeded to analyze them. He also brought out the shuriken he used to summon his Shinobi Chaser as well.

Upon closer inspection, one could see that the Shinobi Chaser's shuriken was a purple one with the symbol of a bike imprinted on it.

"The Shinobi Driver… And these must be the Ride Shurikens that you use?" Gamano asked Yukio, gesturing towards his personal equipment.

The **Ride Shurikens** were special items that can be used alongside the Shinobi Driver System to power up its user. Currently, Yukio only has his Shuriken Starter and the Shinobi Chaser.

"Yes… This is the gear I use to fight against the forces of the Serpent Society. I only know that my equipment was made specifically to counter the powers of the Majins. Although, I'm unaware of its origins." The ravenette replied.

"I see… Then I believe that the first step into making you stronger is to increase your current arsenal. I will help you by creating more of these Ride Shurikens." The toad offered.

"Nani!? Can you really do that!?" A surprised Yukio asked, wanting to confirm what he just heard from the toad.

"Yes. After analyzing your items, I can see that a process to make more Ride Shurikens is possible. But it won't be so simple. That is one of the things I, or rather, the Twilight Scroll can do to aid in your mission and make you evolve."

"Huh? And why is that? What I need to do?"

"First of all, you need to find certain **Seireis** and get their essences so that I can make new shurikens. It's kind of like when a shinobi is trying to learn a new Hiden Ninpo, but you have to find an already existing spirit instead of imagining it." Gamano explained to his new user.

* * *

_**Hiden Ninpō **_(Secret Ninja Arts), also known as Summoning Arts, are secret shinobi techniques that exhibit a paranormal power by embodying a creature imagined within the mind. To use Secret Ninja Arts you need a Secret Ninja Art scroll which all shinobi carry around with them.

When you summon, it can be anything you want. It doesn't matter if it's a real or imaginary creature. However, the summoning is greatly affected by the person's innate characteristics or in other words "compatibility." This is also the reason why some shinobi can summon more than one being. If you try to something at random, chances are the summoning will be a failure.

Sometimes, a shinobi family line has a bearing on one's summoning beast. The trend is particularly strong in families where there is more than one generation of practicing shinobi.

The techniques can be through the use of weapons or fighting styles, elemental affinities, summoning ninja animals, and many others, but not limited to only one thing, as one can attain the ability to combine the types, like an affinity imbued weapon.

**Applications**

**Weapon:** Those who practice the use of specific weapons can use them as part of the art.

**Affinity:** Those who use raw elemental (or non-elemental) energy as an attack.

**Summon:** Those who use the abilities of their summon to aid them in their assault by summoning the creature itself. (i.e. Asuka's Toad Summoning, Yumi's White Widow.)

**Self:** Those who use themselves as part of the art and temporarily gain new abilities and potentially altered fighting styles. Some may even take on characteristics of their summon creature. (i.e. Homura's Crimson Lotus, Miyabi's Paradiso of the Abyss.)

* * *

"_**Seireis... **_" Yukio muttered the word he just heard from the being inside the Twilight Scroll.

* * *

_**Seireis**_(Spirits) are beings that inhabit or embody a particular place, object, or natural phenomenon. They are creatures that the shinobis are also aware of alongside the Yomas.

However, unlike the Yomas, they are more known by humans in general, though they are often believed to be creatures of fiction and legends.

The Seireis are often referred to as any supernatural entity that can bring prosperity or harm to human beings, interfering with their lives in one way or another. This includes the Japanese Gods, more conventional malevolent demons, Youkais, folklore creatures, deities, and even the Judeo-Christian angels.

Some Seireis also end becoming the Summoning Beast of some shinobis that manage to domain their Hiden Ninpo.

* * *

"As expected, this really is not simple, huh? But… Do you have at least a suggestion about which one I should look out for first?" Yukio asked the guardian spirit.

"Yes, I do. In fact, it will be your first trial, young man. I advise you to first look out for a frog Seirei." Gamano suggested to him.

"A frog… Seirei? Are you suggesting that because of the fact that the Seirei spirit of Kurogame Oogama is inside of my Shuriken Starter?" Yukio asked, picking the purple item and inspecting it for a moment.

* * *

_**Kurogane Oogama **_is the name of the giant mechanical frog who materializes behind of Kamen Rider Shinobi's armor whenever Yukio needed to transform. He is also a powerful frog Seirei that decided to act as Yukio's guardian spirit due to certain circumstances that have yet to be revealed.

* * *

"Exactly. Since you already have the strength of a powerful frog Seirei under your control, finding a new one that might come to aid you is certainly possible." The mystical frog answered to the young Rider.

The guardian then began to channel some energy inside of the scroll and soon created some shurikens, handing them over to Yukio.

One unusual thing about these shurikens was that they were completely transparent as the young shinobi carefully inspected them.

"Those are Blank Ride Shurikens, they don't possess the essence of any Seirei within them. You must use them to harness the power of any spirit you wish to use for your mission." The ancient creature explained.

"Very well. I understand. Thank you." The Rider thanked the spirit as he stored the blank relics in his inventory.

* * *

**Some days later…**

**At a Japanese garden within Hanzo Academy's surroundings…**

The clear, circulating water contributes to keeping the air fresh throughout the summer as it accumulates in the pond.

The stones are laid out in accordance with strict rules, depending on their shapes and sizes.

They often are twinned by pairs and by style contrast (a male rock opposed to a female rock).

With the advent of the tea ceremony, the lantern became a leading element in the layout of a Japanese garden. Originally intended to guide the visitors during nocturnal celebrations, its light was also considered as the light of knowledge clearing away the clouds of ignorance.

Sculptured in stone, the Yukimi-gata lantern or snow lantern, which can be admired here is of current use. Placed near water it provides an architectural element which contrasts with the natural components of the garden.

Bridges are privileged sites in a Japanese garden, where one will linger and take in the beauty of the landscape, watch the carps swimming in their watery elements, and enjoy the softness of the breeze.

The Japanese show a natural ability to interpret the charm of plants and flowers in order to express their joys and pains. Their communion with nature manifests itself through an elaborate symbolism and that is why their interest for the plant realm has become a real passion.

The pine trees are pruned regularly, to keep their shapes in harmony with the surroundings. Some have an airy silhouette with widespread branches, others are dense and compact, while still others lean over as if battered by the wind.

The lotus, or "flower of Buddha", is considered a divine and sacred plant. Resting on the placid surface of the pond, it is a perfect aid to contemplation.

We now see Asuka and her friends searching for frogs in the area in order to help the brunette overcome her fear for the little green animals.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Some days ago, Kiriya made a training exercise with the five shinobi in training in order to check how each of their respective Hiden Ninpos was progressing as of lately.

Unfortunately, Asuka is the only one who still hasn't managed to summon her own beast, failing in the training's task.

Troubled by this, Asuka first tried to search what animal would best suit her on her own. But she couldn't come up with an answer until his grandfather Hanzo appeared eventually to check on her.

There, he revealed to her that a summon is sometimes determined by one's blood. Even more so for families where shinobis are brought forth in almost every generation.

When Asuka asked what animal represented their family, Hanzo revealed that it was the tree frog.

This ended freaking the young girl as she actually grew up while being afraid of them.

In response to this, her grandfather just said to her that this phobia of frogs was merely another trial a shinobi like must learn to overcome.

In the end, albeit still a little reluctant, Asuka complied and promised him that she would do her best.

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

"But it's easier said than actually done!" Asuka exclaimed as he was comically trying to get rid of several frogs that suddenly covered her body while her friends tried to help her as well.

"Hold still, Asuka!" Katsuragi said, grabbing her chest.

A bit far from them, two individuals watched the girls deal with the small frogs present in the area while standing on the garden's bridge. It was Kiriya and Hanzo.

Hanzo was an old man with grey hair tied to a long ponytail, having a beard of the same color. He was wearing a green jacket on top of a lime-green kimono and traditional sandals with white socks.

While the girls were comically still busy trying to help Asuka, who was now crying a bit while being covered in frogs, get over her fear, the two gentlemen were discussing things in private.

"I suppose that checking on Asuka is not the only reason you're here for?" Kiriya asked his senior.

"I heard that the girls were attacked by puppets and also learned about the Serpent Society," Hanzo replied.

"I see. So the news already reached you."

"I'm sure you know what this means. All of them began their moves." Hanzo spoke as he and Kiriya now adopted serious expressions.

"The Hebijo Academy. It's from where the puppeteer comes from? So one of our old enemies really was behind this attack?" Kiriya wanted to confirm.

"Light cannot exist without shadows. While some shinobi work for national stability and maintaining peace, there are others that secretly serve those who only pursue their own desires.

The history of shinobi mirrors the feud between the light and dark factions" Hanzo simply replied to the question.

* * *

There are _**'offcially' **_three Classifications for shinobi:

**Good Shinobi:** The general term for Shinobi who work under the government to further national interests. They do not use their powers for personal gain, and will always help other good shinobi. Good Shinobi are trained in a specially designated academy. Graduates are then sent on missions by the national government. Most missions involve protection, espionage, and other various tasks of national interest. They're sometimes also asked to do dirty work like assassinating enemies of the state, so the label isn't as clear cut as it seems.

**Evil Shinobi: **The general term for Shinobi who work behind the scenes, typically for corrupt businesses or politicians. They are trained at clandestine schools to mercilessly to perform any task at the client's request, no matter how illegal or dirty. Though a client's orders are absolute, Evil Shinobi are generally so devious that it's not uncommon for them to turn on the client. In truth, they act only in their best interests.

**Rogue Shinobi:** Shinobi, good or evil, who have been exiled from the shinobi world and marked for death.

As for the_** 'unofficial'**_ categories:

The Serpent Society is fully composed of** Dark Shinobis,** individuals who make use of dark and forbidden ninja arts, casting away their own humanity. They turn into monsters in order to fulfill their personal desires, not caring about the possible cost of the lives of many innocents.

As for Yukio, he is on a category entirely of his own, being labeled as a **Vigilante Shinobi**. While he fights for personal reasons, he still uses his abilities to also save those under the attack of the Serpent Society besides fighting the Majins.

So far, for not attacking any ninjas of the good or the evil factions, he was not considered a rogue ninja.

* * *

"Although our girls are still in training, they're shinobi nevertheless. Now that our enemies have returned and became active once again to wage war against us, they may have to fight eventually. Especially by taking the Serpent Society into account as well.

Until we know the enemy's plan, we must be prepared for everything." Hanzo commented to Kiriya.

"Yes, sir. But Hanzo-sama… There is still one more thing we should be careful with." Kiriya spoke, drawing the elder's curiosity.

"Is it about Kamen Rider Shinobi?" The legendary ninja asked as if he knew what he was about to hear.

"There is a possible chance that he might have found the Twilight Ninja Art Scroll," Kiriya announces, making Hanzo's eyes widen at this revelation.

"What!?" Hanzo quietly asked him back.

As the two kept talking with each other and the girls were still dealing with the frogs, nobody seemed to notice something spying on them from above.

Or rather, to be more precise, a drone was flying above the garden recording everything that was happening there.

* * *

**At the same time**

**With Yukio and Junpei…**

Junpei's food truck was parked on a nearby street as the two males were on a local park, sitting on a plastic table.

The two individuals were currently using a tablet that also happened to be controlling the same drone that was spying on the good shinobis back at the garden.

"This garden… It might seem to be so rich with enough spiritual energy. It might be the place I'm searching for, Hanamura-san. I certain to find a frog Seirei there." Yukio commented while looking at the beautiful Japanese garden that was captured on the drone's camera.

"Good to know, Yukio. I'm glad my drone is able to help you out like this." Junpei replied, smiling lightly to his companion as he kept controlling the drone through a wireless connection.

For normal views, Junpei looked like a simple owner of a food truck that made delicious delicacies, but that was far from the truth.

He provided support to Yukio from the sidelines, being a skilled hacker, tech expert and excellent collector of information while the young Rider handed the fights against their enemies.

The trust between the two was strong as they made a great duo.

"But damn… It seems that Hanzo and Kiriya now might know already that you have the Twilight Scroll." Junpei spoke, frowning as he looked at said two from the drone's camera.

"Yeah. This will be problematic, but not the worst problem. I will find a way to deal with them eventually if they try to get in my way. I still don't trust the faction of the good ninjas as well." Yukio assured.

The black-haired teen then noticed from the corner of the camera that Asuka was being groped on her chest by Katsuragi as the latter was 'attempting' to remove a frog that was in the middle of the brunette's chest.

"..." The two looked speechless and unsure of how to react at the ridiculous scene as their drone carefully left the area.

* * *

**Some hours later...**

**Nighttime **

**On the top of a building…**

Yukio was now ready to go to the garden, assuming that nobody was probably there at this late of the night.

He takes out the bottle gourd around his waist as it starts to glow and summons the Shinobi Driver and the Shuriken Starter.

He then takes out a purple ninja star in his left hand and starts doing a series of hand signs, preparing to transform himself.

"Henshin!" The black-haired boy announced, inserting the ninja star into the middle of his belt as he spins it with his right hand.

**[Dare ja?! Ore ja?! Ninja!]**

***Poof!***

Kurogane Oogama assembles behind Yukio. It opens its mouth, bringing out pieces of armor that surrounded the teen's entire body, eventually slamming into him.

**[Shinobi kenzan!]**

Now fully transformed, Kamen Rider Shinobi ran towards the border of the rooftop and jumped.

As he falls, the ninja Rider makes a cross gesture with his fingers as smoke suddenly envelops him.

***Poof!***

Once the smoke dissipated, the Kamen Rider was now sporting a hang glider as he flew towards the night sky. All while looking at the city that was Asakusa's district of Tokyo.

* * *

**At the Garden**

Shinobi eventually arrived at the garden that the people Hanzo Academy were at earlier and gracefully landed there.

He examined his surroundings for a while as he carefully approached the pond in the center of his current location.

He crossed his finger in a cross gesture again as he gathered energy to summon a Shinobi Barrier.

Apparently, the best way to find a Seirei most of the time was by casting a Shinobi Barrier around a specific area.

The Rider was about to make a barrier when he suddenly decides to change of idea, throwing a kunai in a random direction, apparently hitting someone that was hiding nearby.

"Show yourself. I know you're hiding there. The same for the other four of you!" The Kamen Rider demanded.

As soon as she said that, five familiar faces suddenly revealed themselves from their hiding spots: Asuka, Ikagura, Katsuragi, Yagyu, and Hibari respectively. All of them already in their shinobi outfits.

"So it's you girls from the other days..." Shinobi simply stated.

"We noticed that a drone was spying on the surroundings of this garden. As if scouting for something. Instead of destroying it, we decided to wait for its user to show up eventually." Ikaruga declared as she glared at him.

'_I see. Clever. So they decided to ambush me here? Not bad.'_ Shinobi thought, feeling impressed.

'_But the truth is that we couldn't pursue it because we were still dealing with the frogs back then.'_ Asuka thought, feeling slightly embarrassed for a moment.

"Look, I don't want trouble. I'm just wanting to meet someone here. Once I'm done, I will leave. I promise." Shinobi tried to explain.

"And we still need to have a word with you, Shinobi. And you will answer them to us, even we have to resort to force. Why are you so obsessed in fighting against the Serpent Society?" Yagyu asked, looking suspiciously at him.

"This is none of your business. And a word of advice, don't fight them. It's dangerous, whether you're a shinobi or not doesn't matter against someone of their caliber." The Rider calmly replied to her.

"What!?" Katsuragi growled, feeling offended with his words.

"Do not get it wrong. I'm not saying that you aren't skilled ninjas. But the Serpent Society is on a whole different level." Shinobi told them.

"And who are you to decide that!?" The blonde asked back, now cracking her knuckles.

"This is for your own good. I don't want anybody else getting dragged unnecessarily to this fight. Please, leave me alone. I really don't wish to fight you." The Kamen Rider told the girls, prepared to grab his Ninjato for the worst-case scenario.

Seeing the tension building up, Asuka tried to quickly defuse the situation before it could get any worse while Hibari looked worried at everybody.

"W-Wait! Let's try to talk first! We don't really have a reason to fight each other, right?" The brunette tried to argue, making all eyes land on her.

'_Asuka...'_ Shinobi thought while looking at her for a moment.

"Asuka. He is still trespassing the property." Ikaruga said as she draws her blade and pointed it at the purple ninja in front of her.

Suddenly, a new voice caught the attention of all of them.

"Well, well. I finally found you, Kamen Rider Shinobi!" A sinister voice.

From the darkness of the night, a new figure appeared, followed by several Dustards.

It was a Majin with the appearance of a humanoid boar with red eyes wearing heavy armor. The monster was also carrying a huge hammer.

"Hehehe! Once I finally get my hands into the Twilight Scroll, Orochi-sama will greatly reward me. Now that I, the great Inoshishi, is here, your time's up, Shinobi!" The malevolent being proclaimed while looking arrogantly at the young Rider.

"Damm. Just what I needed." Shinobi commented as he prepared to fight.

"The Serpent Society!" Asuka exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Oh~ And what do we have here? Five shinobis in training? And they are all beautiful girls." Inoshishi said, looking at them with lust.

"Be careful, everyone! We must expect this Majin to be dangerous! Don't let your guard down!" Ikaruga warned everyone.

"Hehehe. It's useless, girl. Once I kill this annoying Kamen Rider, I will make the five of you my sex slaves!" The Majin announced, making all the six young shinobis look at him in shock.

"N-no..." Hibari cried, slightly frightened, as Yagyu got closer to the pinkette.

"Don't worry, Hibari. I won't let him get near you!" Yagyu assured her.

"Yagyu-chan..." Hibari called the eye-patch girl back.

Kamen Rider Shinobi began to look at the Majin in front of him in utter disgust as he projected a Shinobi Barrier, making everybody notice the change of scenery and look at him.

"***Gasp!*** A Shinobi Barrier!?" Asuka called as she observed how the sky got purple and began to warp.

**[NinPow Kirisute!]**

"Unforgivable… Your days are counted, Majin!" The purple Rider exclaimed as he charged against Inoshishi and his minions.

At this, Asuka and her friends decided to simply roll along with Shinobi for the moment and began to charge against the forces of dark ninjas.

"Get them!" Inoshishi commanded as his Dustards went towards the six shinobis.

As the forces of good and evil clashed, it was soon apparent that the Dustards, despite their numerical advantage, stood no chance against the teenagers they were fighting against.

'_They are actually pretty good.'_ Shinobi thought as he saw Asuka and Ikaruga easily slashing and destroying some of the Dustards that tried to attack the two of them.

"**NinPow: Katon no Jutsu!**" Shinobi yelled while making some hand signs.

**[Flame NinPow!]**

Some fire appeared from the Rider's hands as he used it to burn some Dustards in front of him.

The Purple Warrior then notices a single Dustard attempting to strike Katsuragi from behind.

"Watch out!" He yelled to her as he threw a single shuriken, hitting the Dustard on the head and instantly killing it.

The blonde was momentarily surprised at his but kept it for later as he and others kept fighting the remaining minions.

"**Hiden Ninpo:** **Tornado Spindle!**" Katsuragi called out.

She crouches down and balances herself on her hands. She then begins to spin around like a breakdancer and whips up a tornado as she does so.

As she performed her special attack, Katsuragi manages to quickly destroy the rest of the Dustards.

"Heh. Piece of cake! What do you think, Shino-!?"

Once done, she smirks towards Kamen Rider Shinobi to see how he would react to this, only to find out that he already went ahead of her to fight against Inoshishi.

"What the- Hey!" Katsuragi soon follows after him.

"You will pay for the lives you ruined, Majin!" The purple Rider declared to the monster as his blade and the boar's hammer kept clashing against each other.

"Ha! Go ahead and try! You will eventually fail! Just like every vermin that got in my way!" The humanoid creature boasted while sporting a malicious grin.

The two of em kept fighting against each other while the girls only watched, unsure of what to do.

"Hold still! Hand over the Twilight Scroll!" Inoshishi ordered as he slammed his hammer down, causing a small earthquake around the area.

"The Twilight Scroll? What's he talking about?" Katsuragi asked aloud, not sure of what the Majin wanted.

Asuka kept her eyes in Shinobi and finally noticed an unusual platinum-colored scroll around the Rider's belt. She could also feel a powerful aura on it.

'_That scroll… Could that be what the Majin's after?!' _She thought while staring at the item.

As Inoshishi lifted his hammer to attack again, the Kamen Rider quickly appeared in front of him before he could do so and performed a series of multiples slashes against the Majin's chest.

However…

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Shinobi!" Inoshishi growled and suddenly punched Shinobi in the stomach with enough force to send him flying at the pond in the center of the garden.

"Argh!" The rider exclaimed as he sank into the water.

***Splash!***

"Shinobi!" Asuka called him.

The girls then looked back at Inoshishi and noticed that he slowly recovered, now looking extremely furious.

"I will not be destroyed! I will get the Twilight Scroll!" He exclaimed, now sporting an ominous aura around himself.

His eyes then land on the Hanzo Academy students as a glint appeared in his eyes.

"You're next!" He roared at Asuka and the others, swinging his hammer, as he charged at them.

* * *

**With Shinobi…**

"Damm..." The purple ninja muttered as he sank into the bottom of the pond's water, eventually reaching the bottom.

He looked back to the surface as he contemplated:

"As expected, stronger Majins will eventually come after me now that I acquired the Twilight Scroll. Things will get even harder from now on…" He thought, clenching his fists in frustration.

"But I can't give up! As long as the Serpent Society continues to exist, its reign of terror will never end! If only… If only I at least managed to find the Seirei residing in this place beforehand..." The Rider looked at his surroundings, slowly recovering.

"So that's why you wish to become stronger, young one?" An unfamiliar voice suddenly gets his attention.

"Huh? Who's there?" The Rider calls out.

At this, several blue particles of energy gathered in front of him and transformed into a Seirei.

Said being is a bipedal, frog-like creature. It is mostly dark blue with a yellow chest, a white triangular marking over each eye, a light blue four-pointed star on each thigh, and yellow on the lower half of its face. It has red eyes with white pupils and its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around its neck and extends outward behind its head.

Running down the middle of its head is a fin-like extension, and there is a similar fin on each side of its head. Light blue webbing connects its head fins. There is a large, white bubble-like bump on each elbow and knee. It's back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Each digit has a bulbous tip and yellow webbing.

Lastly, the being was also carrying a leaf umbrella over its head.

"Hello there." The frog-like creature said, introducing himself to Shinobi.

"You are… Are you the Seirei residing in this garden?" Shinobi asked.

"Yes, that's right. You know this is such a calm and relaxing spot. It's fresh and ideal for frogs and toads like me to live in." The frog spirit replied cheerfully.

"I see... Say, I know we just met, but- "

"You want me to lend you my power, right? I have been observing the fight here in this garden right from the start. I have seen that Majin ruining this beautiful garden." The Seirei cut the young ninja and now eyed him seriously.

"Yeah." Shinobi bluntly replied.

"Oh? Right to the point, huh? Very well. I will help you if you answer me this: What the frogs represent? What do you think of us?" The Seirei asked.

"I know you all mostly represent healing and good fortune in some legends for those who you decide to be worthy of it. Many might not take you seriously because of your appearances or even find your kind gross, but I believe that shouldn't be the case." Shinobi replied honestly.

The frog Seirei observed him in silence for a moment and eventually nodded in approval at his words.

"Hehe. Good answer. But I must ask, who taught you those things?" The spirit wanted to know.

"A certain friend of mine," Shinobi replied and gestured towards his Shuriken Starter.

At this, the star-shaped item in his belt released a soft glow, as if having heard the young man's words.

"I see. So you already made a pact with another Frog Seirei, huh? Very well, shonen. I will also aid you as well. ***Chuckle*** You have proven to be an interesting one. Name's Gekkouga by the way.

I hope you succeed in your mission. I also hate dark beings like Majins and Yomas. So you can use my force to fight against them as well." The spirit, Gekkouga, declared.

"Thank you." The young ninja said back.

Shinobi then pulls out a blank Ride Shuriken and shows it to the frog Seirei.

"Go! Use my powers to stop the dark ninjas!" Gekkouga said one last time as he became a number of blue energy particles that eventually got absorbed into the item in Shinobi's possession.

The item began to morph, suffering a transformation as its shape slightly changed.

The Ride Shuriken was now a dark blue one with a picture of Gekkouga in its center. A kanji for water (水 - _mizu_) could also be seen on it as well.

"A new power..." The Rider muttered, looking at the new item in his possession.

Now determined after having obtained Gekkouga's power, Shinobi prepares to face Inoshishi once again.

He then takes the new Ride Shuriken and places it in the open left slot of his Shinobi Driver, knowing that he needed to place it there.

**[Mizu! NinPow: Water!]**

* * *

**Back to Asuka and the Hanzo girls…**

The girls were now sporting several injuries and bruises around their bodies while fighting against the boar Majin in front of them.

This time, they were at least managing to fair better against Inoshishi in comparison to when they fought against Kamakiri.

"It's useless! No matter what you do, I can't lose!" The monster boasts, slamming his hammer on the ground and causing a small earthquake on the spot.

"Argh! Is there really nothing else we can do!?" Ikaruga asked aloud, slightly wincing in pain.

As if on cue…

***Splash!* **

A familiar someone emerged from out of the pond's water and landed between the Hanzo shinobis and the Majin.

"Eh!?" Asuka and the others immediately recognized who it was, also noticing that the person now looked different as well.

"Shinobi!" Katsuragi called the Kamen Rider.

"But look! His outfit changed!" Yagyu pointed out.

And true to her words, everyone present could now properly see that his armor changed of color. From purple to dark blue.

They also noticed that the Kunai figures in his legs and the shuriken emblem in his chest were gone. Now replaced by wave symbols respectively.

**[Mizu no Ninja! Aqua Shinobi!]**

"Aqua… Shinobi?" Asuka repeated the words from the Shinobi Driver, slightly surprised.

"Don't think that just because you changed your outfit, you can beat me!" Inoshishi yelled to Shinobi, preparing to use his hammer again to smash the Rider.

"Watch out!" Hibari yelled.

However, Shinobi did not move or flinch at all while the hammer was about to hit his head.

"No!" Asuka yelled in horror.

But the attack never came to hit as it literally passed through Shinobi's body.

"Huh!? Nani!?" Inoshishi exclaimed in shock.

He tried once again to attack Shinobi, but all the time his blows kept phasing through the young warrior.

"What the…?" Katsuragi commented, dumbstruck at the scene.

It was then that Ikaruga finally understood what was happening.

"Shinobi's body... It somehow turned into liquid... More specifically water… It's as if he became water itself..." She pointed out to the rest of the girls.

"Eh!? What sort of Hiden Ninpo can do that!?" Asuka asked her.

Back to the fight, the Rider finally decides to strike back.

He made a palm thrust at Inoshishi's chest, firing a powerful jet of water at point-blank from his hand.

"Ahhh!" The Majin cried in pain as he got pushed towards a nearby wall, crashing against it.

***Crash!***

"Sugoi..." Katsuragi muttered.

_'He actually managed to hurt the Majin just using water?'_ Yagyu thought, analyzing the Rider's new form.

"Argh! It hurts! Dammit!" A voice cried in pain.

The Hanzo girls all looked surprised towards Inoshishi and noticed how he seemed to be agonizing in pain while his body was writhing on the ground.

"But Shinobi just used water. Why it hurts the Majin so much?" Ikaruga asked aloud, observing it.

"It's not just water. It's sacred water." Shinobi finally spoke to her as she looked confused at him.

"Sacred Water?" Hibari repeated, confused.

"Majins are monsters of darkness. It shouldn't be a surprise that light or holy based attacks can work effectively against them." The Rider explained to the girls.

'_Although me being able to manipulate water to this extent is pretty much thanks to Gekkouga's blessing.'_ The ninja Rider briefly thought, staring at his own hands for a moment.

"Onore... Shinobi!" Inoshishi yelled towards him, managing to recover himself a bit as he slowly got up.

The Majin then released some energy and began to pass through some sort of transformation, getting bigger and bulkier before finally turning into some sort of 17 feet tall demonic boar.

"Time to finish this!" Shinobi announced as he spun the Mizu Ride Shuriken this time. His Shuriken Starter also spins on its own at the same time.

**[Finish NinPow! Aqua!]**

The Rider gets covered in a veil of water as he raises his left arm. The water from the pound begins to gather around his hand, soon turning into a giant fuma shuriken made of water.

"Whoa..." Katsuragi awed as she and the rest of the girls looked at the huge amount of water Shinobi gathered.

"Grrr… Ahhh! Die!" Inoshishi then charged towards the Kamen Rider, planning to take him down with a final attack of his own as well.

"**NinPow! Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu!**" Shinobi yelled as he threw the giant shuriken of water towards Inoshishi.

As soon as Inoshishi noticed how dangerous was Shonbi's attack, it was too late. Blind by his animal-like rage, he was unable to avoid the projectile heading towards him.

The giant shuriken of water successfully cut through him, dealing the final amount of damage necessary to take him down once and for all. The center of the Water Shuriken then detonates, producing a vortex of energy in the immediate area.

"Arrgh!" The demonic boar yelled in pain one last before finally exploding.

***Boom!* **

"He did it! Yatta! Shinobi beat the Majin!" Asuka and Hibari cheered while the Rider just felt fulfilled for destroying another monster.

* * *

As soon as the fight was over, Shinobi decides to call off the Shinobi Barrier he cast around the garden.

"And where do you think you're going?" An authoritative voice demanded from the Rider as he turned to look at an Ikaruga with crossed arms and a stern expression.

"Home. The Majin is dead. And I got what I came here for. I'm done for today." He calmly replied to her as he removed the Mizu Ride Shuriken from his Driver, turning back to his default purple form.

Ikaruga noticed his new item and stared at it for a moment as Shinobi stored it.

"That doesn't mean we're done here. You will answer some of my questions. Even if I have to use force to make you speak." She spoke seriously as she prepared to dawn her blade, Hien.

However, the Rider seemed to be unfazed by her words.

"Ikaruga-san! Wait! I don't think he is a bad person! He just saved our lives again!" Asuka tried to convince her senpai, standing between her and the purple ninja.

'_Asuka...'_ This surprised Shinobi again as he didn't expect the brunette to actually defend a stranger she has barely met. Especially a ninja that wasn't from her faction and had a suspicious status to the good and evil ninjas' factions.

But...

"This has nothing to do with your group, Asuka. Stay away from the Serpent Society. Those guys are bad news. Trust me, this is for your own good. I don't want to see you in harm as well. Please, Asuka." He spoke softly to her.

"W-What!? How do you know my name!? Who are you!?" Asuka asked him, shocked. She didn't remember ever telling her name at all to him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He cryptically replied to her before pulling a smoke bomb and using it to quickly escape from the place.

"Stop!" Katsuragi exclaimed, running towards Shinobi.

But it was useless.

***Poof!***

"***Cough!*** ***Cough!* *Cough!***"

Once the smoke dispersed, there was no trace left of Shinobi.

"Awww man, he got away again!" Katsuragi grunted, feeling slightly frustrated at this.

"If he ever shows up again and tries to even lay a single on Hibari, I will make him suffer." Yagyu declared as she took a defensive posture around her pinkette companion.

"B-But Yagyu-chan… I-I don't think Kamen Rider Shinobi is a bad person at all. He helped us against the Majin." Hibari said to her best friend, trying to defend the masked ninja.

"I can't believe how easily Shinobi just got away from us again. Next time, I won't let him escape. He is our only clue on how to fight the Majins." Ikaruga spoke, determined to catch the Rider, and make him answer her questions. No matter what.

As for Asuka…

She couldn't help but feel that she definitely saw Shinobi before, but she couldn't remember where or when.

'_He even knew my name beforehand… Sure, he could have just heard Ikaruga-san calling for me. But the way he spoke to me… It is as if we really talked with each other before...'_

Asuka then looks to the night sky, simply wondering when she will cross paths again with the Kamen Rider. Somehow being sure that her group would meet him again.

* * *

_The final scene of the chapter shows Kamen Rider Shinobi's Shuriken Starter and the Mizu Ride Shuriken side by side while the Twilight Scroll glows strongly behind of the two items._

* * *

**Shinobi Chronicles - ****NinPow 2: Seireis and Ride Shurikens ****\- End**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**And this concludes chapter two of Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles**

I will go with the idea that _Yukio/Kamen Rider Shinobi_ first needs to expand his arsenal, the Ride Shurikens, before even thinking of trying to face the top members of the Serpent Society.

If anyone takes a closer look at the Shinobi Driver, you can see that maybe another Shuriken could be inserted on the left slot (This is also the slot Tokiwa Sougo/Kamen Rider Zi-O and Myokoin Geiz/Kamen Rider Geiz respectively use to place each of their initial Ridewatches in the Ziku-Driver.)

And so, Yukio will eventually have to master all the elements of nature alongside perhaps metal, darkness and light. Not sure about these last three though.

The idea for the Seireis came to my mind after I watched some episodes of Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Ghost as well as playing and watching some games from the Shin Megami Tensei and Persona series.

In most of these cases, the protagonists make some sort of pact/contract with mystical like creatures and individuals in order to fight evil forces. Like Kido Shinji making a contract with a Mirror Monster, the Unrivaled Dragon Dragreder, and Tenkuji Takeru requesting the aid from the spirits within the Heroic Ghost Eyecons.

Therefore, most of the Ride Shurikens will have a Seirei inside of it as Yukio tries to recruit them to help him in the fight against the Serpent Society.

As for Gekkouga(Greninja's name in Japanese), we all know that it's basically a ninja Pokémon. So why not put it in this story and try to make things more interesting? I might even add a character from Mortal Kombat later like Sub-Zero and Scorpion as well.

And for the finishing technique Shinobi used to kill the Majin, I admit that I was inspired by Naruto's Rasenshuriken.

Now I will take a break from this story and work on my other ones. Update of the next chapter will take some time.

* * *

**Now onto the Reviews:**

**magna ryunoid: **Thanks.

**KamenRiderNexus98: **Thanks. You were one of my inspirations to write this. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Guest:** Thanks.

**ICY117XLY: **Thanks.

**Leonite: **I don't know. Well, Senran Kagura is pretty much an ero game, right? Sorry, I will try to make better descriptions next time.

**Dracus6: **Maybe. No. Because I have no idea how to make a Kamen Rider Quiz fanfic.

**TheOkWriter:** I just wanted to put these things to see if it would help the readers understand the story better. Yes, the #1-3things are flashbacks. I will put his quote later.

**BlackHeartKnight:** Yes. Not even going to deny it.

**reic.2410:** Sugerencias como las suyas siempre son bienvenidas. Pero no puedo prometer usarlas. Sin embargo, gracias por compartir conmigo. Yumi admirará a Yukio con el tiempo.

Podría usar inglés para hablar conmigo? Nada contra español, pero es más conveniente para mí. Lo siento, pero no responderé de vuelta si usted envía otra respuesta en español de nuevo.

**nahariyanash: **Thanks. Yumi will appear later here. Yes, she will worry later about Yukio and how determined he is to stop the Serpent Society. Still not sure if I should make a harem of this or not.

Not sure about Ayame, who was she again?

Any suggestion is welcome. But I can't imagine myself writing a Kamen Rider Wizard x Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei crossover fanfic.

I also wish you luck with your own projects.

**Nope: **Nope.

**helioskrill2088: **Thanks.

**Dragon Rider 66: **Just wait and see.

**Taiman215:** Maybe. But it will be taking a long time before I consider adding more ninja Kamen Riders besides Hattari in my story.

**Bobby Jenkins:** Alright. Any suggestion is welcome. But I can't promise what I can use from your ideas. I'm a fan of magna ryunoid. What about you? Another fellow fan?

**Guest: **Yes, here it is. Certainly, I'm going to make Shinobi use all elements of nature. You will have to wait. Not sure about the romance part yet.

**Kamencolin:** Thanks.

**D3ADPOOLK1d: **Thanks.

**NexusPrime42: **No. I don't want a Super Sentai and Kamen Rider crossover in this story. At least not yet.

**Guest:** No. Sorry, I can't. No inspiration for that. And I already have two Ultraman stories to work with.

**Lance Eterna: **No, but he will have an important role in the future.

**busterleader92:** Whenever I can. Unfortunately, it's not always.

**kamen rider geek: **Here it is.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please give me some reviews if possible.**

**If you are interested, please go check my other stories.**

**Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

**See You Next Time**


	3. NinPow 3

**Hello, welcome to the third chapter of Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles.**

**I finally got the drive to write another chapter for this story.**

**Now, onto the story.**

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

***Sounds***

**[Shinobi Driver]**

**Special Attacks**

* * *

**At a local plaza in Asakusa...**

**Afternoon...**

"Interesting. So this is a new Ride Shuriken, huh?" Junpei asked aloud as he inspected Yukio's newly acquired blue shuriken.

"Yeah. I made a pact with Gekkouga and he offered me his blessings in return." Yukio replied as the brunette returned his item back to him.

It has been a day since the fight at the Hanzo Academy's garden. Nothing related to the Serpent Society came to the duo's attention for now.

"So what's the plan now? Are you going after another Seirei, Yukio?" Junpei asked as he began to work inside his food truck, starting to prepare some takoyaki to sell this time.

"Yeah. That's right. But I'm not going after an elemental spirit this time, Hanamura-san."

"Oh? Is that so? Then what kind of Seirei will you be looking out for this time?"

"A spirit that represents blades. One that resides within a nodachi." Yukio answered as he began to remember the talk he had with Gamano last night.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Last Night- after the fight at the garden**

**Inside of Yukio's Room**

"Well done in acquiring the Water Ride Shuriken, Yukio." The toad drawing on the scroll congratulated the Rider.

"Umu. Thank you, Gamano. But if it wasn't for you, I still wouldn't have been able to acquire this new power in the first place." Yukio spoke back, sitting on his bed to relax a little as he showed his Water Ride Shuriken to his new mentor.

"Yes. But I only pointed out the direction you need to follow. The rest is something you did from your own merits. It's fine to feel satisfied and proud of your own work from time to time." The toad replied.

"I see. Even so, thank you. So... Do you have any idea about what sort of Seirei I should be looking out now?" An eager Yukio asked Gamano.

"***Sigh*** Yukio... If I told you straight forward everything, there would be no meaning in helping you. For now, I only showed you the rope first in order for you to be able to gradually improve yourself. Do you get it?"

"I... I see... Yeah... You're right, Gamano. Even if I managed to defeat Inoshishi, that doesn't mean I can face all the Serpent Society, right?"

"Exactly. It's normal and okay if you wish to be stronger, but being impatient to acquire power is wrong. Not only you will end hindering your own progress, but you may end becoming someone thirst for power as well. Someone like the Serpent Society." Gamano spoke while looking serious at Yukio.

At this, Yukio looked down, reflecting as he digested Gamano's words.

"I... It's just that I want to stop the Serpent Society as soon as possible. So that nobody else suffers from their hands. To not let more victims like me come to exist because of them." The young ninja explained with a sorrowful expression.

"I know, Yukio. And that's why... You must not forget about what is truly important. You will be fine as long as you always remember that. You can do anything if you try hard enough." Gamano said as he smiled at the teen.

"Okay... Thanks. So what should I do now? Other than to train and stay in shape?"

"I will help you find new Seireis to make a pact with. Until there, just be on the watch for more shinobis other than the Serpent Society. The other factions may end coming after you sooner or later. They will want the Twilight Ninja Scroll from you as well." The toad advised his user.

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

"And after that, Gamano was able to sense a Seirei that resides within certain swords," Yukio explained to Junpei.

"I see. But if that's the case, does that mean you have to go after a special sword, right? Are you going to invade Asakusa's museum tonight? I heard that there are several unique katanas on exposition there." Junpei spoke as he almost finished cooking the takoyaki to sell.

"No. I'm not going to the museum. My target is this weapon." The Rider replied as he grabbed his smartphone and showed the image of a certain person to the brunette.

"Eh? This is..." Junpei's eyes widened as he recognized the person in the photo.

It was a picture of Ikaruga wielding her personal nodachi, Hien.

"Hien, a blade that represents the family heirloom of the Phoenix Conglomerate in their ninja activities," Yukio said.

* * *

Ikaruga's personal weapon, **Hien**, is a very modest looking nodachi, with a shining blade, black hilt, and sheath.

The **Phoenix Conglomerate** is a large financial chain of corporations that houses and hides the interests of a clan of good shinobi. They are one of Hanzō Academy's primary investors.

Hien is the family heirloom of the Phoenix Conglomerate. Although it was originally to be passed on to the family's son, Murasame, he did not possess sufficient talent as a shinobi to carry on the family ninja legacy.

Ikaruga, a distant relative who showed great promise, was then adopted into the family and given Hien instead. Because of this, Murasame showed great resentment towards Ikaruga, saying that he cannot accept an outsider claiming the family weapon and attempts to steal it several times. Regardless, Ikaruga refuses to let anyone take it, as she was told to do so by her adoptive father.

* * *

"Gamano taught me how to better use my Shinobi Energy to sense Seireis in specific areas or objects. As a result, I was able to feel the strong aura of a spirit within Ikaruga's weapon." Yukio explained to his partner.

"I see... Well, talk about fate. It seems you are once again crossing paths with the Hanzo Academy's ninjas, huh?" The owner of the food truck chuckled lightly at this while the ravenette only sighed.

"I really wish that wasn't the case. And now I have to appear before the girl that is most hellbent in uncovering my real identity. ***Sigh*** Well, since it can't be helped, I might as well go along with this instead of complaining. I will be going then, Hanamura-san." Yukio spoke as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet, that was resting on a nearby table.

"Oh, before you go, Yukio! I have heard that Ikaruga's 'brother', Murasame, recently went missing. I don't know if this might end having any relevance to you, but considering their complex relationship..." Junpei proceeded to warn the young Shinobi.

"Oh yeah, it's from the intel you got from Asuka and the other girls, right?" Yukio asked the cook, receiving a nod from the brunette.

* * *

**Ikaruga** comes from a lesser, distant branch of a rich and noble shinobi clan whose outward appearance is that of a large zaibatsu known as the Phoenix Conglomerate. Because their only son, Murasame lacked sufficient talent as a ninja, they were in a very desperate situation. After being alerted of a distant relative who showed great promise as a ninja, Ikaruga was adopted by them and inherited the family treasure Hien, which earned her the resentment of her new older brother.

**Murasame** is Ikaruga's 'older brother', although they are not blood-related since she was adopted into the family. Murasame has a grudge against Ikaruga, since she "stole" his rightful position to as the heir to their families riches, and is instead a banker. This came to be after Murasame failed to become a shinobi by failing the Hanzo Academy's entrance exam. The reason is that he lacks the aptitude for being shinobi.

* * *

"Right... I really hope this doesn't end becoming another problem for us... Later, Hanamura-san!" Yukio said goodbye to his companion as he got on the Shinobi Chaser, placed the helmet and proceed to turn on the ignition of his bike.

"Alright. See you later, Yukio!" Junpei spoke as he watched the teen drive away on his bike.

* * *

**_Narrator:_**_ Shinobi were once servants of the feudal lords that ruled Japan in the past, specializing in espionage, subversion, and assassination._

_With the influx of western culture after the Meiji Restoration, the feudal system began to collapse, causing them to fade from public consciousness._

_However, even in modern times the need for shinobi still exists. Their employers are primarily politicians and corporations. Most who employ them merely as tools to satisfy their own greed._

_As a result, shinobi are responsible for crimes throughout Japan, and the government moved to confront them. This spawned the creation of Good Shinobi schools to combat Evil Shinobi who break the law._

[In some sort of battlefield, we can see the Hanzo Ninja Academy students and the Hebijo Academy elite group preparing to fight each other, with Asuka and Homura leading their respective teams.]

**_Narrator: _**_However, they are nothing compared to the forces of a greater danger on the loose in the form of the Serpent Society: an organization of dark ninjas that aim to take over the world with their ninjutsu._

[A battalion of Dustards appears from out of nowhere as it begins to attack both ninja teams, with Karasu leading them while Orochi is observing the fight from the distance, resting on a throne.

The dark forces quickly corner the shinobi girls, who now look injured and full of bruises.]

***Several shurikens being throw***

***Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!***

[When things were about to get worse, a new figure appears and uses many shurikens to destroy all the Dustards, leaving only Karasu, who avoids the attack at the last second.

Now everybody looks at the newcomer, who is standing on the top of a Japanese castle, with the light of the full moon illuminating him. It is revealed to be Kamen Rider Shinobi as he has his arms crossed and stares back at them.]

**_Insert Opening Theme: IZANAGI by Sakuramen and Hideya Tawada - Opening theme of Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi_**

**(Instrumental)**

**_Narrator: _**_The only one who can fight the Serpent Society on equal grounds is the legendary ninja… Kamen Rider Shinobi!_

**Higashi no sora wo**

**Akaku so mete**

**Kodo o hajimeta**

**Yumeutsutsu**

_(My heart began throbbing as the eastern sky grew red)_

We see Yukio looking at the sky, clenching a fist as he adopts a serious expression.

**Hikari ga shimesu**

**Shinjitsu e to**

**Haruka ayumitashite**

_(Walking on the path stretching out to the truth,_

_Revealed by the light shining between dream and reality)_

The Rider walks through the busy streets of the city, passing through the Hanzo Ninja Academy students and the Hebijo Academy elite group. Asuka and Homura both stop to look back worriedly at him as he disappears.

**ikuseiso wo o hete kawaranu**

**tayutau negai ni mi o kogashi**

**ima o motome tsudzukete**

_(Suffering as my wandering ideals persisted endlessly,_

_I desperately sought after the present.)_

An injured six years old Yukio walks through an endless darkness, crying while also refusing to give up. He has the Twilight Ninja Scroll firmly in his hands.

The scenes changes to show Junpei thinking sadly about his little brother, Touma, who seems to be in a hospital room while looking to be in a critical condition with several medical machines attached to him.

**tokini kizutsuki tsukare hatete**

**utsumuita to shite mo hitomi ni wa**

**moyuru chishio ga tagiru**

_(Though at times I may fall with wounds or falter in my goals,_

_The boiling blood in my eyes will always rise up again.)_

An army of Dustards is awaiting for Yukio, all looking ready to kill him. Orochi and Karasu can be seen of the back, commanding them to attack the Rider.

At this, the two female ninja groups suddenly arrive to help him, with Asuka smiling to him while Homura sports a grin towards Yukio.

**Hazeru!**

_(Blossom out!)_

**hitohira no omoi kakete**

**mugen ni saita chigiri wa kagayaku**

_(Even just the petals of your dreams_

_Can bring your dreams to fruition)_

The wind blows strong for a moment as petals of a cherry blossom fall around Yukio.

He then summons the Shinobi Driver on his waist and becomes Kamen Rider Shinobi!

He uses several combinations of fire, water, earth and wind techniques together with the shinobi girls as they easily keep destroying all the Dustards around them.

**Asenu!**

_(Blossom out!)_

**chikai wa oozora o mai**

**yuukyuu no toki koete**

_(Those vows will soar across the sky for all eternity)_

Karasu charges at them, creating a powerful energy slash against the group. This makes Shinobi, Asuka, and Homura combine their attacks to counter the attack of the dark shinobi.

**Shinobi no michi e izanau~**

_(Calling for the way of the shinobi!)_

The final scene shows Shinobi and Kasaru crossing blades with each other with a burning Japanese castle on the back while the rest of the scene is divided into two:

All ninja girls are on the left rooting for the Kamen Rider.

On the right, Orochi is imposing a dark aura while being accompanied by several Dustards.

An explosion of energy happens and the full title of the fanfic appears, with Kamen Rider Shinobi's Shuriken Starter behind of the title:

**[****Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles]**

* * *

**NinPoW 3: ****The way of the blade **

* * *

**In the Hebijo Academy...**

**On a traditional Japanese tatami-room...**

The five Hebijo elite students were giving reports to their superior. Their teacher. They were all now planning their next move against the Hanzo Academy students.

Homura, Haruka, Hikage, Yomi and Mirai were kneeling in front of someone wearing a samurai kabuto helmet with a mask. Said individual was also wearing matching armor, with a cloak on her shoulders, and possessed red eyes.

"You've made contact. How good were they?" A woman's voice came from the armored figure.

"Hai. The girl named Asuka, who's a descendant of the legendary Shinobi... I checked her out with my own eyes, but she wasn't anything special." Homura declared.

"Same with the other girls. Dealing with my cute little dolls was already hard enough for them." Haruka stated next.

"I take it they won't be a problem?" The armored woman asked.

"Not a bit," Haruka answered.

"Don't take them lightly after making contact just once. Letting your guard down invites death. That's one of our core tenents." The girls' master reminded them.

"Understood." The five 'high school girls' complied.

"It's inevitable that the Hanzo Academy girls will become obstacles on our path someday. However, we must not be hasty. We'll be throughout in their elimination, as is becoming of dignified shinobi. Yomi, it's your turn today." The older woman commanded the blonde girl.

"Understood." Yomi obeyed as she now sported a malicious smirk. A specific target was already in her mind.

"There's one more thing we need to report, Suzune sensei," Homura said to their teacher, now identified as Suzune.

"Yes? What is it?"

"It's about Kamen Rider Shinobi."

Homura then proceded to tell everything that she and the others saw back then when the Kamen Rider was fighting against the Kamakiri Majin. They also happened to witness Shinobi's fight with Inoshishi and how Shinobi obtained the power to control water on a whole new level. The five girls also told the older woman about how the Majins, so far, kept mentioning the Twilight Ninja Art Scroll being on the purple Rider's possession.

"What!? Are you absolutely sure that the Majins are after Shinobi because he posses the Twilight Ninja Art Scroll!?" The armored woman demanded as the Hebijo elite students looked surprised at her outburst.

"Y-yes, it's true, sensei. Do you know what this Twilight Scroll Shinobi has under his possession is exactly?" Homura asked, now curious.

But...

"That's none of your business, Homura. I first need to confirm if Shinobi really has the scroll in his possession. For now, focus on the Students of the Hanzo Academy and only observe Shinobi. Do not engage him yet. Dismissed!" Suzune declared.

The girls immediately left the room, leaving their master alone, allowing her to organize her thoughts on the matter.

_'To think that the Twilight Scroll actually exists...'_ She wondered as she eventually left the room as well, now proceeding to give her report to the Hebijo Academy's principal.

* * *

**At the Hanzo Academy's old building - Shinobi's Classroom... **

"I see... So this is what happened back in the garden..." Kiriya muttered after hearing everything that Asuka and the others recently went through.

"Kiriya-sensei, there's also something that's been bugging me." Asuka suddenly talks to the man.

"Huh? What is it, Asuka?" The grey-haired man looks at her, curious.

"It's about Kamen Rider Shinobi. The Majin wanted to grab a platinum-colored scroll in his possession. I have heard the monster calling the item by its name." The brunette pointed out.

"Oh? Is that so? And what did the Majin say?" Kiriya asked, already sounding curious. But he also had a hunch already about what his student was going to answer.

"The Majin called it the _Twilight Scroll_," Asuka answered.

At this, the teacher adopted a grim expression.

"So it's true after all. Shinobi really has the scroll under his possession..." Kiriya muttered.

Noticing how distressed her master became with the revelation, Ikaruga decides to question:

"Kiriya-sensei, what exactly is this scroll that the Serpent Society wants so desperately from Kamen Rider Shinobi?"

Like the ravenette, Asuka, Katsuragi, Yagyu, and Hibari also seemed to now be curious to know about the importance of the said item.

Seeing their serious expressions, the gray-haired man finally decides to reveal everything:

"The Twilight Ninja Art Scroll... It's one of the most, if not, the most powerful relic in the Shinobi World. On the wrong hands, it is said to be capable of even destroying the world."

"Eh!?" The girls looked astounded by this.

...

"It is able..." Ikaruga began.

"To destroy the world?" Asuka finished.

"But how... How is this possible!?" Katsuragi demanded.

"Well, there is a certain tale about a legendary shinobi that I will now tell you five. It is about why the Twilight Scroll is so powerful..." Kiriya proceeds to say.

The teacher then began to tell a tale about ancient Japan...

* * *

**_Long-time ago..._**

Things were more violent and bloody between the shinobis and death was a common occurrence. These conflicts would later generate a large amount of negative energy that would lead to the appearance of Yomas and dark Seireis that wished to destroy mankind.

Yōma is a type of parasitic demon born from bloodshed between shinobi. If the blood within a shinobi barrier flows freely enough, it can break through and emerge into the human world. It is the duty of Kagura to face off against yōma on the front lines.

In the past, some evil Seireis and Yomas almost managed to destroy the country. To fight them, good and evil ninjas even let their differences aside for a moment to face the new common threat.

But despite their combined efforts, the united Shinobi Community was still not enough to defeat those cursed monsters.

When all hope seemed to be forever lost...

A lone and unknown ninja still rose to stand up against those mighty demons...

But he wasn't truly alone...

Standing next to him were several Seireis that the mysterious shinobi befriended during his whole life and now possessed some deep connections with. He was a man that was chosen to be the 'bridge' between humans and spirits.

Sharing the ninja's ideals of hope and prosperity for the future, these Seireis also decided to protect the world and humanity from the dark fiends that threatened to destroy everything alongside him. In order to help their chosen one, the Seireis combined their energies to create a unique and powerful Ninja Scroll that granted great powers to whoever used it, soon entrusting it to the lone shinobi.

This scroll would later be known as the Twilight Ninja Art Scroll...

The shinobi warrior was granted the power to defeat the dark creatures and he certainly succeeded. It was even said that he was granted powers said to be equivalent to that of Gods...

In the end, this victory would later make the Shinobi be known as the strongest Legendary Ninja of his time. Being above both the good and evil ninja factions in terms of powers.

However, even with the crisis gone, the legendary ninja felt that there would come a time where the Twilight Ninja Art Scroll's powers would once again be necessary to perhaps protect the world from another dark moment.

But the ninja couldn't simply entrust the Scroll to anyone, neither the good or evil factions. Because of this, he had another idea soon form in his mind...

In order to find a worthy successor for the scroll, the legendary shinobi hid the Twilight Scroll in a mortal temple, hidden somewhere in Japan. Many shinobis tried to get their hands on the mystical item, but they all failed and instead ended paying the ultimate price by losing their lives to the several mortal traps within the temple.

As time passed, the shinobis finally stopped venturing into the temple due to its dangers and this caused the place's location to be eventually lost to most of the Shinobi Community. And the mystic scroll would be merely known as a fairytale-like object...

As tempting as the Twilight Scroll's powers were, nobody else now dared to find the temple and try to take its 'treasure' in fear of dying...

* * *

"And this is what happened... That is until Kamen Rider Shinobi somehow rediscovered the hidden temple's location and actually managed to obtain the Twilight Ninja Scroll. That's a feat even Hanzo-sama was unable to accomplish." Kiriya finished explaining as the girls adopted expressions of shock.

_'Something even Jii-chan was unable to do!?' _Asuka wondered as she began to think about the purple Rider.

The girls were now impressed with the tale and began to wonder how truly powerful the Twilight Ninja Scroll was.

"It is theorized that the Twilight Scroll is considered a powerful artifact because its user could freely harness the power of an unlimited amount of Seireis and use it at his disposal." The master shinobi added, shocking his students furthermore.

"To think there is a powerful relic like this in the world..." Ikaruga commented.

"Kiriya-sensei, why they call it the _'Twilight Ninja Art Scroll?'_" Hibari suddenly asks.

"It is because its user could use techniques from both the Ying and Yang Nature as one, Hibari. Something that should be technically impossible for any shinobi, good or evil. Besides that, the legendary ninja apparently did not belong to any faction back then. He preferred to represent himself and his own interests, which sometimes ended coinciding with the good or the evil factions." Kiriya replied to the pinkette.

"Ying and Yang..." Yagyu muttered, sounding serious.

* * *

Yin Yang is perhaps the most known and documented concept used within Taoism.

Two halves that together complete wholeness. Yin and yang are also the starting point for change. When something is whole, by definition, it's unchanging and complete. So when you split something into two halves – Yin/Yang, it upsets the equilibrium of wholeness. Both halves are chasing after each other as they seek a new balance with each other.

The word Yin comes out to mean "shady side" and Yang "sunny side".

Yin Yang is the concept of duality forming a whole. We encounter examples of Yin and Yang every day. For examples: night (Yin) and day (Yang), female (Yin) and male (Yang). Over thousands of years, quite a bit has been sorted and grouped under various Yin Yang classification systems.

The symbol for Yin Yang is called the Taijitu. Most people just call it the yin yang symbol in the west. The taijitu symbol has been found in more than one culture and over the years has come to represent Taoism.

To emphasize this, the Shinobi World has a Good Faction(Yang) and the Evil Faction(Yin), with both sides only being able to use techniques that represent their respective sides of this dual nature.

* * *

"And twilight means an intermediate state that is not clearly defined. In other words, neutrality... Wait... This also represents Kamen Rider Shinobi's allegiance in all of this as well!" Ikaruga finally realizes.

"Yes. And that means that Shinobi is also able to somehow use both Yin and Yang nature... He doesn't truly belong to any side... He is the two of them as one." Kiriya said next.

And so, the six shinobis began to wonder what was Shinobi's goal and who exactly he was under that purple armor of his for some time...

* * *

**Later...**

"What will be our lessons for today?" Ikaruga asked.

"Well, the lessons will be cut short today," Kiriya told them.

"I know that this is sudden, but I now have another mission for you all."

"Really what is it?!" Katsuragi asked excited about it.

Kiriya brought out a tablet, turned it on and showed it to them. Which surprised Asuka that it was some videos of Kamen Rider Shinobi fighting against the Majins Kamakiri, Inoshishi and the army of Dustards he had defeated so far.

"It's to investigate this certain individual, that's been on our eyes for a while now." Kiriya handed the tablet to Ikaruga.

"Asakusa's very own, Kamen Rider, defending the streets of our city, from these monsters." Ikaruga read some files of Shinobi as she and her classmates saw all the info collected about him so far. Which not surprisingly, was very scarce.

"And since this Rider is in the city close to us, we need to determine if he's a threat or not," Kiriya told them, which made Asuka worried.

"But sensei!" Asuka exclaimed which made everyone look at her, before fake coughing a few times over her hand.

"What if this Rider guy isn't all bad and just wants to be left alone?" The brunette pointed out as she began to remember the words the Rider previously told her...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"This has nothing to do with your group, Asuka. Stay away from the Serpent Society. Those guys are bad news. Trust me, this is for your own good. I don't want to see you in harm as well. Please, Asuka." Kamen Rider Shinobi spoke softly to her._

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

"Asuka, what are you saying?" Kiriya asked.

"Well um…" Asuka tried to think of something.

"Listen, I know you mean well. But this Kamen Rider in the city might be connected to something that is a danger to Japan and maybe even to the whole world. This is why we have to ensure that this individual, and others like him, is an ally or an enemy. Unlike the Serpent Society, he is still an unknown element. And we don't know for sure what he might be planning to do with the Twilight Ninja Art Scroll in his possession." Kiriya told his student.

Asuka sweat drops a little, before nodding.

"Alright after lessons today, you five will be investigating this Kamen Rider in our city. Am I clear?" Kiriya asked.

They nodded, Asuka also nodded but is now worried about Shinobi since she and her class are going to be investigating him. And who knows what would happen if he's caught.

* * *

**Later...**

**At Asakusa's Shopping District - Late Afternoon**

Yukio, now wearing a black hoodie and other darker pieces of clothing and accessories, was now watching Asuka and Ikaruga from a corner, fully disguised as he planned how to approach the latter and use her blade to summon a Seirei.

He heard that the girls were apparently at the local market to buy some groceries for a welcome party for Hanzo.

The purple ninja felt somehow relieved to see Ikaruga trying to cheer Asuka, noticing how upset the brunette was looking. He deduced that she must have been feeling some internal sort of anxiety, self-pressure, and expectations from herself for being the granddaughter of Hanzo, a legendary shinobi.

The young Rider was about to get a bit closer to the duo when he notices Yomi suddenly approaching the two of them.

The blonde begins to ramble something about bean sprouts to the Hanzo students and starts to provoke them, especially Ikaruga. She soon fires an arrow from a crossbow on her writs that barely misses Ikaruga's head.

Even after this, Ikaruga still refuses to talk with Yomi and tries to leave with Asuka, only for the Hebijo student to conjure a Shinobi Barrier around the three of them.

_'So now the two Shinobi Academies might also start fighting between themselves, huh?'_ The disguised Rider thought as he observed the barrier from outside, thinking about the eventual conflict that would happen between the good and evil shinobi factions.

Having no real affiliation with neither factions, there wasn't really a reason for him to intervene in their fight. Especially considering that these girls might later come after him to try to get his Twilight Scroll.

* * *

Moments later, Yukio saw the barrier being dismissed as a beaten Ikaruga and panicking Asuka came from it. Yomi was nowhere to be seen, probably having left the area already with her job done.

The Rider decides to stay at his hidden spot until the two Hanzo Academy shinobis finally left the shopping district.

And when he was about to do the same and return to his dorm room...

"Yukio, wait a second!" A familiar voice calls him.

Noticing this, the boy grabs his Mizu Ride Shuriken and senses that Gekkouga wishes to speak with him.

"Gekkouga? What's wrong? It's some Majin nearby?"The ravenette asked, concerned as he looked around for anything suspicious.

"No... No... It's actually about that scarf girl. Asuka, was it? I want you to talk to her." The Seirei's voice came from the device.

"Eh? Are you serious? If I talk with her, I might end having my identity uncovered." The Rider said with a frown.

"Yes, but deep down you also want to give her some advice, don't you? I was able to sense how you feel some pity towards that girl. Let me guess... Her current state makes you remember about your past self, correct? When you had some self-confidence issues, a self loathe mindset with yourself and perhaps even some depression?" The spirit asked him and Yukio now looked at the Seirei with a scowl for a brief moment before looking away.

"..." The young Shinobi remained quiet, trying to avoid the issue.

"Look... I was able to see through your memories once we made the pact... I have seen through what you went in the past... 10 years ago... I won't press any further, but are you really sure you don't want to speak with Asuka?"

After this, Gekkouga remained quiet and Yukio stored the Ride Shuriken back.

"..."

The Rider then leans against the wall of an alley and looks to the sky, now pondering on what he should do next...

* * *

**Later at night...**

**Hanzo Academy Shinobis' dormitory**

"Infiltration successful." Yukio, already transformed into Kamen Rider Shinobi, thought as he quietly landed on the roof of the Hanzo girls dormitory and stealthily made it to the inside of the place through an open window.

After getting the information that Ikaruga and the other girls would be busy with the party for Hanzo, Shinobi found the perfect opportunity to sneak into their place.

He carefully reached Ikaruga's room and opened the door, now ready to 'borrow' her Hien to summon a blade Seirei. Of course, the purple Rider would later return the weapon back to its owner.

But as soon as he entered the room and gently closed the door behind him...

"Who the heck are you!?" An unfamiliar voice demands from Shinobi.

The masked ninja turns around to be greeted with the sight of an unfamiliar man around his early twenties.

An individual with short black hair, which covers most of his forehead due to his long bangs, and even going further, as to cover some of his eyes, and going down to his nose. It also goes well down to his ears, nearly covering them up as well. He seems to wear no shirt underneath his long white coat, which is blue collared and is also constantly unzipped. He also wears white pants.

_'What the...?'_ Shinobi looked surprised at seeing someone else at Ikagura's room.

He then noticed that the man was now holding Hien in his hands.

"I asked you a question! Who are you!?" The man demands once again from Shinobi, only to be ignored again.

"You have what I'm looking for. Hand over the Hien!" The purple Rider ordered instead, extending his hand to the unknown individual.

"Never! This is my family's heirloom! I won't let you or_ her_ ever possess it! If only... If only she never existed!" The man exclaimed while looking steadfastly at the nodachi in his hands.

_'Wait a second... Family heirloom... 'Her'... Masaka... He is...'_ Shinobi's eyes widen under the helmet as he finally realizes the man's identity.

It was Ikagura's adoptive older brother: Murasame!

And as if on cue...

Ikaruga suddenly opens the room's door while clad in her sleeping clothes. She soon looks shocked at the two males inside of her personal space.

"Onii-sama!? Shinobi!?" She calls each of them.

Thinking quick, Shinobi immediately grabs Hien from Murasame's hands and escapes from the room by jumping through one of its windows.

***Glass shattering!***

The pieces of glass doing nothing against the Rider as he landed on the ground and began to make a run for it, trying to get away from the dormitory as soon as possible.

"Stop!" He heard a female voice yell at him and soon notices Ikaruga pursuing him, already clad in her Shinobi Outfit.

And behind the two of them was Masamune, also running after the two shinobis.

The three of them were now passing trough several streets of Asakusa.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

The three of them eventually ended in a local park. Seeing that he couldn't get Ikaruga out of his trail, Shinobi decides to finally confront her.

"So you finally decided to stop running? I must say, even I didn't expect you would step so low as to become some petty thief, Shinobi." The dark-haired girl spoke, glaring fiercely at the other ninja Rider.

"Look, I'm really sorry for doing this, Ikaruga. I truly am. But I really need to 'borrow' your Hien for a small task of mine. Once I'm done, I promise to return it later to you." The purple shinobi tried to negotiate.

"And you honestly expect me to believe in you!? The words of an unaffiliated shinobi!? I'm taking my Hien back!"

"Your Hien!? That blade was originally supposed to be mine!? But you stole it from me!" Murasame finally spoke, glaring at the girl.

"Onii-sama..." Ikaruga tried to calm him.

"Shut up! Don't you ever dare call me that! I don't have a sister! I never considered you part of the family!" The older brother rebukes back.

_'This will get us nowhere...'_ Shinobi though as he tried to come up with a way to escape from the scene.

But suddenly...

"Attack!" An ominous voice declared.

At this, several Dustards appeared from all corners of the park and quickly surrounded Kamen Rider Shinobi, Ikaruga and Murasame.

"The Serpent Society!?" Ikaruga exclaimed.

"Who the heck are these guys!?" Masamune asked aloud, now panicking a little.

"Oh no..." Shinobi muttered.

"I finally found you, Kamen Rider Shinobi! Tonight will be your end! Prepare yourself!" The Majin that was leading the Dustards finally revealed himself.

It was an oni with red skin, a pair of curved horns and long white hair. He was also wearing a pant made of animal fur and sporting a long demonic-looking sword.

This was the Majin known as Sakuna Oni.

"The Twilight Scroll will be mine! Gyhahaha!" The demon boasted as his words caught the attention of Shinobi and Ikaruga.

_'Shinobi is also in possession of a dangerous Ninja Scroll. I should also use this moment to try to get it from him as well.'_ The third-year student thought as she tried to come up with a way to fight without her blade.

Unexpectedly, to her surprise:

"Here, catch!" Shinobi tossed Hien back to her.

"Huh? Why would you do this?" She asked the Rider.

"My priority now is to defeat these guys. Your help will also be really appreciated. I'm not leaving you defenseless against the Serpent Society." The purple ninja explained.

"Shinobi..." Ikaruga looked surprised at him.

"Besides... You better also watch over your brother there." The Kamen Rider said as he gestured to Murasame, who now looked terrified of the Dustards pointing their weapons at him.

_'No way... Being a shinobi means facing these sorts of maniacs? I... I... What have I gotten myself into?'_ The older man wondered.

One Dustard was to strike down Murasame with a katana, but Ikaruga managed to stop the attack at the last instant with her Hien.

"Onii-sama! Stay behind me! I won't let them lay a single finger on you!" Ikaruga declared as she began to slash the nearby dark minions with her nodachi.

"You... You would still try to protect me even after the way I treated you...?" Murasame muttered as he looked speechless at Ikaruga, who was fighting back fiercely against the Dustards.

"All of you! Attack!" Sakuna Oni commanded.

The rest of the minions complied and now tried to take Kamen Rider Shinobi down. But the purple ninja managed to skillfully defend against them as he began to fight back.

"Ha!" The Rider delivered a powerful flying kick into one of the Dustards' face, sending the goon to crash against a nearby tree.

"Time to get serious!" Shinobi declared as he pulled out the Mizu Ride Shuriken. He then places it in the open slot of the Shinobi Driver.

**[Mizu! NinPow: Water!]**

Water generated above of the Kamen Rider as it soon took the shape of Gekkouga, now floating over him.

"What the!?" Murasame looked astounded at this.

"A Seirei..." Ikaruga said next as her eyes landed upon the blue frog spirit.

"Come, Gekkouga!" Shinobi shouted as he spun the Mizu Ride Shuriken.

"Ikuzo!" Gekkouga exclaimed next as he became water and enveloped Shinobi's body, transforming the purple Rider's armor to its dark blue mode.

Once the process was done, sacred splashed from the Rider's body all over the nearby Dustards, destroying them in the process.

**[Mizu no Ninja! Aqua Shinobi!]**

Kamen Rider Aqua Shinobi was now ready to fight.

_'Is that how he is able to harness the powers of the spirits to his use?'_ Ikaruga wondered.

"**NinPow! Tsunami no Justsu!**" Shinobi yelled as he made a small tsunami and used it to wash over the area.

"Onii-sama, watch out!"

"Argh!"

The attack was efficient as it caught every single remaining Dustard around while the only ones that managed to escape it were Sakuna Oni, Ikaruga, and Murasame. All three have to jump into some tall trees nearby.

Sakuna had no trouble to do this while Ikaruga struggled a little because she had to carry her brother as well.

When the attack was done, the three returned to the ground.

Gently placing Murasame on the ground, Ikaruga charges towards the sole Majin.

"**Hiden Ninpo: Hien Hōsen • Ichi-Shiki!**" The female shinobi declares.

Ikaruga takes a stance as she readies for her attack. She then slashes rapidly with her sword, Hien, moving so quickly that it leaves behind afterimages of where the sword had struck. She then proceeds to sheathe her sword as the last bit of damage from the sword strikes take effect.

But when the technique was done...

"Nani!?" The Hanzo shinobi looked shocked at seeing that her enemy was fine.

"Hmph! Pathetic. Do you call this of swordplay?" And unscathed Sakuna Oni taunted Ikaruga as he gives several slashes and gravely injures her. He then grabbed her by the throat and next threw the shinobi at Murasame.

"Argh!" The siblings crashed against each other.

"Ikaruga!" Shinobi calls out for the dark-haired girl.

Drawing his ninjato, the Rider tries to cut the demon next. But...

***Slash!***

Sakuna's sword easily broke Shinobi's weapon into pieces.

"Your blade is a piece of trash. Fool, take this!" The Majin yelled as he fired a powerful energy slash at the Kamen Rider, making the young warrior retreat a little.

***Boom!***

"Argh!" Shinobi grunted in pain as he took a few more steps back.

The energy slash was also powerful enough to make the Rider revert back to his default purple form.

"I don't know how the others failed to defeat you, Shinobi. But this time, you're out of luck! I will present your head and the Twilight Scroll to Orochi-sama!" Sakuna boasted.

"Kuso(Damm)..." The masked ninja knew he was in quite a pinch now and with no options to fight back.

Noticing this, Ikaruga suddenly felt that she needs to help the purple Kamen Rider. If she had to choose between helping the masked fighter or dying at the hands of a dreadful demon, then the answer was obvious.

"Shinobi, catch!" She yelled, throwing her Hien to the purple Kamen Rider.

Noticing this, the male shinobi was able to grab the weapon in time as Sakuna Oni made another energy slash towards him.

"Die!" The Majin shouted.

Quickly channeling some spiritual power into Ikaruga's weapon, Shinobi was able to use it to counter the Majin's attack, cutting the energy slash in two.

***Boom!***

Two distant trees exploded behind the masked ninja.

"Nani!?" Sakuna Oni looked angry that his target managed to survive his attack.

The purple Rider was about to start to fight back when he suddenly noticed that Hien began to glow strongly and was now releasing a powerful aura.

_'This feeling... Could it be...!?' _Shinobi wasted no time and immediately opened his Twilight Scroll, which now began to resonate with the blade.

The Scroll released a gray beam at Hien and next closed itself on its own, eventually returning to the Kamen Rider's belt.

Back to Hien, the blade was now glowing even stronger after receiving the energy from the Twilight Scroll.

_'Good. I managed to channel enough spiritual energy inside Hien... All I need to do now is to...'_ Shinobi thought as he prepared for the next step of his plan.

"Seirei that resides within the finest of the blades... I call upon you! Please, heed my call!" The Rider chanted as he made several hand signs.

"No!" Sakuna tried to stop this, but he failed.

And a figure soon emerged from Ikaruga's Hien, materializing himself trough the gathering of multiple energy particles.

It was a man in red samurai armor. He was using a white Hannya mask that was divided in two, revealing a skull at where his face was supposed to be. He was carrying a sashimono on his back, depicting a tree in flames under the full moon. And lastly, the new Seirei was wielding a katana in his right-hand prosthetic arm, made of wood.

"So you are the one that called me?" The figure inquires as he looks at Kamen Rider Shinobi.

"Seirei that represents blades, I humbly ask for your aid in the fight against the dark forces that threaten the balance of the world." The purple fighter says, making a curtsy bow towards the figure.

The skull-faced Seirei analyzes the young warrior for a brief instant, trying to see if there are any lies in his words.

"I see... You seem to be quite an interesting human, young one. While you told me the truth, I can clearly feel some wish for vengeance and a strong sense of justice conflicting inside your soul as well. ***Chuckle*** Very well, I will lend my force to you. I'm curious to see what path awaits you." The armored spirit spoke.

Feeling relieved, Shinobi showed a blank Ride Shuriken to the Seirei. The spirit then turned into multiple particles of light that began to get absorbed into the small item.

And other than that...

"I will also leave another gift for you, young Shinobi. Your ninjato will be repaired and enhanced, becoming stronger than before." The samurai Seirei said as he used his powers to reconstruct the broken blade.

He then began to make the weapon pass through a morphing process, eventually turning it into a saber with a black handle, a gun trigger, and a special slot to place any Ride Shuriken on it. _**(A/N: It pretty much looks like Kamen Rider Gaim's Musou Saber.)**_

**[Shinobi Saber!]**

"My weapon..." The purple Rider spoke as the new saber came to his free hand.

With the process done, the rest of the Seirei's essence was finally absorbed into the blank Ride Shuriken.

"My name is Yoshimitsu. I will be walking alongside you from now on, Kamen Rider Shinobi." The Seirei, now known as Yoshimitsu, spoke one last time.

The new Ride Shuriken in Shinobi's possession was now a gray one with a picture of Yoshimitsu in its center. A kanji for blade(刃 - Yaiba) could also be seen on it as well.

"The Seirei was absorbed by the shuriken?" Ikaruga wondered about what she just witnessed.

"Grrr... It doesn't matter if you got some new toys, Shinobi! I will still crush you!" Sakuna Oni declared as he gathered energy to perform a final attack, powerful enough to kill his target.

"Then I should also prepare to finish things here as well!" Kamen Rider Shinobi said back as he grabbed his newly upgraded Shinobi Saber and placed the Yaiba Ride Shuriken on its slot.

**[Shuriken On!]** The weapon announced.

"Die!" Sakuna Oni released a powerful dark energy slash at the Rider. One that was several times stronger in comparison to the previous attacks done by the Majin.

"**NinPow! Ittoryu(One sword style) no Jutsu!**"Shinobi yelled in response as he pulls the trigger on the sword and also fires a powerful grey energy slash from his Saber.

**[Yaiba Charge!]**

***Crash!***

The two energy attacks clashed. They seemed to be equal in terms of power as neither attack was managing to be overcoming the other.

Or that was the case until Shinobi's energy slash eventually surpassed Sakuna Oni's attack and destroyed it, now heading towards the astounded Majin.

"Nani!? Bakana!" Were the demon's last words as the Kamen Rider's slash attack vertically cut him in half. The demon's body soon exploded after that.

***Boom!***

**[Victory Ninjutsu!]**

* * *

**After the fight...**

"Here. I promised that I would give the nodachi back to you after I was done with my business." Shinobi simply said as he gave Hien back to Ikaruga.

"And thank you. I was only able to win because of your help, Ikaruga." The Rider next told her.

"I see..." The girl nodded and closed her eyes.

But then, she quickly opened then again and immediately adopted a fighting stance, now pointing her Hien at the masked ninja's face.

"But you must know that I still won't let you go away so easily. I have heard about the Twilight Scroll and the Seireis. You will come with me." Ikaruga spoke as she glared sternly at him.

_'And right back to where we started...' _The purple ninja thought.

"You really sure that you want to deal with me now? I don't think your brother seems so fine." Shinobi replied as he looked towards' Murasame's direction.

Following his gaze, Ikaruga also decides to turn around to look at her brother. But she notices that other than being mentally exhausted by tonight's events, there was nothing else wrong with Murasame.

Confused, the third-year shinobi turns her gaze back to the Kamen Rider. Only to find out that he just used this moment to actually distract her and get some distance between the two of them.

**"NinPow: Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Shinobi said as he summoned his Shinobi Chaser.

***Poof!***

The ninja Rider quickly gets on his bike, starting the ignition. Now ready to leave the park.

***Vroom!***

"Stop!" Ikaruga orders as she starts to run towards him.

***Vroooooooooom!***

But it was too late for her. Shinobi quickly left the park on his vehicle. This made the girl internally curse the masked fighter once again.

"That's enough, Ikaruga. It's useless to try following after Shinobi now." An elderly voice spoke, grabbing her and Murasame's attention.

It was Hanzo.

"Hanzo-sama!" Ikaruga looked surprised at seeing him there.

"I have been observing the fight from the start. Forgive me for not being able to intervene. It appears that there was some mystic barrier made by the Serpent Society, forbidding me of joining the fight." The Legendary Ninja explained.

"No, it's alright, Hanzo-sama. If anything... If only I was stronger... This fight and the encounter with that dark ninja proved that I still have much to train." Ikaruga said with a downcast expression while staring at Hien. She soon began to remember her defeat at Yomi's hands.

Hanzo noticed that perhaps Ikaruga still one final push to help her recover herself from the recent series of events. He decides to later have a word with the young shinobi in training.

But first...

He approaches Murasame, who greeted him with a scowl.

"What do you want!?" The man asked the elder.

"I actually kept track of your movement from the moment you stepped into the academy." Hanzo began to say as Murasame flinched at these words.

"I'd recommend that you go back and continue working in your father's business." The ninja continued as Ikaruga also focused now to hear the two as well.

Shocked, Murasame replied:

"How do you know about that!? Don't tell me what to do! I-!"

Only for him to be interrupted by Hanzo throwing a sharp stick that barely misses his head. This managed to frighten the ravenette even more.

"If you go back, I'll pretend nothing happened here. And do you know what your father told me? _'My son may be a failure as shinobi, but he's a shrewd businessman._'" Hanzo stated, shocking Murasame and Ikaruga, who was also unaware of that.

"My father really said that!?" Murasame asked, surprised.

"You don't have to be a shinobi in order to succeed. Everyone walks their own path through life." Saying this, Hanzo begins to walk away from the young man and goes back to Ikaruga.

"W-Wait! W-Who're you?" Murasame asks again, still perplexed.

"You're better off not knowing. Feel free to think of me as a random old man who happened to pass by. Hahaha." The senior ninja simply replied.

"Let's go back." The elder tells Ikaruga as the two of shinobis eventually left the park as well, leaving Murasame alone to reflect about what happened tonight and what he should really do from now on...

_'I don't really need to become a shinobi?' _Murasame thought.

* * *

_The final scene of the chapter shows Kamen Rider Shinobi's newly acquired Yaiba Ride Shuriken and the Mizu Ride Shuriken side by side while the Twilight Scroll and the Shinobi Saber glows strongly behind of the two items._

* * *

**Shinobi Chronicles - NinPow 3: The way of the blade - End**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**And this concludes chapter three of Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles**

It's pretty much essential by now for a Kamen Rider to possess a personal weapon that allows him to place his transformation devices in it.

For this story, the weapon that best suited Kamen Rider Shinobi's arsenal and fighting style, in my opinion, would be something like the Musou Saber from Kamen Rider Gaim series. It seemed perfect to fit any of the purple Rider's shurikens on the sword's slot, including his Shuriken Starter.

And this is how the Shinobi Saber came to be(Yeah I know the name is not very good, but whatever). Shinobi's ninjato is now gone and forever replaced now with a stronger weapon.

As for the Seirei representing the Yaiba Ride Shuriken, I stumbled upon the video game character Yoshimitsu from the Tekken and Soul Calibur franchises. Despite his scary-looking appearance, the guy is apparently not an evil character. And more like an anti-hero/spirit of vengeance? Not really sure about that to be honest. Could someone clarify it for me?

Yoshimitsu's appearance is of the red samurai armor he is using in the Soul Calibur V game.

Also, Majin Sakuna Oni's appearance is exactly like the Kaiju one from Ultraman Tiga.

And like Yoshimitsu and Gekkouga(Greninja's Japanese name), I will still keep bringing more characters from several other franchises to act as either supporting Seireis, villains or extra shinobis later for this story.

As for Ikaruga and Murasame, it is stated that she and her brother are now on better terms with each other. I personally think that that the anime didn't handle this part very well and therefore I will try to work on that later in this story if possible.

As always, I will do my best to answer whatever comment, question, and suggestion you guys present.

Now I will take a break from this story and work on my other ones. The update of the next chapter will take some time.

* * *

**Now onto the Reviews:**

**Guest:** Yes!

**Shunya**** Toshiki:** Thanks! Glad to hear that from you! You were one of my sources of inspiration for this story.

**Guest:** Thanks!

**Dracus6:** Not sure about romance because I still have not decided anything yet for this part. Not sure when the other Riders are going to debut with the exception of Kamen Rider Hattari. He will debut after the first 'season' of this story. At the moment, I really don't plan to make a Kamen Rider Quiz fanfic. Sorry.

**Guest DCDGojira:** Hattari will appear only after the first 'season' of this story. No idea about how many forms Kamen Rider Shinobi is going to have. Yes, Orochi will have a Kaijin form.

**Messiah of authors:** Yes, one of the Seireis will be a dragon one. Actually, when I came up with the Shinobi Chaser, the only thing I based on Kamen Rider Chaser's Ride Chaser was the name, the purple flames, and the black scheme. Truth be told, I'm honestly not very good at detailing bikes.

**Phoenix Emperor:** Hmmm... Not sure how to work with these two, to be honest.

**yogap34712:** I will try my best to make the chapter whenever I can. There's still so much I have to plan before giving Shinobi his Super, Ultimate and Final forms. Good to see that Izanagi finally has a full version? I'm not even sure if I planning to do a single pairing or harem yet.

**robinsonc387:** Interesting. Maybe there are some things I can use in your suggestions. Thanks. I will try to post the rest of the chapters whenever I can.

**Kamen Rider Chrome:** Hmmm... Yeah, maybe I could make Shinobi be able to manipulate darkness with a special Seirei.

**Dragon Rider 66:** Really? I don't think it was rushed. Yes, I have a form that I plan to use with a 'Dragon Seirei'.

Yeah, when I meant the left side of the Shinobi Driver, I was referring to when Sougo and Geiz put their Zi-O and Geiz Ridewatches in the rider time slot.

**ZxZ:** Ok.

**JGResidentEvil:** Cool, that sounds interesting. Maybe I could make a spirit that represents sounds and make Shinboi or another Kamen Rider use its powers.

**D3ADPOOLK1d:** You will have to wait and see what I have in store for this story.

**HackerEX:** Thanks. But I really don't plan to make a Kamen Rider Quiz fanfic at the moment.

**Guest/****nahariyanash:** Not sure about your Kamen Zero-One idea because the series is still in the first part. I generally write fanfictions about series that already ended to avoid getting in some problems that may happen later due to not seeing the new series until the end.

I never watched Symphogear, I only read the Kamen Rider crossover fanfictions that these series possess. If I ever end making a crossover of Kamen Rider and Symphogear, I would have to watch all the episodes first. I'm actually thinking of doing something involving both franchises, but not sure about when. Still, I appreciate your advice.

P.S.: In Ultraman GeeDxD, What do you mean about antagonizing Yuta? I know I made him act like a jerk to the Kuoh Devils and other Supernatural beings many times, but he acts like that because he cares, in a way, about everybody's safety. He is the stern-but-kind type of guy. He acts like he mainly does because he wants everybody to properly prepare themselves in case they stumble upon a Kaiju or a Knight of Chaos and manage to protect themselves on there own in case he isn't nearby to help.

He is doing what he does to make everyone also accept the fact that humans can end turning into deadly opponents for the Supernatural Community. It may not look, but he actually does care about Supernatural beings' safety as much as the safety of humans because he believes in a possible coexistence between all the species.

He said bad things about the Pure Blooded Devils because the majority of them do look down upon humans. But he is aware of how different Rias and Sona's peerages are and respects them for that. He only jokes to try to lift the mood. And I believe that he certainly does have his serious moments when the situation calls for it. I don't think he is acting arrogant and more like a person that is confident in his own skills. Yuta is also aware that he is not invincible and can't do everything on his own.

As always, I will do my best to make more epic stories, chapters and likable characters.

Infinite Stratos is an interesting anime, but I'm not wanting to write anything related to it for now. What about you?

Good luck with your fanfics as well!

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please give me some reviews if possible.**

**If you are interested, please go check my other stories.**

**Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

**See You Next Time**


	4. NinPow 4

**Hello, welcome to the fourth chapter of Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles.**

**I finally got the drive to write another chapter for this story.**

**Now, onto the story.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

***Sounds***

**[Shinobi Driver]**

**Special Attacks**

* * *

_**At the Hebijo Academy…**_

**Inside of a traditional Japanese tatami-room**

The armored woman gave new orders to the academy's elite students. Said 5 girls were currently kneeling before her.

"I understand," Hikage says, sporting a chilling smile.

"So it's finally our turn," Mirai says smugly next to her, looking forward to their next task.

After Yomi, these two would be the ones tasked with 'testing' the Hanzo Academy's shinobis in training. Who would these two evil shinobis target?

"Homura. Haruka. Yomi. I also have a new assignment for the three of you as well." The teacher speaks, gathering the other three girls' interests.

"What is it, Suzune-sensei?" Homura inqueries.

"The principal gave us new orders to seek Kamen Rider Shinobi. Given that his allegiance is still uncertain, I want you three to find a way for him to join us through any means necessary." Suzune says sharply, surprising the five Hebijo's elite students.

"To have Shinobi… Join us?" Homura asks aloud the question now present in all of the five girls' minds.

"And what if he refuses, sensei?" Haruka asks, now feeling interested in finding out more about their new target. Maybe he wouldn't disappoint her group like the girls from the Hanzo Shinobi Academy.

"You have permission to eliminate him if that ends being the case, Haruka. But before doing that, secure the Ninja Scroll that he carries around with himself. It is of vital importance that the Ninja Scroll he posses is obtained." The armored sensei commands.

"Ninja Scroll? Now that I think about it… Sensei, I noticed that Shinobi always seem to carry a platinum-colored one around whenever he appears to fight against the Serpent Society." Yomi points out.

"Yes. We have been ordered to acquire this scroll, known as the Twilight Scroll, no matter the cost from Kamen Rider Shinobi. It is impertinent that we succeed no matter what. I expect the best of you all. Failure is not an option." Suzune then turns to Homura, Yomi and Haruka. "I will give further details of the Twilight Ninja Art Scroll later to the three of you as well. For now, dismissed." She speaks, eventually giving her students permission to leave the room and perform their assigned tasks.

Now alone, the armored woman begins to think back about the recent talk that she had with Hebijo Academy's principal, Dogen.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

Suzune was on her way to Hebijo's principal's office and knocks on the door and the person inside responds:

"Come in."

She enters the room, only to see the Director, Dogen, behind a purple curtain as she gives him the report of the previous day when her students discovered Kamen Rider Shinobi's actions.

"What's the situation, Suzune?" Dogen asks.

"According to Homura's report, I suspected that the armored shinobi now posses the Legendary Twilight Ninja Art Scroll that was used to save the world long ago," Suzune reports.

Dogen ponders about the information Suzune told him, eventually smirking behind the curtain that was hiding his form.

"So the legends were true," He said in delight.

"I thought that the Yin and Yang Ninja Scrolls were the most powerful ones but combined with the Twilight Ninja Art Scroll's power...hehe hahaha. This is great, with those three scrolls and the shinobi's power... It'll all make Hebijo the most powerful Shinobi School, capable of even crushing Hanzo so easily eventually." The man begins to imagine what would happen if the three mystical items ended in his possession.

"But there's a problem. We still don't know who Kamen Rider Shinobi is." Suzune interject.

"It matters not. We'll find him soon enough." Dogen chuckled. "How many of our elite ninjas are available?"

"Most of them are all in their respective missions," Suzune said. "The only ones left are Homura, Yomi, Haruka, Hikage, and Mirai."

"Excellent, give them the mission. Find any leads on this mysterious ninja and report back to me." Dogen instructed her.

"Yes, sir." Suzune answers and then left his office to give the said students the mission.

Leaving Dogen alone in his office, who was now smiling maliciously.

"Soon... My ambitions will become true and Hanzo will fall."

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

* * *

_**Narrator:** Shinobi were once servants of the feudal lords that ruled Japan in the past, specializing in espionage, subversion, and assassination._

_With the influx of western culture after the Meiji Restoration, the feudal system began to collapse, causing them to fade from public consciousness._

_However, even in modern times the need for shinobi still exists. Their employers are primarily politicians and corporations. Most who employ them merely as tools to satisfy their own greed._

_As a result, shinobi are responsible for crimes throughout Japan, and the government moved to confront them. This spawned the creation of Good Shinobi schools to combat Evil Shinobi who break the law._

[In some sort of battlefield, we can see the Hanzo Ninja Academy students and the Hebijo Academy elite group preparing to fight each other, with Asuka and Homura leading their respective teams.]

_**Narrator: **However, they are nothing compared to the forces of a greater danger on the loose in the form of the Serpent Society: an organization of dark ninjas that aim to take over the world with their ninjutsu._

[A battalion of Dustards appears from out of nowhere as it begins to attack both ninja teams, with Karasu leading them while Orochi is observing the fight from the distance, resting on a throne.

The dark forces quickly corner the shinobi girls, who now look injured and full of bruises.]

***Several shurikens being throw***

***Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!***

[When things were about to get worse, a new figure appears and uses many shurikens to destroy all the Dustards, leaving only Karasu, who avoids the attack at the last second.

Now everybody looks at the newcomer, who is standing on the top of a Japanese castle, with the light of the full moon illuminating him. It is revealed to be Kamen Rider Shinobi as he has his arms crossed and stares back at them.]

_**Insert Opening Theme: IZANAGI by Sakuramen and Hideya Tawada - Opening theme of Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi**_

**(Instrumental)**

_**Narrator: **The only one who can fight the Serpent Society on equal grounds is the legendary ninja… Kamen Rider Shinobi!_

**Higashi no sora wo**

**Akaku so mete**

**Kodo o hajimeta**

**Yumeutsutsu**

_(My heart began throbbing as the eastern sky grew red)_

We see Yukio looking at the sky, clenching a fist as he adopts a serious expression.

**Hikari ga shimesu**

**Shinjitsu e to**

**Haruka ayumitashite**

_(Walking on the path stretching out to the truth,_

_Revealed by the light shining between dream and reality)_

The Rider walks through the busy streets of the city, passing through the Hanzo Ninja Academy students and the Hebijo Academy elite group. Asuka and Homura both stop to look back worriedly at him as he disappears.

**ikuseiso wo o hete kawaranu**

**tayutau negai ni mi o kogashi**

**ima o motome tsudzukete**

_(Suffering as my wandering ideals persisted endlessly,_

_I desperately sought after the present.)_

An injured six years old Yukio walks through an endless darkness, crying while also refusing to give up. He has the Twilight Ninja Scroll firmly in his hands.

The scenes changes to show Junpei thinking sadly about his little brother, Touma, who seems to be in a hospital room while looking to be in a critical condition with several medical machines attached to him.

**tokini kizutsuki tsukare hatete**

**utsumuita to shite mo hitomi ni wa**

**moyuru chishio ga tagiru**

_(Though at times I may fall with wounds or falter in my goals,_

_The boiling blood in my eyes will always rise up again.)_

An army of Dustards is awaiting for Yukio, all looking ready to kill him. Orochi and Karasu can be seen of the back, commanding them to attack the Rider.

At this, the two female ninja groups suddenly arrive to help him, with Asuka smiling to him while Homura sports a grin towards Yukio.

**Hazeru!**

_(Blossom out!)_

**hitohira no omoi kakete**

**mugen ni saita chigiri wa kagayaku**

_(Even just the petals of your dreams_

_Can bring your dreams to fruition)_

The wind blows strong for a moment as petals of a cherry blossom fall around Yukio.

He then summons the Shinobi Driver on his waist and becomes Kamen Rider Shinobi!

He uses several combinations of fire, water, earth and wind techniques together with the shinobi girls as they easily keep destroying all the Dustards around them.

**Asenu!**

_(Blossom out!)_

**chikai wa oozora o mai**

**yuukyuu no toki koete**

_(Those vows will soar across the sky for all eternity)_

Karasu charges at them, creating a powerful energy slash against the group. This makes Shinobi, Asuka, and Homura combine their attacks to counter the attack of the dark shinobi.

**Shinobi no michi e izanau~**

_(Calling for the way of the shinobi!)_

The final scene shows Shinobi and Kasaru crossing blades with each other with a burning Japanese castle on the back while the rest of the scene is divided into two:

All ninja girls are on the left rooting for the Kamen Rider.

On the right, Orochi is imposing a dark aura while being accompanied by several Dustards.

An explosion of energy happens and the full title of the fanfic appears, with Kamen Rider Shinobi's Shuriken Starter behind of the title:

**[Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles]**

* * *

**NinPow 4: Asuka and Homura**

* * *

**_Afternoon..._**

**Trough the streets of Asakusa****...**

Yukio is currently seen heading towards his dormitory, returning from a training session's routine in a disclosed location. He was now confident enough in his ability to skillfully use his newly acquired Shinobi Saber after spending some hours practicing with it to get used with the new blade.

Taking a shortcut through a local park, the ravenette soon unexpectantly spots Asuka there to his surprise, sitting on one of the park's benches. It was as if she was currently reflecting deeply about something there. Curiously, the girl was also holding some sort of book depicting all sorts of known animals.

Why? That was beyond Yukio's comprehension.

While he was intrigued by this, the Kamen Rider did not feel in the mood to particularly talk with the brunette, deciding to leave Asuka to her own musings.

That is until…

"Yukio, here's your chance! Go talk with the young lady over there!" Gekkouga's voice could be heard as the Mizu Ride Shuriken begins to shake non-stop in the Rider's pocket.

"..." Sporting a look of annoyance, Yukio was about to retort to the blue frog Seirei that he did not promise anything about talking with Asuka at all.

But as if on cue, a memory from the distant past suddenly begins to play in the young man's mind…

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

**_10 years ago…_**

**Unknown location \- ?**

It was dark and frightening…

Young 6 years-old Kamui Yukio wasn't sure of what happened or how he ended in such a place. All he knew is that…

"Good. Bring me the next child." A deep sinister voice could be heard, speaking in a cold tone.

"No! Let me go!" At this, Yukio's small body began to squirm as he tried to fight violently back against the pair of Dustards that were dragging him somewhere.

He soon finds out that is some altar of sorts, prepared to execute some macabre ritual of sorts.

One of the Dustards that was holding him smacks the ravenette in the head, prompting to silence Yukio. This also causes his vision to become somewhat blurry.

As everything around the young boy's eyes starts to become distorted, Yukio can only make out the sound of what happens to be five other children also screaming desperately for their lives as a dark silhouette approaches him.

"Urgh..." Narrowing his eyes back in defiance, Yukio is only capable of noticing that the unknown individual has a pair of glinting crimson eyes that seemed to be piercing deep inside his soul.

"Let's begin the ritual. Hehehehe…." The unknown figure, the apparent owner of the chilling voice from before, speaks darkly to the Dustards as he is about to grab Yukio's head with his head.

**_(Flashback Ends) _**

* * *

"Urgh..." Yukio scowls while burying half of his face into his left hand. He then takes a deep breath, managing to slowly recover himself.

"Not again..." The Rider curses, becoming slightly emotionally pained within himself.

What he experienced ten years ago…

It broke not only his soul…

But also the lives of Junpei, their families, and countless other innocents…

The nightmares and self-esteem issues that soon followed after that tragedy and the horrors that the Serpent Society did with him…

He would have never wanted anyone to pass through what he did...

_'***Sigh***... Maybe Gekkouga's right after all… Seeing Asuka down like that suddenly made me remember about the past… I guess I could try helping her a little...'_ Yukio thought before grabbing the Mizu Ride Shuriken to speak with the Water Seirei.

Now he would first perhaps need an excuse to approach the female brunette without sounding so suspicious around her, right?

* * *

"***Sigh***... It's no use… I really can't find another animal to substitute the tree frog as a Summon Creature for me..." Asuka laments aloud, slightly shaking her head in defeat as she sounds depressed. She closes the animal book she was just reading a few moments ago.

"How I'm supposed to get over my fear of frogs!?" The brunette kunoichi thinks, now feeling a bit desperate.

"Ribt! Ribt!"

Huh?

That familiar sound of croaking…

Asuka turns to the side to suddenly find herself looking at a blue frog staring back at her.

"..." Her mind freezes at this as her face pales a bit.

"Ribt! Ribt!" The frog croaks, jumping as it tries to approach her.

"Ahhh!" The brunette shinobi yells in panic as she finally processes what is happening, almost falling clumsily from the bench that she was currently sitting on.

"An f-frog!? What's it doing here!?" Asuka thinks, trying desperately to get away from the blue creature.

Right at that moment…

"Ah, hey! Gekkouga!" A familiar voice calls.

Eh!?

"There you are, Gekkouga! I have been looking around for you!" Yukio exclaims as he gently grabs the azure frog with his hands.

"Eh? Y-Yukio-kun!?" Asuka calls the boy, not having expected to cross paths with him again so soon.

"Oh. Hey, Asuka. Fancy meeting you here. How are you doing?" The ravenette asks, greeting her back.

* * *

**_Some minutes later…_**

"I see… I'm sorry for any inconvenience Gekkouga might have caused upon you."

"I-It's okay! There was no way you could know about my fear of frogs." Asuka replies in return, a little embarrassed about her outburst from before.

"Right... But I want to assure you that he is completly harmless." Yukio says to Asuka, gently patting the blue frog that was now resting on his right shoulder.

The two teenagers actually decided to chat and catch up with each other.

Asuka obviously trying to come up with a well-practiced backstory tale in order to avoid any suspicion of accidentally telling her new friend about her secret identity as a ninja in training.

Not that she was aware that Yukio already knew about her true background, though.

Seeing no harm, the brunette also decided to tell her new acquaintance about her phobia of frogs.

'Looking intrigued' by this, Yukio responds:

"I can see how and why you are so afraid of frogs, Asuka… But you can't keep avoiding them forever like that."

"Huh?" The brunette looks back confused at him.

"You know, you can't keep running away from your fears forever. Shouldn't you instead try to find a way to eventually face them?"

"I… Yukio-kun… It's not that simple..." Asuka says back, biting her lips. She is unsure of how to reply to his words without telling about her shinobi secret.

"Repressing it isn't going to help, you know. And you might think that the horrible memories of your fear are going to drag you down or make you weak, but you need to allow yourself to overcome them. I may not know much about you, Asuka. But I know enough to say that the longer you hold something in like this, the worse it is when you're forced to face it."

Asuka begins to process Yukio's words, finding some wisdom in them.

"Tell me, is there someone you care about? Does a family member or a precious friend comes into your mind?" The Ninja Rider asks the brunette.

At his words, Asuka immediately begins to think about Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Hibari, and Yagyu. She cares deeply for them and would do anything to help them.

Noticing the focus presently on the girl's face, Yukio presses again:

"What if something terrible happened to the ones you cherish… And the only way to help and save them is if you overcome your fear of frogs."

Eh…?

At this, a sequence of unsavory feelings starts to surge within Asuka's heart as she beings to think of some terrible things that happened as of late.

She was completly useless in helping Ikaruga fight against Yomi…

And when Asuka learned how she and the other girls missed when Kamen Rider Shinobi easily snuck inside their group's dormitory and almost managed to steal Ikaruga's Hien…

And the attack of the Serpent Society that soon followed after that…

It honestly makes her feel frustrated… With herself and her own inability to properly act.

And here she is now, still complaining about not wanting to deal with her terror over frogs when she already realized long ago that they were the summon beast meant for her. She just really didn't want to admit aloud.

Isn't she really just trying to run away from her troubles instead of trying to find a way to face them?

_'What's wrong with me…? Can I even become a proper shinobi someday?'_ Asuka asks herself, clenching her fists and looking down.

Carefully noticing how Asuka began to reflect over her past experiences, Yukio subtly eyes the blue frog and motions it to silently approach the brunette kunoichi.

"You know, Asuka, you shouldn't judge things based solely on their appearance. Do you also… Hate frogs?" Yukio inquiries, expecting her to be one more of those kinds of girls that simply judge some things by their looks.

"No… It's not that..." Asuka tries to explain while looking away nervously. It was this that made her finally realize that Gekkouga suddenly got on her left shoulder.

"Ah!" The female shinobi yelps in surprise, looking terrified at this while Yukio carefully observes what she plans to do next.

She's probably going to knock the frog off…

However, she doesn't end doing that...

_'Eh?'_ The Rider looks momentarily taken aback by that.

"You… You're not even going to try knocking the frog off from your shoulder?" He asks her, sounding genuinely confused.

"It's because I'd feel sorry for the frog if I did that."

"Feel… Sorry?" Yukio raises an eyebrow at her statement.

"Well, wouldn't you feel sorry for simply punching him away?" Asuka asks back, sending a worried glance at the azure frog resting on her shoulder.

_'This girl...'_ Yukio thought, briefly perplexed as he started to look at Asuka under a new perspective.

"Asuka… Did you know that frogs represent healing and good fortune in some legends for those who they decide to be worthy of it? Many might not take them seriously because of their appearances and even find their kind gross, but I believe that shouldn't be the case." The Kamen Rider explains to the kunoichi, grabbing her interest.

"Eh? Really? I… I didn't know about that." Asuka replies sincerely, looking a bit embarrassed at Gekkouga.

"Fear is a gateway to the darkness, Asuka. Left unchecked, it can easily control our actions, make us lose sight of ourselves. But, the greatest cure against fear and its hold… is simply to voice it aloud. Do not be ashamed of your own paranoia, it was perhaps warranted. Now that you have spoken of it and maybe have had it validated, recognize your own feelings, and accept them. Take a deep breath and release them into nothingness. As all things are in nature, including your own worries and even the cause of these worries." The ninja vigilante says wisely.

The brunette girl tries to look again at Gekkouga without panicking. At this, she sports a strained smile and gulps nervously, but doesn't break eye contact with the blue frog. As she looks deeply into its eyes, Asuka starts to subconsciously lose her fear over frogs as she thinks about Yukio's words of wisdom as well. They begin to echo inside her mind.

She admits that she is still slightly afraid of frogs now, but that won't make hew cower away over this fact.

Not anymore…

Seeing the gradual change that is starting to form over Asuka, Yukio decides to make one final 'test'...

"Hey, Asuka… Can I ask you a small favor? I need to check on something very quickly. Could you briefly look over Gekkouga for me until I return? It won't take long." He suddenly asks the girl, already rising from the bench and walking away without waiting for her response.

"Eh!? Y-Yukio-kun! W-Wait!" As she immediately snaps back to reality, Asuka tries to call him back.

But it's too late.

Yukio was already gone from her sight.

"Ribit! Ribit!"

Asuka turns back to see Gekkouga looking expectantly at her.

Now alone, the kunoichi begins to reflect on what happened so far and decides to finally face her fears, now adopting a more determined resolve.

_'I… I can do it! I will no longer run away from my fears! I will face them!'_

* * *

**_Some minutes later…_**

Yukio returns with a food bag, filled with some delicious looking dangos from Café Hana. As he finally returns to check upon Asuka and his 'pet', he can't help but be a bit impressed with seeing the Hanzo Academy's shinobi actually patting the blue frog on her shoulder with a warm smile.

"Oh? I'm happy to see you two getting along now." He speaks, getting their attention as he makes his presence known.

"Yukio-kun! Huh, what's that bag for?" Asuka asks curiously.

At the same time, Yukio once again sits next to her on the bench.

"It's some dango. Here, prove it." Yukio offers a dango to the brunette as Gekkouga jumps back into his shoulder.

Accepting the snack, Asuka takes a bite of the delicacy and instantly becomes surprised by how delicious it is.

"This dango… It's so good!" She exclaims as she finishes eating it.

"I'm glad you like it. It's from a local food truck. They sell some good snacks at a very affordable price. It's pretty popular amongst the students from our academy. It's called Café Hana. Pretty strange you haven't heard of it considering we go to the same school." Yukio points out, eyeing Asuka suspiciously.

"Uh..." Asuka begins to shift nervously under his gaze for some reason, trying to come up with a plausible excuse.

That is until the raventte releases a soft chuckle.

"***Chuckle*** Relax, I'm just kidding. It's just a bit strange that I haven't seen you ever since I enrolled in one of the Hanzo Academy's classes, Asuka. But it must be some coincidence that we haven't stumbled upon each other, right?" Yukio asks the shinobi in disguise, acting 'carefree'.

"Y-Yeah… Right… Hehehe… A coincidence..." Asuka stutters a little but manages to 'act convincingly' as well.

_'If only she knew…'_ Yukio thought, briefly amused.

"Here, have some more..." Yukio offers some more dangos to the brunette.

"Eh? Are you sure?" The kunoichi asks back, feeling a bit uncertain about this as she accepts the food bag filled with the delicacy.

"Nonsense. Consider this my way of making up for looking after my frog. Besides, it seems you finally overcame your phobia over frogs, huh?" Yukio muses.

"Yukio-kun… I… Yeah, you're right. I think I will be fine from now on… Thanks." Asuka gives a bright smile to the Rider.

"I did nothing… You're the one who got over your fear on your own in the end..." The raventte replies, shrugging nonchalantly.

Asuka still kept smiling at him in gratitude nonetheless, now feeling a bit more confident about her abilities.

"I have to get going, Yukio-kun. Take care, okay?" She says lastly to him before finally leaving the park, walking away in a better mood.

Now alone, Yukio and his blue frog exchange a brief look with each other as the animal turns back into the Mizu Ride Shuriken.

"You did well, Yukio… I think she will be fine from now on..." The water Seirei says, reassuring the Kamen Rider.

"If you say so..." The young man replies back, unsure.

Putting the mystical item back in his pants' pocket, Yukio also prepares to leave the park.

He better get ready to find another Seirei before the Serpent Society strikes once again.

* * *

**_At the Serpent Society's hideout…_**

"Kamen Rider Shinobi… Once again he killed another Majin… That makes three of them now..." Karasu points out, crossing his arms.

The black crown-themed ninja turns to his master, who was seen contemplating about their new enemy, resting on a golden throne decorated with several statues of cobras.

Kneeling in front of Orochi, Karasu speaks:

"Orochi-sama… I would like to request your permission to seek and personally retrieve the Twilight Ninja Scroll from Kamen Rider Shinobi's hands myself."

"Oh? So do you finally wish to act, Karasu? To think someone managed to actually capture your interest..." Orochi says, thinking on whether or not to really allow his servant to carry on with his request.

"I believe that sending another low-ranked Majin after Shinobi is not going to work. I promise to fulfill my duty and present the Twilight Scroll to you after I destroy that Kamen Rider, my lord." Karasu states, trying to assure his master that he would succeed.

"And what makes you think that you're the one up to this task?" A new voice says, getting the duo's attention.

***Clank!* *Clank!***

A new individual enters the scene, making his presence know. He is dressed like a pierrot and has long white cloths coming from his head. His face is that of a white mask with red eyes. The newcomer's appearance was based exactly on the Arlequin puppet from Karakuri Circus, but without any sign of damage. Moving and making noises befitting of a doll, his name was Karakuri.

"Karakuri..." Karasu coldly acknowledges the new arrival. Like him, the newcomer was amongst Orochi's most trusted servants.

"Ah, Karakuri. I suppose you must have heard about the news regarding Kamen Rider Shinobi as well?" The leader of the Serpent Society inquiries.

Kneeling next to Karasu, Karakuri decides to say:

"My lord. I would like to be the one to volunteer myself in the mission of personally acquiring the Twilight Ninja Scroll from Kamen Rider Shinobi. I assure you that I'm capable as Karasu of fulfilling this task." The mechanical Majin states, eyeing his 'colleague' with a daring look to see if Karasu would dare to object about this in front of Orochi.

"Hmm… Yes… I have a certain faith in the capacities of you two… But with that said… Very well, Kakaruki. You may go. Retrieve the Twilight Ninja Scroll from Kamen Rider Shinobi." Orochi com templates for a moment before giving his final answer.

"It will be done, my master," Karakuri replies before leaving the room.

Orochi norices how his decision seemed to have made Karasu displeased, who was now clenching his fist in a sign of frustration.

"Karasu, I can sense that you're… Angry? Oh… Hehehe… Patience, my friend. Your time will eventually come. I have foreseen that it's still not time for you and Shinobi to face each other." Orochi replies cryptically, not elaborating any further.

Despite not being satisfied with this empty answer, the black crown knew better than to question his master and talk back. People that dare defy Orochi always paid the ultimate price in the end…

* * *

**At Café Hana - Nearby Hanzo Academy's entrance**

"So, I have scouted for a place in Asakusa with a Komainu statue just like you asked me, Yukio. Will this suffice?" Junpei asks as he hands his ninja friend a picture of a local Shinto Shrine depicting a large Komainu statue in the entrance.

"Yeah, this place will definitely serve. Thanks, Hanamura-san. I think there must be a lot of spiritual energy there." Yukio affirms as he grabs his stuff before preparing for his next mission.

"Good to know. So… I just wanted to know why you got so many dangos before? Surely it wasn't just for you, right?" The older man asks as he eyes Yukio with curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah… I just took pity on some girl… Asuka to be exact." Yukio replies casually.

"Oh. Hmm… Let me guess: you offered to hear and help that girl with whatever has been eating her up inside, huh? Is that it, Yukio?" Junpei presses, making the Rider start to get a bit annoyed.

"There was nothing serious between us, Hanamura-san. I just found a bit ridiculous that she was afraid of frogs, considering her shinobi lineage." The ninja Rider deadpans.

Junpei sighs at this, feeling a bit disappointed with the teenager's answer.

"You know, Yukio… There's nothing wrong about trying to approach and befriend new people. Shinobi or not, you can't live isolated from the others forever. I suppose you still avoid your new classmates at Hanzo Academy as well?" The brunette asks, raising an eyebrow.

"..." The ravenette doesn't reply, only rolling his eyes at this. Once again, Junpei gets disheartened with the young warrior's attitude.

"Yukio..." The food truck owner starts gently, looking worried at him.

"I don't see why this so important. What matters is that I'm getting decent grades at High-School without neglecting my shinobi duties. I don't have time for something silly like making friends with people close to my age. I'm someone that protects the weak from the shadows, not expecting anything in return. I am the emissary of revenge that will destroy the Serpent Society, making them pay for all the suffering they caused. Anything else is completly irrelevant and will only get in our way..." Yukio expresses bitterly, still believing that this is the most important thing for him.

_'You have always been like this, haven't you? Yukio, you are a good person, deep inside. I'm sure of that. Always willing to stand up for those that cannot fight back on their own… A hero that protects the weak from the stronger with power that likes to abuse and oppress. But when people try to approach and connect with you… You just prefer to push almost everyone away when they only wish to help you...'_ Junpei thought sadly. The trauma that the Serpent Society inflicted on the Kamen Rider must have left a deep wound in his soul.

Junpei also understands that Yukio is mainly afraid of making friends due to his secret paranoia of the Serpent Society eventually wanting to use those close to him in order to hurt the boy in case they ever find out his real identity. That's why for Yukio, this sort of attachment could become a problem…

It's understandable but sad…

The brunette couldn't help but imagine what his brother and the ravenette shinobi went through at the hands of the Serpent Society sometimes.

He only knows enough to comprehend that they need to be destroyed before more innocents are endangered…

"Alright. Well… I won't press any further, Yukio. Bust just in case, you should know that the Hanzo Academy's shinobis will leave Asakusa to train in some private island. They won't be here for a while." Junpei informs Yukio.

"Good. For once I won't have to deal with them. I'll call later if I end needing your help, Hanamura-san. Take care." Yukio says to his friend as he finally walks away.

Junpei crosses his arms as he watches the Kamen Rider leave, hoping that the young warrior changes someday.

* * *

_**Later...**_

**At an abandoned Shinto Temple**

Arriving at a simple temple on the outskirts of the city, Yukio carefully inspects the area around him before transforming.

Noticing no one around, he pulls out his Silver Gourd bottle and brings forth the Shinboi Driver around his waist. And the Shuriken Starter in his right hand.

"Henshin!" The black-haired boy announced, inserting the ninja star into the middle of his belt as he spins it with his right hand.

**[Dare ja?! Ore ja?! Ninja!]**

***Poof!***

Kurogane Oogama assembles behind Yukio. It opens its mouth, bringing out pieces of armor that surrounded the teen's entire body, eventually slamming into him. The Seirei disappears after the process is done.

**[Shinobi kenzan!]**

Now fully transformed, Kamen Rider Shinobi enters the temple, still on guard…

As he inspects the area, the purple ninja eventually stumbles upon a large Komainu statue in the center of the temple.

It was old, but still well-preserved trough the time.

Carefully approaching it, Shinobi gently touches the statue and focus on it as he tries to sense the spiritual energy around the Shinto Temple.

Eventually, the Kamen Rider obtain a result…

The Twilight Ninja Art Scroll begins to glow and resonate with the Komainu statue, that suddenly forms a red aura around it.

_'You have been taking care of this place until now, haven't you? People forgot about this place and stopped coming here… And yet, you still faithfully carried on your duties...'_ The Kamen Rider thought as he looked at the statue that was probably housing the Seirei he was looking for.

Suddenly…

***Whoosh!***

Several Dustards appear around the temple, armed and ready to face the purple ninja.

_'Dustards...'_ Shinobi thinks briefly as he draws his Shinobi Saber and prepares to engage them.

**[Shinobi Saber!]**

Only to stop as he senses something different in these black-garbed minions. There was something off about their energy signature. It was different from the ones he usually got from them.

Only one way to find out…

Taking a fighting stance, Shinboi challenges the Dustards:

"Come get me."

The dark minions all immediately charge towards the purple-colored Kamen Rider at the same time.

***Swift!* *Chop!* *Slash!* *Slash!***

But Shinobi manages to easily fight back without any problems, quickly disposing of his enemies as he cuts the down non-stop with his weapon.

**[Shuriken On!]**

Placing the Shuriken Starter in the Shinobi Saber, energy begins to gather in the Kamen Rider's weapon as he unleashes its destructive power upon the Dustards.

**[Shinobi Charge!]**

Shinobi spins very fast, releasing powerful purple energy cuts in all directions, killing every single remaining Dustard in the process.

***Boom!***

Victorious, Kamen Rider Shinobi checks upon his defeated enemies. To his surprise, the Dustards were actually all puppets, not living beings at all.

_'A puppet master must be nearby… Then it must be...' _Shinobi thinks, now focusing as he tries to detect his opponent's presence.

But as if on cue…

***Clash!***

The purple Kamen Rider suddenly brings his blade to the back in time, blocking an incoming attack from the back without not even turning. This is something that slightly surprises his new apparent opponent, Homura, who was already downed in her shinobi outfit.

"Oh? Not bad. You're really good as they say, huh?" The tanned girl states, smirking at him as she pulls her katana back.

The Rider turns swiftly and tries to kick the evil shinobi away, but Homura jumps backward in time, avoiding the blow.

"What do you want, Hebijo? I know you didn't come here alone to seek me. Spare me the trouble of finding your friends and make them reveal themselves. The puppeteer and the blond one. Now." The purple Rider warns, making Homura's eyes widen in shock.

At this, Yomi and Haruka quickly appear at Homura's side, already in their Shinobi forms as well. They reveal themselves as they realize that the element of surprise was no longer available to them.

"We have heard quite a lot from you, Kamen Rider Shinobi. Especially your latest adventure with the Hanzo Academy's girls." Haruka says, smiling amused at the male ninja. Shinobi only glared at her under his helmet, guessing that she must have made the fake Dustards puppets to probably test him.

"I wonder, have you also come here to look for some Seirei?" Homura questions, eyeing the Komainu statue that the purple Rider was inspecting before with some curiosity.

"That's none of your business. Leave, now." Shinobi warns rudely, with his voice icy.

Yomi frowns at him.

"You're quite rude, aren't you? I wonder if you are like that spoiled rich girl." The blonde comments, thinking momentarily about her fight against Ikaruga.

"I could care less for what you're thinking, bean sprout." The Rider says coldly, making Yomi gasp at him in indignation.

This makes the blonde evil shinobi bring forth her large blade, ready to fight against him before Homura stops her.

"We don't need to be adversaries, Shinobi. You're aiming to destroy the Serpent Society, right? We can help you." The tanned girl offers.

"Hebijo Academy has plenty of resources that will definitely aid you in case you're interested," Haruka adds, smiling sweetly as she places a hand upon her cheek.

"All at the cost of me becoming a puppet for you people as I lose my freedom. Your attempts to fool me are useless, puppeteer. Besides, I have no interest in your petty fights against Hanzo Academy." The ninja Rider states, completly uninterested as he surprises the girls for casually dismissing them.

"Which side are you?" Homura interrogates, frowning.

"I'm on my side. I serve no one but my own interests. I'm a master to myself, doing what I must to seek and achieve my goals. I'm not like you people that prefer to label yourselves as good or evil factions. If you plan to get on my way, this won't end well for you, Hebijo Academy." Shinobi says, daring them to challenge him.

"Oh? Is that so? I really hoped that you would have given us the Twilight Ninja Scroll willingly. It's a shame we will have to beat you then. You could have made yourself a valuable asset to us. Now then, let's see if you can actually back up your words or if you're only all talk." Homura says back, now grinning as she accepts the Kamen Rider's challenge to fight.

"I will make a fine puppet of you," Haruka says dangerously, still smiling, as she summons what appears to be some sort of flying round robot(doll) with a pair of long mechanical arms.

"You will pay for thinking so little of bean sprouts. I bet you must be like one of those rich people that can eat and live comfortably, aren't you?" Yomi asks, glaring at the purple warrior.

"You know nothing about me, but I know you three well enough. Yomi. Haruka. Homura." The Kamen Rider speaks back, surprising, even more, the girls as he shows that he is aware of their names and identities.

"Damm… So he even knows about us!?" Homura asks aloud, gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Let me show you what I'm capable of!" The ninja Rider exclaims, poting his weapon at the trio.

"Let's get him!" Yomi exclaims as she charges straight at him, swinging her large blade down.

Shinobi moves surprisingly fast easily avoiding the bean sprout lover's attacks.

***Crack!***

Yomi makes a vertical down slash, cracking the floor with her weapon. Using this moment as an opening, Shinobi stomps on the large sword to make it sink even deeper on the ground before delivering a powerful kick into Yomi's face, making the girl release her large blade as she is sent away to crash against a nearby tree.

***Crash!***

"Argh!" The long blonde haired girl cries in pain as she falls face fault on the ground.

"Yomi!" Haruka cries as she attacks next, prompting her robot to follow her moves as it attempts to hit the purple-colored Kamen Rider.

The masked ninja makes a series of break-dance like moves to confuse the robot before using Fabrikinesis, trough his long scarf, to wrap and restrain the floating puppet. He then slams the mechanical servant against Haruka, throwing the two of them away from him.

"Oof!" Haruka gets on the painful receiving end as her robot slams itself against her face before they crash against a nearby wall of the temple.

***Crash!***

"Ha! Not yet!" Homura yells as she is the last one to try attacking the Kamen Rider, attempting to strike him from behind.

***Clank!***

As she tries to stab Shinobi again from behind with a katana, the ninja Rider simply blocks the strike without even sparing a glance at her, just like the first time.

_'Tsk! Does he have eyes on the back of the head!?'_ The tanned girl thought, annoyed.

Summoning multiple katanas in her hands, Homura tries to cut Shinobi trough several attempts.

***Clank!* *Slash!* *Slash!* **

They lock blades, but that's not enough to make the evil kunoichi find an opening against her mysterious opponent. She tries attacking the purple Rider from all directions, but Shinobi remains unfazed by this as he simply keeps switching his Shinobi Saber between his hands to block Homura's attacks. No matter what she did, he would not budge at all from his current position.

"Do not dare to think that you're the only ones that suffered from hardships in order to get strong, Homura. If you think you have what it takes to defeat me, then you're wrong." Shinobi remarks coldly to the Hebijo student, making her angrier.

"Shut up! I won't lose to some unknown nobody like you!" The kunoichi talks back as she eventually manages to somehow push the purple Kamen Rider backward.

"Ha!" Homura releases a loud war cry as she finally manages to actually pierce Shinobi's body with her katanas.

***Stab!***

_'Gotcha!'_ A victorious smirk now forming over her face at this.

That is until…

***Poof!***

The injured Rider's body is covered in a smoke bomb, quickly being replaced with a wooden dummy in his place as this takes the tanned shinobi by surprise.

"***Gasp!***" Homura releases a gasp of disbelief at this.

Sensing a hostile presence behind her, the kunoichi immediately turns around as she is met with a powerful gray energy slash from Kamen Rider Shinobi's saber.

**[Yaiba Charge!]** The Shinobi Saber chants as the purple warrior inserts the Yaiba Ride Shuriken in the weapon's slot.

***Slash!***

Shinobi fires a powerful gray energy slash from his weapon that hits Homura. It also ends destroying all of her katanas and sends the tanned girl flying away for a few meters.

***Boom!***

"Argh!" Homura rolls on the ground for a few meters before finally stopping. As she tries to stand up, she is soon met with the blade of the Shinobi Saber pointed at her face.

"You lost… Tell me, an evil shinobi is supposed to be defeated that easy?" Shinobi taunts Homura, making the injured girl growl at him in response.

Yomi and Haruka have recovered from his previous blows, now ready to fight Shinobi one more time. They only stopped their moves due to the fact that Homura was now at his mercy.

"Homura-san..." Yomi says, looking concerned at her teammate.

She and Haruka were now glaring nervously at the purple Kamen Rider, unsure of what he will do next.

One wrong move and he could stab Homura-

"You can have your friend back. Take her. And leave this place." Shinobi suddenly says, walking away as he lets the other Hebijo girls approach their fallen comrade.

Huh? What?

"What…?" Homura asks, blinking as she narrows her eyes while Yomi helps her stand up.

"I said to leave. You can't defeat me. At least not at your current level." The ninja Rider states, holstering the Shinobi Saber on his back as he approaches the Komainu statue that was still covered in a red aura.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Haruka asks, just as confused as the other girls.

"I only showed you a brief portion of my abilities. Consider me sparing your friend's life as a warning of what happens when you cross paths with me." The purple ninja explains.

"I'm an evil shinobi. Why did you let me live?" Homura asks, feeling offended and humiliated at the same time that the Kamen Rider preferred to allow her to live rather than to kill her like most shinobi would have done in his place.

Sparing a glance at the tanned girl, he replies:

"My only enemies are the Serpent Society. Taking your life will not accomplish anything in my fight against them. The same can be said about your friends' lives. Now leave. If you push your luck and try to attack me again, I will not hold back this time." The lone warrior says, sending a feeling of uneasiness upon the Hebijo girls as he also releases a wave of powerful aura around his body.

Feeling that there really was no point to keep fighting against a more proficient opponent than them, the Hebijo trio decides to reluctantly leave.

"You might regret letting us live, you know," Homura says weakly one last time as she and her comrades prepared to leave...

But suddenly…

"Oh? So this is where you are, Kamen Rider Shinobi~"

A deep sinister voice speaks as a black portal appears in front of them. From inside of it, Karakuri steps out as his tall form looks over the four young shinobis.

_'A living doll Majin…?'_ Shinobi thinks as he observes the newcomer.

Sensing a powerful dark aura coming from the black being, Kamen Rider Shinobi instantly gets in his fighting stance.

_'Whoever this guy is… I can tell that he's completly apart from the previous Majins that I have killed so far...'_ The Rider thought carefully as he thinks about how to fight against this new enemy.

As the portal closes behind him, Karakuri makes some doll/puppet-like noises with his body, sending chills down upon everyone's spines with the sinister sound that he creates while he summons a large scythe.

The monster, moves very fast. But instead of going after his primary target…

***Clash!***

"Huh!?" Yomi widens her eyes in shock as she realizes that Karakuri tried to cut down the Hebijo trio.

And he only failed to do so because somebody else stopped the puppet Majin.

"You bastard… What do you think you're doing?" Shinobi asks as he gets between the kunoichis and Karakuri, managing to stop the Majin's scythe with his Shinobi Saber at the last instant.

"Huh? What do you think you're doing?" Karakuri asks back.

"That's my line. Why are you attacking somebody that has nothing to do with this, Majin?" Shinobi asks back coldly.

"Interesting… They tried to take the Twilight Scroll from you before, haven't they? Why are you protecting an enemy now?" The puppet monster questions, slightly tilting his head to the side in a creepy way.

"My enemy… It's you!" The Kamen Rider yells in defiance as he pushes the Majin back, kicking him in the chest before charging towards the Serpent Society's agent.

Left behind, the Hebijo trio was unsure of what to do now.

Sure, they could just use this moment now to flee and leave Shinobi behind to handle the large black puppet Majin.

But…

* * *

***Clash!* *Clash!***

Shinobi and Karakuri began to exchange blows while using their respective weapons around the Shinto Temple.

There was a flash of movement, Karakuri's body transforming into a blur of motion, mangling his features into a contorted monstrosity.

Shinobi stood his ground and let it come to him and accepted the first strike with a blow, blocking. Although it forced him back.

The puppet struck, again and again, pushing the young ninja out of the center of the temple and into a hallway. Their dancing blades almost carving some monk statues nearby.

When Karakuri's next strike came, the Kamen Rider rushed to meet it. Their weapons locking with such perfect force as they were both stopped dead in their tracks.

The Majin merely laughed at the display, no doubt pleased that the real fight was nigh.

Breaking the lock with a push, Shinobi swung his weapon overhead then unleashed a blinding circle of purple energy when Karakuri inevitably darted under and tried striking again. However, the black living doll didn't retreat, pushing his body back just enough to buy time for a precise jab, a crack in the lone ninja's attack.

Thanks to his years of honed perception skills, Shinobi spotted it first and halted the motion, sidestepping and trying to carve Karakuri from his lift kidney upward. The dark being's own body twisted in a spin, taking him to safety and releasing a series of acrobatic blows the Kamen Rider weathered then challenged head-on.

The two soon left the hallway and entered the main meditation chamber of the temple, where the purple ninja was greeted by chairs flung in his direction. Knowing he couldn't attack or defend effectively with just one hand, Shinobi let the objects get closer before carving them to tiny, unusable pieces in another sweeping series of spiritually empowered strikes.

* * *

***Cabrum!***

Suddenly, a heavy storm began around the temple. The loud sound of rain pouring could be heard.

The heavy atmosphere of a dark power thickened in the room considerably, drowning out the lights themselves until Shinobi and Karakuri weapons' energy release and the flashes of a lightning storm outside were the only light sources left.

That and Karakuri's piercing crimson doll 'eyes'.

In overhead stances, the two stood close to one another, waiting for who would make the first move. This time, they both became blurs of motion, darting around the room in every possible direction, striking with the force of explosions and the speed of light at one another.

Every one of Karakuri's blows seemed to boom with the power of darkness and every one Shinobi sent his way, did the same, causing the very wooshes and clashes of their blades to transform into a macabre song.

"Hmm? Your moves are starting to get sloppy, Shinobi… What's the matter?" The living doll Majin taunts the purple Kamen Rider.

What the young ninja found worrying was how the openings to strike seemed to...

Diminish around the Majin…

Earlier on, he was able to recognize the faults in Karakuri's or his technique, letting him exploit potential chances for victory. Yet, as the duel went on and the Majin seemed to unleash more and more of his power...

The fault lines letting Kamen Rider Shinobi see opportunities to win were disappearing right in front of him. The only fault lines left were the ones connecting this Majin and the rest of the Serpent Society to the fate of the world itself.

His momentary foolish lapse caused a grin to spread out on Karakuri's white face and Shinobi just barely reacted in time to stop the torrent of a wave of red malicious energy from eviscerating him.

Grinding his teeth under his helmet and keeping his blade held high, the Kamen Rider felt the pure surge of dark power unlike any he'd encountered before batter against his Shinobi Saber.

Even the spiritual power he managed to harness so ar during his fight was only capable of redirecting the power enough to keep fueling Shinobi's defense.

And not to counterattack...

Soon enough, Shinobi felt his body push back further and further... Until his back nearly touched one of the bronze monk statues of the Shinto Temple.

***Clank!* *Clank!***

Karakuri made bizarre and creepy noises as his body moved and bent in unnatural ways. Watching this mechanical being of darkness move with speed, ferocity and seemingly infinite stamina thought impossible. It was worrying, to say the least.

But Shinobi would not allow himself to be deterred. Instead, he immersed himself deeper into his spiritual power. Every single bloody thought of murder, anger, and hate sent by Karakuri flowed into him as Kurogane Oogama's essence let a soothing force inside his mind and heart.

He let these pure feelings burn away his surprise, his worry, and intensified his own counter-attack. If the Majin seemed to strike twelve times a second, the Kamen Rider struck with fourteen.

Then Karakuri attacked with twenty...

Shinobi with thirty...

Any physical sensations the young man felt disappeared...

Any pain from his joints, fatigue from his legs, and choking feeling from his lungs went entirely ignored. Shinobi was far too busy transforming himself into spiritual energy, an endless stream of purple energy saber slashes transformed their immediate vicinity into a tornado of impossible to follow motions.

The two of them moving so quickly at the edge of the temple, it seemed they were flicking in and out of existence.

Kamen Rider Shinobi's only concern was keeping the dark from touching him too closely, a single piece of calm in a maelstrom of pure battle.

It was in the chaos of this battle, this inevitable showdown between ninja and evil Majin that Shinobi came to a realization after a while:

_He was going to lose..._

And finally…

***Slash!***

"Argh!" Shinobi cries in pain as Karakuri swings down his scythe, managing to slash the lone warrior's chest.

The two somehow end returning to the center of the temple, near to the Komainu statue.

"Heh… I have no idea why our agents failed before to destroy you. But this duel was only a matter of time until you finally got defeated, boy. Now, you die. I will be taking the Twilight Scroll after I reap your life." Karakuri says maliciously as he prepares to deliver a finishing blow, raising the scythe above his head.

Shinobi was pinned on the ground, waiting for the inevitable end.

"Damm..." He curses, not being able to think of a way to avoid the lethal blow.

But when all hope seemed to have been lost…

***Swift!***

A bunch of flying katanas suddenly pierce Karakuri on the back, penetrating his cloth, being firmly stuck on his body.

"What!?" The Majin exclaims, now furious, before turning towards the one responsible for the attack.

It was Homura and the other Hebijo girls.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about us!" The tanned girl says.

"What!? You're still here!?" Shinobi cries aloud to the trio of kunoichis.

"Heh, it seems you might need some help, huh? Where's the fully powerful guy from before?" Homura asks in return with a cocky grin of hers.

"Stop! Run! You can't beat this guy!" The Kamen Rider tries to warn the girls as the puppet Majin now decides to focus on them before killing his primary target.

"Interesting… Let's see how good you are, Hebijo." Karakuri says in his deep and sinister voice as he charges towards the trio of girls.

***Clash!* *Clash!***

As Haruka and Yomi keep their new enemy busy, Homura approaches the Kamen Rider as he slowly stands up and manages to briefly recover a portion of his strength.

"Consider this a truce for now. Defeating that Majin right now is our priority." Homura says, revealing her intentions to the lone warrior.

Sensing no deception coming from her, Shinobi only nods in return before replying:

"Very well. Can you buy me some time while I make a contract with this temple's Seirei?"

"Got it. But hurry up! We don't have all day!" Homura tells back to him as she also joins her friends in the fight against Karakuri.

Wasting no time, the purple Kamen Rider approaches the glowing Komainu statue and pulls out the Twilight Scroll, which now starts to resonate with the statue covered in a red aura.

The Scroll releases a crimson energy beam at the monument and next closed itself on its own, eventually returning to the Kamen Rider's belt.

"Seirei that resides within the heart of the Komainu... I call upon you! Please, heed my call!" The Rider chanted as he made several hand signs.

A figure emerges from the Komainu statue, materializing itself trough the gathering of multiple energy particles:

It has fiery red eyebrows along with some on its cheeks, red mane around the neck, and a red hitodama-shaped tail with some golden bands around the legs. With the body shaped like a hound's body, its eyes are open with a furious look on the face. _(A/N: The Seirei's appearance is based on the Shurakoma(Shadowside) Yo-kai from the Yo-kai Watch series)_

Looking at it, Shinobi could tell that the new Seirei before him was a manifestation of the fire element.

"Graurr!"

Without even waiting for the Rider to speak with him, the fire Seirei charges directly at the Majin, showing its fangs.

* * *

"Argh!" Yomi and Haruka are pushed back by an energy slash from Karakuri's scythe. He then sends the two girls away, making them fall a few meters from the Majin.

Homura is the next to fight against the Majin, wielding six katanas, three in each hand, as she attempts to stab the dark puppet.

***Slash!* *Slash!***

Using the **Sakigake(Charge) Hiden Ninpo**, Homura charges forward and unleashes a wide, fierce attack with her swords. She takes strides of varying lengths while slicing the area with her blades.

However, her attacks also fail as Karakuri suddenly brings forth several energy strings from his right hand to restrain the tanned girl's moves.

"Urgh! Let me go!" The evil Shinobi growls in protest as she tries using her katanas to cut the strings but to no avail.

Smiling creepily at the girl, Karakuri says:

"You're the first then~ Hahaha!"

His scythe is about to decapitate the tanned kunoichi and-

"Graurr!" A ferocious roar gets their attention.

***Boom!* **

"Ahhh!" A big fireball hits Karakuri in the face, prompting him to release Homura as the Majin stumbles back and cries in agony while trying to extinguish the flames that were now threatening to spread over his entire body.

As the evil shinobi turns towards the source of the attack, she is greeted with the sight of the Fire Seirei next to Kamen Rider Shinobi. Both prepared to face the evil Majin.

"Human… You were the one that has awakened me from my slumber, aren't you?" The spiritual being asks the purple ninja, who only nods at it in return.

"You have my thanks for that. And seeing that you are apparently on a quest to eliminate the dark creatures that are the Majins, I shall lend you my strength. I am Hinoarashi, let us fight side by side from now on!" The Seirei said as Shinobi thanks the spirit before pulling a blank Ride Shuriken.

Hinoarashi's essence was absorbed by the item, transforming the Ride Shuriken into a red one with a picture of Hinoarashi in its center. A kanji for Flame(炎 - Honō) could also be seen on it as well.

_'So that's how he gets new abilities!'_ Homura analyzes, narrowing her eyes at the purple ninja's new item.

"Time to get fired up!" Shinobi declares as he places the newly acquired Ride Shuriken in the open slot of the Shinobi Driver.

**[Honou! NinPow: Flame!]**

Fire is generated around the Kamen Rider as it takes the shape of Hinoarashi, who was now floating over him.

"This power..." Homura says, soon turning speechless due to the intense power being released before her.

"Come forth, Hinoarashi!" Shinobi chants as he spins the Honou Ride Shuriken.

"Graurr!" Hinoarashi unleashes a loud roar as he becomes fire and envelops Shinoby's body, transforming the purple Rider's armor into a new form.

The armor's color changes from purple to a strong red tone.

The kunai figures in the legs and the shuriken emblem in the chest were gone. Now replaced by symbols of flames respectively.

**[Honou no Ninja! Flame Shinobi!]**

"Flame Shinobi?" Homura asks aloud, intrigued to see what the lone warrior was about to do now.

Having recovered from the flames, Karakuri notices the change in Shinobi but remains unfazed by this.

"Whatever you try, it will be useless, Shinobi!" The puppet Majin exclaims as several energy strings come out from his body, all heading towards the Kamen Rider.

In response, the lone ninja's body is suddenly covered in fire, burning away all the strings before they could even reach him.

"N-Nani!?" Karakuri asks panicked, taking a step backward.

"Let's end this, Majin!" Shinobi announces as he spins the Honou Ride Shuriken. His Shuriken Starter also spins on its own at the same time.

**[Finish NinPow! Flame!]**

The Rider gets his body coated in powerful crimson flames as energy begins to gather in the Shinobi Saber. Holding the weapon om a reverse grip, Shinobi brings the weapon to his back with the right arm as he makes a 'two fingers folded together' hand sign with his left hand. _(A/N: Imagine the pose Ultraman Taiga Tri-Strium performs to execute the Fuma Raging Fire Slash/Fūma Rekka-zan Ultra Finisher)_

"What power!" Homura exclaims, bringing her arms to protect her face as the Kamen Rider exhales a powerful aura around his body and to those nearby.

"**Katon! Rekka-Zan**(Raging Fire Slash)**!**" Shinobi chants as he brings his right arm forward and fires a powerful giant circular blade of fire from the Shinobi Saber.

The attack destroys everything on its way before fully hitting Karakuri, vertically slicing the Majin in two vertical halves.

***Slash!***

Pieces of gears and wood began to fall on the ground, all coming from the dissected Majin.

"Impossible..." Karakuri utters weakly one last time before his two halves drop dead on the floor, eventually exploding.

***Boom!***

**[Victory Ninjutsu!]**

* * *

"Why did you help me?"

Shinobi asks the three Hebijo girls as he gazes at them.

"As I have said before because we have a common enemy," Homura replies firmly.

But the truth was that a part of her, if albeit a bit reluctantly, wanted to retribute him fro protecting their lives back then from the Majin.

Sometimes, there was honor amongst shinobis. Even from the ones hailing from the evil faction. But that, of course, was something very rare of happening as well…

"..." The lone ninja only looked slightly astounded with this, unable to give a proper response.

"But enough of that! Let's resume our fight!" Homura says as she, Yomi, and Haruka reveal that they still want to face the purple Kamen Rider again. All sporting some confident expressions on their faces.

"But of course, you still want this, don't you?" Shinobi asks back, gesturing to the Twilight Scroll attached to his Driver.

"Good to see you catch on quick. Prepare yourself, Shinobi." The tanned kunoichi says to him.

She has been watching the fight between the Kamen Rider and the Majin Karakuri from the start.

While Shinobi may have beaten her at the start, that could soon change now due to the fact that the Hebijo girls realized that the lone purple ninja Rider was injured and exhausted from his last fight, just like them. Maybe they could turn the odds to their favor now…

However…

"I know exactly what you're aiming for. Perhaps it may work, but we will never know for sure, Homura." Shinobi replies calmly to her, drawing a smoke bomb from his arsenal.

Noticing his attempt to flee, the Hebijo girls immediately try to stop the Rider.

"Wait, no!" Homura cries.

"Our paths may cross again. Farewell." He tells them lastly as he tosses the bomb on the ground.

***Poof!***

Once the bomb's smoke dissipates, Shinobi's presence is completly gone from the abandoned Shinto Temple;

"Ara, he got away," Haruka says, feeling partly disappointed.

"I will teach him a valuable lesson about bean sprouts next time," Yomi says.

"..." As for Homura, she merely looks upwards with a newfound expression. Unlike the disappointment that Hanzo's granddaughter, Asuka, has been proven to be for her, the tanned girl now has found a new rival in the mysterious Kamen Rider Shinobi.

* * *

_The final scene of the chapter shows Kamen Rider Shinobi's newly acquired Honou Ride Shuriken and the Shuriken Starter side by side while the Twilight Scroll and the Shinobi Saber glows strongly behind of the two items._

* * *

**Shinobi Chronicles - NinPow 4: Asuka and Homura - End**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**And this concludes chapter four of Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles**

Fun(Random) fact: Hinoarashi is the Pokémon Cyndquil's Japanese name._ *Shrugs*_

So, I finally got the drive to finally write another chapter for this story. Sorry for the wait.

Life and my other personal projects left me very busy. Therefore, I have no idea when I will write the next chapter.

After seeing the Komashura Yo-kai from the Yo-kai Watch series, I suddenly got the need to use his Shadowside version, Shurakoma, as the inspiration for the next Seirei to debut in this story. And this thus leads to the creation of the Honou(Flame) Ride Shuriken.

I have no idea why but watching Karakuri Circus gave me the inspiration to use the Harlequin (Puppet) in this story as a Majin. That thing looks creepy enough to be used as a monster in my opinion.

To change some things, I wanted to make Yukio be the one to help Asuka get over her fear of frogs instead of Ikaruga.

And the MC finally meets some girls of the Hebijo Academy.

Not sure how things will turn out after this...

* * *

**Now onto the Reviews:**

**Dracus6:** Yup, I'm gonna try working mainly on that ship instead of the harem route. I'm sorry, but I have never watched Izetta: The Last Witch. I cannot make a crossover involving Kamen Rider Wizard and this anime.

**Guest DCDGojira:** Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**HackerEX:** Thanks! Yes, Shinobi will gain forms based on these elements, with the exception of Metal and Wood. For now, I'm planning to give these forms to another Kamen Rider later in this story.

**seant5054:** I'm currently not appealed with the idea of working with the harem route. For now, I'm planning to only make a possible OC x Asuka ship. Perhaps I will try the harem idea later. Or maybe not.

**Zenshin Asakura:** What I just explained to seant5054.

**TheOkWriter:** I choose to skip the Henshin Sequence in the last chapter.

**yogaratw607:** Not sure yet of which order I have for the Ride Shurikens that will end in Kamen Rider Shinobi's possession. I'm opting to have him gain ones that represent Fire and Wind first before the one that represents Thunder appears.

Your ideas for weapons and Seireis are interesting, I will try to take them into consideration for some future ideas.

Sure, you can send me an Original Character Biography's idea later for me, but I don't promise anything about actually using it or not.

**Senritran19:** What I just explained to seant5054.

**Shonen Sentai Jumpranger:** I'm currently not sure of how to properly answer that to you. I like to try making complex characters, showing that they can have 'multiple sides' or something of the sorts. Currently, I'm trying to depict Kamen Rider Shinobi/Kamui Yukio as the kind of person that might seem mainly apathetic on the outside, but that is actually a caring person deep inside depending on the circumstances.

Examples of this are that Yukio relates to Asuka's personal struggles in wanting to get better with ninja techniques and that Shinobi wouldn't really kill the Hebijo Girls whenever they would probably kill him if given the chance to take the Twilight Scroll from him.

But given what you asked me... Yeah... I think the MC is more prone to be considered a Kuudere type of person for now since I will show that he tends to mask and fake his true feelings most of the time until the Senran Kagura's girls find out his real identity and get to know him better. But with that said, I will make his personality change over the progress of this story as he eventually starts spending time with the shinobi girls.

**Masato Kusaka:** I'm sorry, but your ideas for crossovers are not appealing to me. It's mainly because I have never watched Kimetsu no Yaiba. Sorry...

**Ace-Of-Weeb:** Yeah, your point is valid. That will happen, but it might take some chapters before the Senran Kagura's girls eventually start to interact more with him after finding out about his true identity. I'm working on a slow possible ship between Asuka and Yukio for now.

About Yukio and his upgrades... That's not really much different from some Kamen Rider series...

Have you noticed that in the first episodes of Kamen Rider Zero-One Hiden Aruto acquired new Progrise Keys very fast? Literally one episode after another?

That's pretty much the case here. Having acquired several Rider Items like this doesn't make the MC overpowered because there will be the eventual appearance of many powerful enemies that will make the _'quality over quantity'_ rule be applied during the fights. It won't matter having a lot of Ride Shurikens if the protagonist fights against a powerful opponent.

**kamen rider geek:** I'm not interested in the idea of putting Super Sentai in this story for now. Sorry. :(

**Linkmstr:** Well, I'm glad to prove you wrong. Here's the chapter.

By the way, you don't need to read this if you don't like the story. Nobody is forcing you. Ok?

The main reason I don't regularly update this story is because I'm busy with my other stories or some personal stuff.

Sure, sometimes I have writer's block or I actually end losing some interest in these projects as well. But that's normal for everyone that likes to write.

The point is...

Look, I try to write stories as a hobby of sorts, not planning to let this become something stressful. If I decide to give up on this story, I will eventually send a message warning the readers to no longer be expecting new chapters from me. I might even end putting this for adoption if somebody gets inspired enough in continuing the story.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please give me some reviews if possible.**

**If you are interested, please go check my other stories.**

**Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

**See You Next Time**


	5. NinPow 5

**Hello, welcome to the fifth chapter of Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles.**

**Now, onto the story.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

***Sounds***

**[Shinobi Driver]**

**Special Attacks**

* * *

**_A few days later after the fight at the abandoned Shinto Temple..._**

**Nighttime…**

**Nearby an abandoned warehouse located in a quiet district of Asakusa**

Junpei was leaning against the wall of a currently unoccupied warehouse, next to its entrance with his arms crossed. A red toolbox was at his right as he waited for a certain someone to appear.

***Vroom!***

The brunette smiles a little as he observes Yukio, riding his Shinobi Chaser, finally arrive at their agreed meeting spot.

Stopping the bike in front of his ally, Yukio raises the visor of his black motorcycle helmet to greet Junpei.

"Thanks for coming, Hanamura-san." The raventte says, looking grateful at the brunette.

"No problem, Yukio. I already told you before, didn't I? I will do what I can to help. You're already doing the hard part facing the Serpent Society from the front lines while I offer you support from behind the scenes." The food truck owner nods and replies to the teenager, grabbing the toolbox next to him.

Yukio follows after him with his bike as the two enter the abandoned warehouse.

Once they reach the center of the building, the two proceed to discuss the main reason behind their secret meeting in this hidden place.

"So… You said that you wanted my help because you need to make some new modifications to the Shinobi Chaser, right? What do you mean by that when you sent me a text earlier?" Junpei questions as he drops the red toolbox before opening it to reveal several tools, instruments, and gears that could be used to fix, adjust, or tune a motorcycle.

Placing the helmet on one of his bike's handlebars, Yukio grabs the blue bag he carried around and searches for a specific item inside of it before showing what he wants to the brunette cook.

"I need your help installing this in my bike, Hanamura-san." The young man explains as he gives the object for Junpei to examine it in his right hand.

"What the…? Is this…?" The older individual stops talking as he carefully analyzes what appears to be an unused Ride Shuriken Slot. (A/N: Imagine the Genesis Driver Core from Kamen Rider Gaim)

It was identical in appearance to the Slot Kamen Rider posses in his Shinobi Saber.

Shaking off his momentary surprise, Junpei inquires curiously:

"This is something similar to the Shuriken Slot present in your Shinobi Saber and the Shinobi Driver, right? Did you somehow made a new Ride Shuriken Slot?"

"Yeah. I have been practicing with the use of the Twilight Scroll. Gamano taught how to make a new Ride Shuriken Slot from the scratch with the use of some of my spiritual energy and crafting instructions. He said that these slots could even be used alongside normal objects or items besides the mystical ones like my Shinobi Driver or the Shinobi Saber." The teenager explains as Junpei gives the new object back to the dark-haired boy.

The older man then ponders about Yukio's idea before glancing at the ninja Rider's Shinobi Chaser. He couldn't help but smile at this as some find memories began to form inside of his mind. He starts to remember how he and Yukio actually managed to build the black motorcycle from the zero. Other than some hacking skills, Junpei also had some impressive mechanical and engineering knowledge that he made sure to pass onto his Kamen Rider friend.

"Well… I suppose we could give it a try in implementing this Shuriken Slot into the Shinobi Chaser. It definitely won't be easy, but I believe that it's worth a shot trying, Yukio." Junpei reassures as he starts planning, placing a hand under the chin, and getting in deep thought.

The brunette grabs the blueprints for the Shinobi Chaser from inside the toolbox and begins studying it for possible ideas for the motorcycle's modifications.

Sending a grateful nod as he thanks his companion, Yukio also starts working on whatever could he could help with.

The two would have to do whatever they can in order to stand a chance and prevail against their mortal enemies.

The recent fight against Karakuri made Yukio realize his own flaws and which parts of his training he should focus on more from now on as he prepares to face the stronger members of the Serpent Society.

* * *

_**Narrator:** Shinobi were once servants of the feudal lords that ruled Japan in the past, specializing in espionage, subversion, and assassination._

_With the influx of western culture after the Meiji Restoration, the feudal system began to collapse, causing them to fade from public consciousness._

_However, even in modern times the need for shinobi still exists. Their employers are primarily politicians and corporations. Most who employ them merely as tools to satisfy their own greed._

_As a result, shinobi are responsible for crimes throughout Japan, and the government moved to confront them. This spawned the creation of Good Shinobi schools to combat Evil Shinobi who break the law._

[In some sort of battlefield, we can see the Hanzo Ninja Academy students and the Hebijo Academy elite group preparing to fight each other, with Asuka and Homura leading their respective teams.]

_**Narrator: **However, they are nothing compared to the forces of a greater danger on the loose in the form of the Serpent Society: an organization of dark ninjas that aim to take over the world with their ninjutsu._

[A battalion of Dustards appears from out of nowhere as it begins to attack both ninja teams, with Karasu leading them while Orochi is observing the fight from the distance, resting on a throne.

The dark forces quickly corner the shinobi girls, who now look injured and full of bruises.]

***Several shurikens being throw***

***Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!***

[When things were about to get worse, a new figure appears and uses many shurikens to destroy all the Dustards, leaving only Karasu, who avoids the attack at the last second.

Now everybody looks at the newcomer, who is standing on the top of a Japanese castle, with the light of the full moon illuminating him. It is revealed to be Kamen Rider Shinobi as he has his arms crossed and stares back at them.]

_**Insert Opening Theme: IZANAGI by Sakuramen and Hideya Tawada - Opening theme of Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi**_

**(Instrumental)**

_**Narrator: **The only one who can fight the Serpent Society on equal grounds is the legendary ninja… Kamen Rider Shinobi!_

**Higashi no sora wo**

**Akaku so mete**

**Kodo o hajimeta**

**Yumeutsutsu**

_(My heart began throbbing as the eastern sky grew red)_

We see Yukio looking at the sky, clenching a fist as he adopts a serious expression.

**Hikari ga shimesu**

**Shinjitsu e to**

**Haruka ayumitashite**

_(Walking on the path stretching out to the truth,_

_Revealed by the light shining between dream and reality)_

The Rider walks through the busy streets of the city, passing through the Hanzo Ninja Academy students and the Hebijo Academy elite group. Asuka and Homura both stop to look back worriedly at him as he disappears.

**ikuseiso wo o hete kawaranu**

**tayutau negai ni mi o kogashi**

**ima o motome tsudzukete**

_(Suffering as my wandering ideals persisted endlessly,_

_I desperately sought after the present.)_

An injured six years old Yukio walks through an endless darkness, crying while also refusing to give up. He has the Twilight Ninja Scroll firmly in his hands.

The scene changes to show Junpei thinking sadly about his little brother, Touma, who seems to be in a hospital room while looking to be in a critical condition with several medical machines attached to him.

**tokini kizutsuki tsukare hatete**

**utsumuita to shite mo hitomi ni wa**

**moyuru chishio ga tagiru**

_(Though at times I may fall with wounds or falter in my goals,_

_The boiling blood in my eyes will always rise up again.)_

An army of Dustards is awaiting for Yukio, all looking ready to kill him. Orochi and Karasu can be seen of the back, commanding them to attack the Rider.

At this, the two female ninja groups suddenly arrive to help him, with Asuka smiling to him while Homura sports a grin towards Yukio.

**Hazeru!**

_(Blossom out!)_

**hitohira no omoi kakete**

**mugen ni saita chigiri wa kagayaku**

_(Even just the petals of your dreams_

_Can bring your dreams to fruition)_

The wind blows strong for a moment as petals of a cherry blossom fall around Yukio.

He then summons the Shinobi Driver on his waist and becomes Kamen Rider Shinobi!

He uses several combinations of fire, water, earth, and wind techniques together with the shinobi girls as they easily keep destroying all the Dustards around them.

**Asenu!**

_(Blossom out!)_

**chikai wa oozora o mai**

**yuukyuu no toki koete**

_(Those vows will soar across the sky for all eternity)_

Karasu charges at them, creating a powerful energy slash against the group. This makes Shinobi, Asuka, and Homura combine their attacks to counter the attack of the dark shinobi.

**Shinobi no michi e izanau~**

_(Calling for the way of the shinobi!)_

The final scene shows Shinobi and Kasaru crossing blades with each other with a burning Japanese castle on the back while the rest of the scene is divided into two:

All ninja girls are on the left rooting for the Kamen Rider.

On the right, Orochi is imposing a dark aura while being accompanied by several Dustards.

An explosion of energy happens and the full title of the fanfic appears, with Kamen Rider Shinobi's Shuriken Starter behind of the title:

**[Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles]**

* * *

**NinPow 5: Reunions**

* * *

**_At the Hebijo Academy…_**

**Inside of the traditional Japanese tatami-room**

The Hebijo elite students were once again assembled in front of Suzune.

"I've summoned you here to issue your new orders." The armored woman says.

"New… Orders?" Homura repeats, glancing curiously at her teacher.

"You give must infiltrate Hanzo Academy and find the concealed shinobi classrooms. After that, secure the Super-Secret Ninja Arts Scroll that they posses there." Suzune instructs.

"I see… So we're finally invading their headquarters, huh?" Mirai comments as she thinks about Yagyu for a moment, now actually wishing for a rematch against the twin-tailed girl.

"And there is one more objective. But this second one is optional." Suzune warns her students.

"What is it, sensei?" Hikage asks.

"Hikage, as you and Mirai must have heard by now, Homura, Haruka, and Yomi previously managed to encounter and face Kamen Rider Shinobi. Only to have their fight interrupted by a Majin of the Serpent Society," The armored woman points out, earning a nod from her five elite disciples.

Homura then adopts a bitter expression on her face as she thinks about her new 'proclaimed' rival, wanting to face and defeat the purple RIder once they cross paths again. She had a gut feeling that it was only a matter of time. It was also a personal matter of pride for her.

After she and her companions returned from the abandoned Shinto Temple, the tanned girl retold about her mission to Mirai and Hikage, her two friends who were assigned on the other task to check up on some of the Hanzo Academy's shinobis in training.

While they were not really worried about what happened when they went to the private island to check up on the good kunoichis that were staying there to train and hone their skills, Hikage and Mirai's attitude soon changed after Haruka and Yomi explained how Kamen Rider Shinobi could prove himself to be someone one should not be so thrilled to face while Homura expressed hew new personal desire to have a rematch against the mysterious warrior.

And that could perhaps be made possible very soon…

"It seems that Kamen Rider Shinobi's current whereabouts were finally revealed to us thanks to Haruka's efforts." Suzune suddenly reveals, making the other four of the Hebijo's elite to adopt an expression of shock as they looked at said puppeteer.

"Really!? But how, Haruka?" Homura inquires as she looks at the puppet user kunoichi in surprise.

"I wasn't able to reveal earlier because I wasn't 100% sure, but I actually managed to plant a tracker in Kamen Rider Shinobi's body before he fleed from the abandoned temple;" The pink bow girl reveals while smiling deviously at her teammates, successfully managing to impress them.

"But Haruka-san, when exactly did you do that?" Yomi couldn't help but ask, not being able to notice when exactly the puppeteer could have gotten close enough to the purple Rider to plant a tracker in his body.

Making the gears inside of her head start working, Homura eventually realizes when it was the opportunity her friend could have used to get info about their unknown target.

"I get it now. It was when he grabbed your robot puppet with his scarf, wasn't it?" Homura asks with a grin.

"That's right, Homura-chan. What Shinobi didn't realize back then was that when he slammed my servant against me I also managed to put a tracker om his scarf when he made that. Thanks to that, he didn't notice it that I was able to determine eventually where exactly he tends to hide at." Haruka reveals with a satisfied smile of hers while her companions all acknowledged how she was very cunning at that moment.

"And? Where exactly is Shinobi hiding at?" Mirai decides to ask.

"He is hiding at Hanzo National Academy. Right under the nose of the good ninjas." Suzune reveals.

"Eh!?" Homura, Yomi, Hikage and Mirai look in complete disbelief at this.

To think that the purple Kamen Rider was hiding in plain sight just like that this whole time… How come the Hanzo Academy shinobis never noticed him!?

Is he really that good!? Or are the good shinobis the ones lacking the foresight to detect and find him?

"Suzune-sensei, does that mean that our second optional mission is to..." Yomi trailed off as the Hebijo Elite was starting to understand what exactly they also need to do now.

"Yes, that's right. Find Kamen Rider Shinobi, uncover his real identity and acquire the Twilight Ninja Art Scroll from him. Understood?" Suzune asks.

"Hai, sensei!" The five girls reply, showing their determination to fulfill their newest assignments.

"Good. Dismissed." The armored woman says as the elite students leave the room.

* * *

**The next day…**

**_Nearby the entrance of Hanzo National Academy…_**

**Afternoon**

The streets were bustling with life as several students were leaving the academy…

Curiously, Asuka could also be seen amongst them as she planned to head towards her Shinobi Dorm.

But before she could do that, a certain enticing smell caught her attention…

***Stomach Growling~!***

_'I suppose getting a snack first is okay.'_ The brunette thought as her stomach begins growling in hunger, making Asuka blush a bit before heading towards the smell's source.

She eventually stumbles upon the Café Hana's food truck, seeing Junpei in the counter handing a bag of food to a normal student of Hanzo Academy.

"Here you go. Thanks as always. Please come again." The brunette says, smiling to his customer.

"Thank you." The student replies in return, satisfied with the food before walking away.

Finally realizing that this was perhaps the same food truck that Yukio has previously mentioned to her, Asuka decides to approach it to buy something.

Noticing the kunoichi in disguise approaching him, Junpei becomes slightly startled but manages to quickly recompose himself, maintaining a calm and tranquil facade.

"Irashaimase(Welcome). What can I get for you?" He asks Asuka, friendly.

"A bag of dangos, please." Asuka reuqests.

"Hai. Just a moment." Junpei prepares the food before handing it to the good shinobi.

"Here you go." The man says amicably as he gives the snacks to Asuka, just as she pays him back in return.

Just as she starts eating the dangos from Café Hana, Asuka becomes happy and grateful for Yukio telling her about the food truck's delicacies. She then starts to think about the talk she had with the ravenette, remembering as she finally managed to overcome her phobia over frogs thanks to the boy's words of advice.

Accepting the frogs as her guardian spirits, Asuka was finally able to develop and learn a Hiden Ninpo solely exclusive to her: Nitō Ryōzan(Dual Slash/Dual Sword Back Slash).

But that doesn't mean she was now free of worries…

The only thing that was currently troubling her was the fact that two shinobis from the Hebijo Academy attacked Katsuragi, Yagyu and Hibari during their stay at the secret ninja training island. And just like the first time with Ikaruga and Yomi, Asuka wasn't able to fight and help her comrades against the ninjas from the evil faction.

She now knows from where they are coming, but not about when they will strike again...

Everybody is starting to train harder in order to get stronger. She better step up her game as well and-

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice calls Asuka from behind.

Eh?

The brunette turns back to see Junpei staring curiously at her.

"You seemed to have been spacing off for the last few minutes." The food truck owner pointed out.

Ah…

"Oh… Sorry. It's just… There's been a lot in my mind as of lately." Asuka replies, chuckling lightly as she scratches the back of her head awkwardly.

"I see… Well, you shouldn't stress too much about life. Sometimes, you just have to chill out and try to enjoy the moment." The cook speaks to her one last time before proceeding to prepare more food.

_'Enjoy the moment?'_ Asuka thought briefly, blinking as she gets in deep thought.

Yeah…

Perhaps she has been worrying too much about things as of lately…

Maybe she should first try clearing her mind before resuming her training…

"Your dangos are very delicious. My friend was right about recommending to come here. The food is great." Asuka tells Junpei as he finishes cooking some takoyaki to sell later.

"Ah, is that so? Thanks. I'm glad to have secured another potential satisfied customer then. Is your friend another student of Hanzo Academy as well?" The male brunette inquiries, looking amused as he already knew about who the kunoichi was probably talking about.

"Yeah. He told me that he is a regular here. Kamui Yukio. Does that name ring any bells?" The good shinobi asks as she starts eating one of the dangos of her food bag.

"Yukio? Why, of course. Sure, I know him. Actually, he was here just a moment ago. You just missed him leaving." Junpei explains as Asuka gets a bit disappointed at losing the opportunity to talk with the black-haired teenager.

"Oh? Really? I wonder where he is now?" The brunette kunoichi wonders.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_On the other side of the city of Asakusa…_**

**Through some streets in a commercial district…**

"***Yawn~***"

He is tired, but Yukio couldn't find the time to sleep now. While he had some bags under his eyes, mainly due to him and Junpei spending some time working on the new project of the Shinobi Chaser last night, it was all worth the effort in the end.

The ninja Rider managed to successfully install a Ride Shuriken Slot in his personal motorcycle. The only problem was that it took an entire night to solve this task.

_'Well, nothing serious that a few energy drinks can't help fix.'_ The ravenette thought as he finished drinking some Red Bull before tossing the can in a nearby trash bin.

Resuming his walk through the streets, Yukio eventually finds the store he is looking for...

_Chan's Rare Finds_, a 'normal' looking antique shop.

(A/N: Imagine that the store looks just like Uncle's Rare Finds antique shop from the Jackie Chan Adventures' cartoon.)

Entering the shop, the lone Rider passes trough several odd-looking items and 'pieces of junk' before stumbling upon the store's counter.

"Welcome, what can I do for you- Ah, Yukio-san." The cashier greets the teenager, quickly recognizing him.

She is a 15 years-old Chinese girl with long black hair tied to two braids. Her attire consists of a red cheongsam-style shirt with white sleeve cuffs over long, plain white trousers. This girl is I-Pin.

"Hey, I-Pin. Is Chan-sensei here?" The ninja Rider asks the girl as he looks around one more time.

"Yes, he is. I will call him for you. Just a moment. By the way, are you okay? There are some bags under your eyes." The Chinese girl points out, noticing the signs of exhaustion on the dark-haired boy.

"It's nothing serious." The Kamen Rider replies nonchalantly as the girl nods and walks to the back of the shop to call someone.

5 minutes later, an elderly man comes out to greet the young shinobi.

He is an old Chinese man of average height and a skinny build. He has grey hair that appears to be spiky in many directions. His main outfit consists of white polo under a yellow polyester vest, blue jeans, and brown dress shoes. He also wears small, round, armless glasses on the bridge of his nose. This is Mr. Chan, the owner of the antique shop.

"Ah, Yukio. Good to see you again. Have you brought what I asked?" The shopkeeper asks with enthusiasm.

Unimpressed, the Rider opens his bag and hands out several exotic-looking herbs and animal parts to Chan. All inside of a jar of glass carefully picked out.

* * *

_One must not judge a book solely on its look alone..._

Despite his _'normal'_ look, Mr. Chan is actually a skilled Chi Wizard.

While he is aware of the Shinobi Community, the same cannot be said about the opposite. This ancient wizard is actually adept at secrecy since most would assume that he is another everyday Chinese old man.

Mr. Chan's main concern is to act as a mystical guardian that is ready to fight and defend the Earth Realm, another way some people tend to call the Human World, from beings such as the Yomas, Dark Seireis, and evil entities that wish to constantly invade and conquer Earth. As well as to repel enemies that either wants to enslave and domain or destroy the entire human race.

Seeing how they possess similar goals and objectives, Mr. Chan eventually became a valuable ally for Yukio, providing the young Rider with important knowledge of Asian mythology, spiritual magic, and Seireis whenever Gamano couldn't help with. He is also someone who knows that the teenager is Kamen Rider Shinobi, being aware of his fight against the Serpent Society.

Also having the important task of training more people to prepare the next generation for his duties, he has I-Pin currently studying under his wing as an apprentice, who is now a secret chi sorceress in training.

Mr. Chan came to live at Asakusa mainly due to the strong spiritual energy that presides over the city, having witnessed and fought against many dark beings that secretly appeared trough the area over the last decades.

His most notable ability is his extensive knowledge and mastery of chi magic. He is best known for chanting the incantation, _"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao"_, which means _"Evil demons and malevolent spirits, be gone!"_ (in Cantonese).

The Chinese man's most common magical items are dried salamander and dried pufferfish; they both have backgrounds in Asian remedies.

Mr. Chan is often seen using his trademark incantation in conjunction with either magical tools for a variety of purposes, both in and out of combat. Hiss magic often manifests in the form of green energy.

During fights, Mr. Chan is capable of firing energy blasts out of his salamander/pufferfish that can stun or vanish evil beings (which he sometimes does in a manner similar to firing a pistol). Even though these attacks happen automatically in a fight, it's likely that he prepares the spell for them beforehand,

Mr. Chan had incredible martial arts prowess when he was younger, being able to move like Yukio. However, as he got older, he started using styles that required little movement, relying on nerve attacks to paralyze or knock out his opponent.

* * *

"Hmm… Good. Everything's in check here." Chan said as he finishes inspecting the items Yukio gave him.

Of course, there were some occasions when Mr. Chan sometimes required small favors from the Kamen Rider, needing to request the teenager to go at certain dangerous places in order to secure and bring specific ingredients for powerful and important spells that the Chi Wizard needs to perform.

"I need something that can help me in case I have to deal with evil Seireis, Chan-sensei. Do you have something in mind that can aid me?" The raventte young man asks the Chinese elder.

"Hmm… I believe that I actually have something useful in mind for you, Yukio. Hang on." Mr. Chan says, getting into deep thought before rushing towards the back of his shop to search for something useful.

Moments later, the ancient wizard returns with what appears to be an oval mirror with silver, blue, green, and orange linings around its board. It looks just like the Reveal Glass item from the Pokémon franchise.

"A mirror...?" Yukio inquiries, examining the new item that Mr. Chan gives him.

"Not any mirror, Yukio. It's an artifact called the **_Reveal Glass - Reflecting Mirror_**. It is a glass that reveals the truth. It is a mysterious mirror that returns a Dark Corrupted Seirei back to its original shape, a normal Seirei." The wizard explains, catching the ninja Kamen Rider's interest.

"Thanks, I think this will do.." Yukio says to the Chinese elder, taking the new item away and putting it inside his bag as he prepares to leave the shop.

"One more thing!" The old man suddenly calls back, prompting the Rider to stop in his tracks.

"Do not take the Dark Seireis lightly. You must first prove yourself to them through a show of strength." Mr. Chan warns.

"Alright. Got it." Yukio nods in return, almost reaching the store's door to leave.

"One more thing!" The Chi Wizard calls again, making Yukio slightly scowl and start to get a little annoyed.

"Yes, what is it?" The Rider questions.

"Here, take this with you as well. I prepared something for you. It will make it easier to carry your Ride Shurikens." The Chinese elder hands a new item to the lone shinobi. It looks like the Fullbottle Holder from Kamen Rider Build's show, except that it is an object made to be capable of holding up to three Ride Shurikens.

"The Ride Shuriken Holder… So you finally managed to complete it? Thanks, Chan-sensei." Yukio sends a grateful look to the Chi Wizard as he senses a great amount of spiritual energy imbued within this newly acquired Ride Shuriken Holder.

The raventte could tell that this new item should be added to the left section of Kamen Rider Shinobi's Shinobi Driver's belt strap.

Now happy and satisfied, Yukio now leaves the store and-

"One more thing!" Mr. Chan calls once again for the third time.

Sighing tiredly at this, the ravenette boy turns to look at the old Chinese.

"Yes?" Yukio asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Could you bring me something from Café Hana the next time you come here? Also, are you okay? I can see some bags under your eyes. Try to take some rest, my boy." The elder Chi Wizard advises, looking concerned at the Kamen Rider.

Yukio only blinks numbly at this for a moment before remembering how exhausted he was previously a few moments ago before coming to this store.

"I… I'm fine... I guess I just need some rest… I will try to get some sleep once I return to my dorm… Later, Chan-sensei." The ravenette ninja says as he leaves the store, storing the Ride Shuriken Holder in his bag as he gets a nod of understanding from the old Chi Wizard.

* * *

**_The following day…_**

**Around Hanzo National Academy's grounds…**

The infiltration has already begun!

The five Hebijo Academy's elite students were already walking towards the grounds of Hanzo National Academy in search of their respective targets.

Currently, walking through a hallway filled with regular high school students were Homura and Mirai, disguised as students of the place, wearing the school's girls' uniform.

"What are we going to do first, Homura-san?" The eye-patch loli asks the tanned girl.

"We need to locate the classroom of the good shinobis first," Homura replies.

"Why did they set up a shinobi training center inside of a normal prep school? It makes looking for it a real pain in the ass." The petite long-haired ravenette complains.

"Just as trees are best hidden in a forest, students are best hidden in a school. Apparently, the good faction prefers to approach things in a roundabout manner. The same can be said about Kamen Rider Shinobi. He has been hiding at plain sight all this time, somehow making anyone unable to reach him." The older girl deduces, looking around more thoughtfully.

"Hmph! If they keep running around in circles, they might just find themselves trapped here in a maze soon." Mirai whines before proceeding to help her friend look around the area as well.

As she successfully managed to infiltrated at Hanzo Academy, Homura also wanted to find and face Kamen Rider Shinobi again. She still couldn't forget about the words the mysterious purple ninja told her in their last encounter:

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"Do not dare to think that you're the only ones that suffered from hardships in order to get strong, Homura. If you think you have what it takes to defeat me, then you're wrong." Shinobi remarks coldly to the Hebijo student, making her angrier._

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

The tanned girl grits her teeth in frustration for a moment as she reminisces about how the purple Rider easily defeated her. How dare he talks that way with her in regard to past hardships! Who does he think he is to say that he knows about her background and talk lightly about it!? It felt humiliating!

Suddenly…

"Huh!?" Homura starts to feel as if she is being watched by someone. A crawling sensation starts forming under her skin as a result.

It is as if a strong presence already noticed her group stepping into their territory from the start, but that only now it decides to make itself known for its intruders…

_'This feeling… And Mirai is not sensing it!? Could it be that this presence's intent is only aimed at me!?'_ Homura thinks as she notices how Mirai is not reacting suspiciously at all to the environment like her.

As she looks around the school grounds one more time, Homura eventually noticed a certain black-haired boy sitting underneath a tree, eating something as he begins to stare her way.

The tanned girl could feel this student's gaze trying to pierce inside of her soul, managing to make her actually uncomfortable under his stare for once.

_'Wait, now that I'm getting a good look at this guy, I think I've seen him before. But… Where exactly?'_ Homura realizes as she tries to properly remember this fact.

"Homura-san? What's wrong?" Mirai asks, getting the pony-tailed girl's attention as the loli notices a bead of sweat starting to fall from her friend's head.

"I think we're being watched, Mirai. Don't let your guard down. Someone knows we're here." Homura replies, sounding nervous as she gets a nod of understanding from Mirai.

The older girl looked back over the tree where she previously saw the unusual student, only to see that no one was there.

Mirai looks in the same direction before looking confused at Homura.

"There's no one there near that tree. I don't sense any of the Hanzo Academy's girls nearby." The petite girl says, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

_'Could that boy be… Shinobi?'_ Homura thinks, reflecting on this strange event.

She doesn't know why, but it feels as if this isn't the last time she will be seeing that particular boy in question...

"..."

For now, it seems that she will have to focus on dealing with the Hanzo Academy's shinobi girls. She will eventually deal with her new rival later...

* * *

_**Later…**_

**In front of the Academy's Old School Building**

The five Hebijo Shinobi girls regroup. They were now in front of Hanzo Academy's Old School Building, reaching the conclusion that this is where the Good Shinobi Faction seems to be concealing their hidden classroom.

"We've checked everywhere else. This is the only place left." Haruka comments. She, Hikage, and Yomi were also disguised as regular students.

"The building looks quite old." Yomi points out.

"Apparently, it's no longer used. They left it standing because it's part of the school's heritage." Homura says, examining the old building.

"No unauthorized entry. How fishy. I can almost smell it. This place just reeks of good shinobi." Mirai chimes in, observing a warning sign next to the entrance that forbids anyone 'normal' of entering the building.

Ignoring it, the five girls decide to casually enter the building without a single care.

"We're here to attack them, right? So let's get moving." Hikage suggests, sounding bored.

"If this is actually their headquarters, we won't be able to get in so easily." Haruka points out.

"Then what should we do?" Yomi questions.

"We'll get rid of the biggest obstacle first." The pink-bow girl says, smiling mischievously. A plan already forming in her mind.

"Hey, stop being so cryptic," Homura warns her teammate.

"Don't worry. We'll have them stripped down soon enough. Hehehe..." Haruka says ominously.

The sound of an alarm could soon be heard...

* * *

While hiding in a nearby tree, Yukio has been quietly observing everything the Hebijo Academy girls have been doing ever since the moment they stepped into the Hanzo Academy's premises.

He was partly intrigued about their moves, but not enough to make him intervene and make his presence known to everybody present.

The ninja Rider already suspected that Homura and her squad came to provoke and fight against the Hanzo Academy's shinobis. Hopefully, they still weren't aware of the possibility of him hiding in plain sight at this place, right?

Yukio later found out that one of the three evil kunoichi girls he previously met at the abandoned Shinto Temple probably managed to plant a tracker in his body, but wasn't sure of which one of them was responsible. He better not take any unnecessary risks and remain in the shadows unless the situation calls for it.

After all, it never hurts to be too careful most of the time about things concerning his new 'good and evil shinobi acquaintances' as they attempt to find and corner him in this 'game' of cat and mouse.

He is not really a good shinobi, so there was no real obligation for him to possibly warn Asuka and her companions about the Hebijo's invasion.

Yukio had to give Haruka some credits for her creative though as he saw the puppeteer make use of some fake Dustard puppets in order to lure Kiriya out of the old school building and separate him from the Hanzo girls.

After that, the five Hebijo elite students created a large Shinobi Barrier in tandem around the old building, trapping all ten kunoichis inside of it while making it impossible for the gray-haired shinobi teacher outside to come to his students' aid and interfere in the evil shinobis' plans.

"It's a surprise attack! The Evil Faction took us by surprise!" Yukio heard Kiriya exclaim in worry as he secretly watches the good shinobi from afar, still concealed in the shadows.

_'Well… This is not really my problem… So… I guess I better take this as my cue to leave...'_ The Ninja Rider thought, preparing to disappear from the area and leave the good and evil shinobis to their own devices.

Only for…

"Huh?" The ravenette teenager notices how his Twilight Ninja Art Scroll suddenly starts to glow as if trying to alert him about something.

It isn't soon after that the Kamen Rider's own instincts start to kick in, trying to alert the lone shinobi that a dreadful dark presence was also approaching and planning to enter inside the large Shinobi Barrier due to the intense spiritual energy created around it. A spot also being currently 'fueled' by the ten shinobi girls now trapped within its reach.

"Is it the Serpent Society? No… It almost feels like something else… Something much worse..." Yukio thinks with his eyes widening for an instant before he quickly narrows them at the Old School Building.

Perhaps he will need to interfere after all since combating dark entities was one of his duties...

Noticing no one around and seeing that Kiriya still hasn't noticed him, Yukio pulls out his Silver Gourd bottle and brings forth the Shinobi Driver around his waist and the Shuriken Starter in his right hand.

"Henshin!" The black-haired boy announced, inserting the ninja star into the middle of his belt as he spins it with his right hand.

**[Dare ja?! Ore ja?! Ninja!]**

***Poof!***

Kurogane Oogama assembles behind Yukio. It opens its mouth, bringing out pieces of armor that surrounded the teen's entire body, eventually slamming into him. The Seirei disappears after the process is done.

**[Shinobi Kenzan!]**

Now fully transformed, Kamen Rider Shinobi proceeds to summon his personal motorcycle.

"Well then, here we go. **NinPow: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" He chants, summoning the Shinobi Chaser.

***Poof!***

Once done, the ninja Rider quickly gets on his bike, starting the ignition. He takes brief a moment to examine the newly installed Ride Shuriken Slot that he and Junpei were working on previously, which was now implemented into his motorcycle's control panel.

Removing the Shuriken Starter from his Driver, Kamen Rider Shinobi inserts the mystical item in the Shinobi Chaser's Ride Shuriken Slot.

**[NinPow! Shuriken Chaser!]** The motorbike announces as a powerful aura begins to envelop the bike and Kamen Rider Shinobi.

***Vroom!***

The motorcycle starts to move towards the old school building at an incredible speed!

Eventually, Kiriya notices the engine's loud noise and turns back, only to be greeted with the sight of the Shinobi Chaser quickly approaching the building's entrance.

"What the-!? Kamen Rider Shinobi!? Is he planning to crash the bike against the building!?" The older ninja thought, wide eyes in shock as he thinks that the purple Kamen Rider must have gone insane.

However…

"Ah!" Kiriya jumps out of the lone ninja's way at the last instant, barely avoiding the motorbike's wheel into his face.

***Crash!***

The Shinobi Chaser starts to clash against the Shinobi Barrier placed around the old building.

"Grrr… Go!" Kamen Rider Shinobi releases a war cry as the purple aura covering his body and his personal bike eventually release enough power to create a crack in the Shinobi Barrier!

***Crack!* **

_'He's… He's trying to forcefully make his way inside the academy's building… And he's actually managing to do it!?'_ Kiriya thinks as he looks at the scene in complete disbelief. The barrier was too strong for even him to forcefully enter.

How strong Shinobi was for him to be capable of accomplishing such feat!?

Eventually…

***Crash!***

A part of the barrier breaks, allowing the Kamen Rider to enter and make his way inside the building with his bike.

Kiriya trued to follow after the lone. Only to fail as the Shinobi Barrier's breach quickly repaired itself, stopping the teacher once again on his tracks.

"Dammit..." The teacher curses for his inability to act and curses his own lack of attention as he already fell twice for the tricks the Hebijo Academy played upon him.

Now all Kiriya could do was to hope that Kamen Rider Shinobi's presence would somehow foil the Hebijo Academy's shinobis' plans.

_'But if Shinobi decided to intervene now… Does that mean the Serpent Society is nearby? Or it is something completly new and unrelated to them?'_ The black-clothed sensei thought, getting concerned about the safety of his precious students.

What was waiting for them now?

* * *

**_With Asuka and Homura... _**

**Inside their section of the Shinobi Barrier**

"Homura-chan!"

***Crash!***

Already adorned in their Shinobi Transformations and with their respective katanas drawn, Asuka and Homura were now engaged in a duel against each other…

The Shinobi Barrier transformed the scenery around the two girls in some sort of ancient Japanese battered battlefield, with countless ruined nobori flags spread across the area. A warped and sinister crimson was looming over the pair of opposing kunoichis.

***Slash!* *Slash!* *Clash!***

_'Homura-chan… I thought you were a really nice person. And that we could truly be friends.'_ Asuka thought sorrowfully for a moment as their blades clashed non-stop in their combat.

When she initially spotted the tanned girl inside the Shinobi Barrier, Asuka was confused. But that feeling was soon replaced by shock and disbelief, even when Homura revealed herself to be an evil shinobi of the Hebijo Academy.

Seeing that there was no way of avoiding this fight, Asuka accepted that she needs to face the other girl, if still albeit a bit reluctantly, and began to fight back with all her forces against

the evil kunoichi's relentless strikes.

"You're ridiculously naive! If we're ordered to, we mercilessly slaughter even our friends and families! That's what it means to be a shinobi!" Homura cries back to her opponent as she attempts to cut Asuka several times.

"That's not true!" Asuka says back in protest.

And just when their fight seemed to be in a stalemate…

***Vroom!* *Vroom!***

Huh?

A loud engine sound could be suddenly heard through the air, interrupting the two girls' duel.

And suddenly, as if one cue...

***Crack!***

A huge crack forms above of Asuka and Homura, in mid-air.

"A crack in the sky… What's going on!?" Homura exclaims, looking slightly panicked over this.

Asuka also adopted an equally apprehensive expression upon the unexpected development.

And finally...

***Crash!***

The crack gives form to a large hole in the sky as the sound of glass shattering could be now heard. With a tear/breach now present in the Shinobi Barrier, a new figure decides to get in the way of the two kunoichis' fight as he makes his presence known to Asuka and Homura.

***Vroom!***

"That's…!" Asuka widens her eyes in shock as she watches Kamen Rider Shinobi, riding his Shinobi Chaser, come out from the hole in the sky as he lands between the opposing good and evil shinobi girls.

Moments later, the tear in the sky quickly fixes itself, disappearing as it doesn't leave a single trace of the lone purple ninja breaking trough it to reach Asuka and Homura.

"Kamen Rider..." Homura starts, growling at the mysterious figure.

"Shinobi..." Asuka finishes, narrowing her eyes at the Rider.

"..." Silently, the Kamen Rider calmly dismounts from his personal motorcycle, proceeding to make the Shinobi Chaser disappear trough a snap of his fingers.

***Poof!***

White smoke envelops the black bike before dispersing and disappearing with it.

"We meet again at last, Asuka. Homura." Shinobi finally speaks ominously as he addresses the two kunoichis.

"Shinobi! What are you doing here!? Don't tell me… Did you come here to side with the good shinobis' faction!?" Homura inquiries, glaring dangerously at the Rider and Asuka with unease.

"Eh!?" The red scarf girl keeps looking between her opponent and the new arrival with her hazel eyes, confused and unsure of what to make of the current situation.

In response, the purple Kamen Rider merely shook his head in dismissal.

"No. That's not the case, Homura. Listen, I don't have much time to explain, but everybody inside of this large Shinobi Barrier is in danger. Both Hanzo and Hebijo shinobis alike." The purple ninja tires to warn them.

"What!?" Homura and Asuka both exclaim is disbelief at the newcomer.

"Something dangerous is coming here! It's a-!"

***Strong Earthquake!***

Whatever Shinobi was trying to say had to be put on the hold as the ground suddenly started to shake furiously. Following this, Shinobi, Asuka, and Homura all started to feel that something sinister and full of malice was approaching the unusual trio.

"What… What is this dreadful sensation!?" Asuka speaks grimly.

"It's coming! You two, brace yourselves!" Shinobi commands the two girls next to him.

"..." At this, Asuka and Homura eye each other one last time before exchanging a silent nod of agreement. They would have to put their duel on the hold and perhaps settle their differences later…

"Hehehe..." A sinister laugh now echoes through the battlefield. A chill crawl upon Asuka and Homura's spine upon hearing it.

***Zip!***

Trough the gathering of multiple dark energy particles, a large figure manifests in front of the three young shinobis.

It was a monster that looked exactly like the 'Jorougumo Demon' from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon.

"W-What is that!?" Asuka asks, stuttering as she looks disturbed at the creepy being.

"It's a Dark Seirei. To be more accurate, a Jorougumo!" Shinobi tells her.

"Jorougumo!?" Homura repeats after the Rider, eyeing the fiend with uneasiness.

* * *

_Jorougumo_ is a type of spider demon that can change it's appearance to that of a seductive woman. It can be written in Japanese as either "Binding Bride" or "Whore Spider". In Edo legend, a beautiful woman would seduce a man into a shack and begin to play a Japanese lute called Biwa.

While her victim is distracted by the melodies of the instruments, she binds them in spider silk threads in order to devour the unsuspecting man as her next meal. Legends say that a spider must be 400 years old before it gains magical powers, which she then uses to change her appearance into a beautiful woman to ask a samurai to marry her or takes the form of a young woman carrying a baby which might be the spider's egg sack.

* * *

"Asuka. Homura. This monstrosity has been attracted by the high amount of spiritual energy that you two and the rest of your friends unconsciously harnessed during your fights. As of now, I can tell that your respective companions will eventually learn about what is happening here!" Shinobi warns the two kunoichis, prompting them to suddenly get worried about their respective friends' well being.

* * *

And just as Kamen Rider Shinobi predicted, the fight between the good Hanzo Academy's shinobis and the evil Hebijo Academy's ninjas would be halted for the time being.

All over the other four areas of the large Shinobi Barrier conjured by the Hebijo's squad, the girls stopped fighting amongst themselves as several magical screens appeared before them, showing Shinobi, Asuka, and Homura facing against the Jorougumo Seirei.

"Asuka!" Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, and Hibari cried, all worried about the girl in question.

"Homura!" Mirai, Yomi, Hikage, and Haruka exclaimed, looking equally concerned with the tanned girl's safety.

* * *

"You do not belong here, evil fiend! Begone!" Shinobi yells at Jorougumo, pointing his Shinobi Saber at her.

"Hmph. Some welcome. Well, I had my eyes upon some fresh human souls for a while." Jorougumo thought aloud, looking between the three shinobis in front of her before landing her eyes upon Kamen Rider Shinobi.

Asuka gulped nervously at the Dark Seirei while Homura glared at the dark monster, wondering if she was as dangerous as the Majin that she previously faced at the Shinto Temple.

"Just as I thought… The more I look at your soul, the more attracted I get to you, boy~" Jorougumo says 'teasingly', eyeing Shinobi with interest.

"If you ditch these two, I'll be more than just a guardian spirit for you… I'll be your personal companion~" The Dark Seirei comments, making little of Asuka and Homura.

Huh!?

For some reason, the good and evil kunoichis actually felt offended by Jorougumo's words, now genuinely believing that they were better than her for the lone purple ninja.

_'Wait, what!? What I'm thinking!?'_ Asuka and Homura briefly thought at the same time.

"I'll use my charms to keep you close 'til the day you die… Closer, my dear..." Jorougumo says, trying to hypnotize and 'seduce' the Kamen Rider, luring him to her.

"..." Quietly obeying her, the masked ninja slowly walks towards the Dark Seirei, shocking Asuka and Homura.

"Wait, Shinobi! It's a trap!" Asuka tries to warn him.

"You idiot! Get a hold of yourself! Don't be fooled!" Homura cries next, unable to believe that her new rival was falling for such a simple trick.

_'Hehehe… Yes… This will be easy...'_ Jorougumo thought, smiling maliciously as Shinobi got closer and closer to her.

And when the young warrior was finally within her reach…

***Slash!***

Huh?

Jorougumo blinks dumbfounded for a moment as she tries to process what just happened. The Dark Seirei finally realizes that she received a sword cut on her chest.

And the one responsible for that was…

***Drip* *Drip***

Blood was dripping from the Kamen Rider's Shinobi Saber.

"I know what you're capable of… Dark Seirei. I won't fall for any of your tricks so easily!" Shinobi exclaims, performing a backflip as he gets closer to Asuka and Homura once again.

"You're… You're fine!?" Homura asks him, still surprised with what he just did.

_'He was just tricking her in order to catch her off guard!?'_ Asuka thought.

"But of course. You already fought me before, shouldn't you have expected something like this?" The purple masked ninja remarks.

Instead of frowning or glaring at the lone warrior, Homura grins at Shinobi in return.

"Heh, Yeah, I guess you're right. Damm, what a creepy cradle-robber… It's exactly something that came out of a nightmare." The evil kunoichi says back.

Asuka looks intrigued at the interaction between her two 'allies', not expecting to hear the two chat so casually like that amongst themselves.

"Shinobi, what are we supposed to do to defeat this Seirei?" She finally decides to ask, changing topics.

"Asuka. Homura. We need to work together. Combining your Hiden Ninpos with my Finish NinPow is perhaps the only way we have of currently standing a chance against Jorougumo." The Rider advises.

"Okay!/Got it!" Both girls simultaneously reply. Asuka adopts a determined face while Homura now sports a cocky expression.

"Ahhh! You damn human! How dare you try cutting me! You will pay for that!" Jorougumo yells in rage, glaring darkly at Kamen Rider Shinobi.

Drawing their katanas, the three shinobis get into a fighting stance in response. All three of them poting their respective weapons at the spider monster.

"Do your worst!" Homura challenges.

"I won't back away!" Asuka affirms.

"Bring it on!" Shinobi provokes.

"I thought I could finally catch myself a good man… Hehehe… At first, I thought I'd go easy on you, boy… But I've changed my mind. I've fallen for your aura… And there's no way I'm letting you out of here! You're mine, all mine!" Jorougumo cries ferociously as she stares at Shinobi.

Releasing a powerful and corrupted aura, the Dark Seirei charges towards Shinobi, Asuka, and Homura, prompting the unusual trio to disperse as they start fighting back against the malicious entity.

"Hehehe… After I get rid of these two annoying girls, I'll take you to my home sweet web!" Jorougumo exclaims to the purple ninja Kamen Rider.

Jogourumo starts to fire spider web from her mouth at her opponents, trying to restrain their moves.

In response, Shinobi tries to restrain the Dark Seirei's legs with his own purple ninja scarf, managing to obtain some success.

"Now! Hurry up and use your Hiden Ninpos!" The Rider tells the two girls, wanting them to act quickly.

Complying with his demands, Asuka is the first one to attack:

"**Hiden Ninpo: Nito Ryozan(Dual Slash)!**" Asuka chants as an itineration of a giant green energy frog suddenly appears behind her.

The good kunoichi takes both of her swords and sheaths them both as the energy frog becomes a green spiritual aura that envelops her body. Asuka then leans forward and in one quick stroke, she jets forward from a large rock that forms behind her. She uses the momentum to move at an alarming speed; uncrossing her swords and performing two green energy slices with her blades.

***Slash!***

"Argh!" Jogourumo cries in pain as blood comes from her now damaged front legs.

Shinobi notices and summarizes Asuka's abilities:

She uses two wakizashi, or short Japanese swords although one sword is slightly longer than the other, in combat. She is quick and nimble on her feet which allows her to move about and catch her enemies off guard with her quick and sharp attacks. Her Ninpo utilizes the power of the earth.

Homura is the next to attack:

"**Hiden Ninpo: Hayabusa(Peregrine falcon)!**" She chants as the itineration of a crimson energy Japanese rat snake forms behind her before turning into a red veil of aura that covers her body.

The evil kunoichi takes a stance before she begins to swing her swords about, creating a barrage of slashes. She moves forward at a slowed pace, however, each swing is backed by the power and the fiery essence of her crimson energy. To finish this move, she ends it with a switch swift uppercut, followed by one final joint slash of all six of her katana.

***Crash!***

"Argh!" Jogourumo's yells in pain as Homura hits her from behind, destroying the dark being's gigantic spider abdomen part.

Watching this, Shinobi quickly analyzes Homura's fighting style:

She is a fierce fighter who utilizes six katana at will. The evil kunoichi slashes about and overpowers her enemies with fierce strikes and her duel wielding capabilities allow her a great range of reach for her attacks to hit.

"Oh, how exciting! The thrill of battle is even greater when I'm cornered!" Jogourumo exclaims as she tries to defend herself from the relentless strikes created as a result of the unexpected teamwork between the three shinobis that were now facing her.

"Time to bring an end to this..." Shinobi mutters as he releases his scarf from around the Dark Seirei's body as he removes the Shuriken Starter from his Driver and inserts it into the Shinobi Saber.

**[Shuriken On!]**

"**NinPow: Ittoryu Iai!**" Shinobi yells as he proceeds to vertically slash downwards the Dark Seirei he was facing.

"No!" Jogourumo tries to attack the Kamen Rider with her spider legs in retaliation, but Asuka and Homura stop her as they get in the way and stop the monster as they get in the way and interrupts her strikes.

**[Shuriken Charge!]**

An itineration of Kurogane Oogama manifests in front of the Dark Seirei, attacking the dark corrupted being alongside with Kamen Rider Shinobi's sword strike.

***Slash!***

"Argh!" Exclaims in pain as even more blood starts to come from her body. Energy sparks could also be seen flowing through her body.

As she takes a few steps backwards, the evil Seirei takes one last look at the humans that defeated her...

"Kamen Rider Shinobi… Not only you posses an interesting aura… But something inside of you also seems to attract others to your presence…" Jogourumo says, coughing some blood as she looks at the trio of Shinobis that faced her with some interest.

"I've been bound… By the threads of..." The Dark Seirei speaks weakly, unable to finish saying her sentence as she drops dead on the ground, soon exploding afterward.

***Boom!***

**[Victory Ninjutsu!] **

* * *

With the battle over, Asuka and Homura initially wanted to celebrate over their victory, but that soon changed as the two girls immediately remembered their initial situation…

It was time to settle things as they looked apprehensively at each other, readying their weapons...

"Homura-chan..."

"Asuka..."

***Thud!***

However…

"***Pant!* *Pant!* *Pant!***"

The two girls stop as they turn to notice that Kamen Rider Shinobi was looking exhausted, now panting heavily on his knees.

"Shinobi!" Asuka calls, momentarily forgetting about her evil kunoichi opponent as she decides to help the masked ninja.

"Are you okay!?" Asuka asks, looking genuinely concerned at the young warrior.

"..." Homura only stares quietly at them, unsure of what to do now with her two targets. She quickly deduces that Shinobi must be tired due to him having previously penetrated her group's Shinobi Barrier earlier to reach them.

Maybe the toll was finally catching up with his body since fighting wasn't exactly a good idea for him either in his current state...

* * *

Shinobi Barriers are not impenetrable. If someone from within the barrier acts as a powerful beacon, you can find a way inside. Invaders will face a counterforce emitted by the barrier, and this will greatly tax their bodies. There is also a possibility they may die. Because of this, it is a forbidden technique.

* * *

Before anything else could be said, a new sinister voice suddenly speaks.

"We are not done yet."

As if on cue, a red portal opens before the three shinobis. Black chains start to come out from it, successfully capturing Shinobi, Asuka, and Homura.

"Argh! What the!?" The tanned girl exclaims in fury as she tries to break free from her restraints.

Asuka wasn't having much success either on her end and Shinobi now seemed to be too tired to try fighting back.

Suddenly, one more black chain shot out from the portal, aimed towards Asuka's face.

Terrified, the good kunoichi could only close her eyes as she braced herself for the inevitable.

***Crack!***

But…

"Huh!?" Asuka opens her eyes to find out that the chain didn't hit her face.

But instead…

***Crack!***

"***Gasp!*** Shinobi!" The hazel-eyed girl cries, shocked, as she realizes that the Kamen Rider shielded her face at the last instant with his own helmet.

***Crack!***

As a consequence of this, the yellow visor that made part of the Rider's purple mask begins to crack, eventually revealing a pair of familiar silver eyes to Asuka.

"..." A pair of strong silver eyes seemed to pierce into her soul as Asuka's hazel eyes stared back at the Rider's look, widening in shock as she instantly recognizes who he is.

"***Gasp!*** It can't be...! You're-!" Whatever Asuka was going to say was interrupted as she, Shinobi, and Homura were now forcefully being dragged into the red portal by an invisible force as the black chains were pulling them in towards it.

* * *

The remaining Hanzo and Hebijo shinobi could only watch reluctantly, unable to intervene, trough the magical screens before them as the red portal eventually disappears once Asuka, Homura, and Shinobi enter inside of it.

* * *

_The final scene of the chapter shows Kamen Rider Shinobi's Shuriken Starter and the Shinobi Chaser side by side while the Twilight Scroll and the Shinobi Saber glow strongly behind of the two items._

* * *

**Shinobi Chronicles - NinPow 5: ****Reunions ****\- End**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**And this concludes chapter five of Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles**

I got an upgrade idea for my OC Kamen Rider Shinobi's Shinobi Chaser bike as I remembered about Kamen Rider Blade's Blue Spader and how the bike was fitted with limited Rouzer technology, enabling augmentation to certain aspects of its performance with different performance modes through the use of Rouse Cards. I thought it would be cool if the main Kamen Rider's bike had some technology/gear implemented in their bikes that always allowed them to use the powers of the respective gadgets that they carry around.

I'm a bit disappointed that the lastest main Kamen Riders bikes didn't possess this feature. For example, Kamen Rider Zero-One summons his Rise Hopper from space trough Satellite Zea and that's it. Other than transforming from a giant smartphone(Risephone), nothing else cool happens. Something similar happens in Build with the Lion Fullbottle being used with the Build Phone to obtain the Machine Builder.

And Kamen Rider Zi-O's Ridestriker only has the function to be used sometimes with the Time Mazine to get its robotic Battle Mode...

Somehow, watching the classic Jackie Chan Adventures cartoon gave me the inspiration to put some other types of characters in this story other than shinobis/ninjas and 'normal people'(Junpei). I don't know if most of you immediately recognized from where the 'new' characters come from before reading this Author's Notes.

And the first Dark Seirei debuts in this story. For those of you that are familiar with _Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon_, you probably didn't have much problem to picture how the Jorougumo monster looks like. Maybe I'm going to use more monsters from that game later for future chapters.

For the next chapter, I have something special prepared for Asuka, Homura, and Kamen Rider Shinobi as they will have to work together in order to survive the challenges that will be waiting for the three of them.

Overall, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

**Now onto the Reviews:**

**Guest DCDGojira:** Thank you!

Maybe I can use him, but I will first have to learn about Henshin Ninja Arashi and who exactly is this character.

No, I'm not sure of Kamen Rider Hattari having these Ride Shurikens because I'm not even sure of how to actually make these two items in the first place. Once I have a proper idea, I'm still going to debate later if I will let one of my other original Kamen Riders have them or not.

Yes, these three Ride Shurikens will have these exact colors.

Maybe, but I will have to look upon Daimajin and learn more about him.

Wait, what!? A weasel? No! Why? It absolutely doesn't make sense for me to use it as the wind spirit! I already have a specific character prepared to be the Kaze(Wind) Seirei. I hope I managed to surprise you with the revelation.

As for Thunder and Earth, I'm still planning what to do. But I don't think I will use animals to represent the Seireis of these Ride Shurikens.

Yes, I will have a form for Orochi based on the legend of the Yamato-No-Orochi and everything related to cobras, snakes, serpents, etc. Not sure about the Marshal Demon/Satan Snake part though.

Yes, Metal and Wood will take these colors you mentioned.

Yes, I was already aware that Seiyū(Voice Actor) Keiji Fujiwara sadly passed away. Let's hope he is resting in peace at a better place.

**yogaratw607:** Yes, I checked the Kamen Rider Shinobi fanart trough the internet.

Take your time, I'm really needing some OC ideas for now. But if I manage to fill all the other five ninja Kamen Riders roles before you finish brainstorming for your OC, I will make sure to call you.

Yup, I have been watching Ultraman Z so far and I'm liking the episodes so far.

I'm not completely sure of when my Kamen Rider Hattari is going to debut, all I can confirm is that it is after the events of the first Senran Kagura anime.

Yeah, I'm doing what I can to develop a romantic bond between Yukio and Asuka.

But unfortunately for you, I'm not making lemons. I'm not good at writing that sort of stuff.

**Dcraus:** Yeah, maybe I will take the Harem Route later...

No. I'm sorry if this may upset you, but I'm currently not appealed at all with the idea of making a Kamen Rider Quiz Crossover Fanfic.

**Nope:** Thanks!

You know what, I could really try making a crossover of these two fanfics later in the future as sort of tribute to the Future Kamen Riders, just as you said...

But I first need to develop my two stories well enough for that to happen. The first idea that comes into my mind is that I could make the cast of Kamen Rider Kikai: Automata somehow end in the world of Senran Kagura: Shinobi Chronicles thanks to some cosmic entity's work. And from that point, I could develop this story in the same style as the Kamen Rider Crossover Movies of December, where my two main characters would later team up to defeat a common enemy.

It would be cool if I also managed to include Kamen Riders Quiz and Ginga, but I'm currently not interested in making fanfics with neither of them.

So yeah, I will think about your suggestion...

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please give me some reviews if possible.**

**If you are interested, please go check my other stories.**

**Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

**See You Next Time**


End file.
